Hyoudo Issei: El dios de la velocidad
by ODL
Summary: Hyoudo Issei, un chico que recibió los poderes de un poderoso dios fallecido llamado Chakravartin, con la opción de elegir uno de tres poderes: velocidad, fuerza o inteligencia. Qué crees que eligió, todo depende de tu punto de vista. Cómo se desenvolverán los hechos con un Issei que ha experimentado un pasado doloroso por su falta de poder y que ahora es alguien frío e intratable.
1. Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo

Declaración de derechos: No Soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Issei Hyoudo: inalcanzable

Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo

En el mundo existe un amplio bagaje de religiones que se han constituido como el mayor factor de separación de la raza humana, llegando a formar conflictos desde un orden infantil donde un niño pelea con otro por tener una idea diferente con respecto a cuál es el símbolo religioso más aceptado hasta guerras a nivel continental para definir quien posee la verdadera tabla de valores que debe regir a la humanidad, tranquilamente se podría afirmar que todo esto es una gran estupidez en la evolución humana al necesitar una doctrina que lo acompañe en su difícil vida, pero la cruel realidad es que estos seres míticos existen y son ellos la causa de la ineficiencia humana como especie. Pero esto tal vez podría cambiar…

El chico nuevo acapara la atención

"interesante…", ese es el pensamiento que en este momento tengo, es difícil que algo me llame tanto la atención, lo suficiente como para enviar a mi fiel caballero Kiba Yuuto a seguir al chico nuevo que llegó a la academia Kuoh, si hubiera sido un chico ordinario pasaría fácilmente desapercibido ante la atenta mirada de quienes dominan este territorio, Souna Sitri y por supuesto yo misma Rias Gremory, una ejerce sus funciones en el día y la otra de noche, de esa manera rotamos los roles que se deben ejecutar en cada territorio.

Mi mirada se pasea en un pequeño prado verde con algunos árboles, a los cuales se les sacuden las hojas suavemente al compás de la leve ventisca que se pasea por su verde vestimenta, sin embargo, algo se me hace lo suficientemente interesante como para acaparar totalmente mi atención, un chico a quien fácilmente se le podría llamar moderadamente guapo, tal vez un poco más o poco menos que el promedio, la decisión radica en cada quien, su actitud relajada y algo distraída no lo hace muy llamativo, lo que lo convierte en alguien interesante es su forma de vestir, no lleva puesto adecuadamente el uniforme masculino de la academia, normalmente un chico debería llevar una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés, pero ese chico lleva puesta una chaqueta blanca de botones negros sobre una camisa negra con detalles en blanco, pantalón blanco y zapatillas de cuero negras, básicamente un uniforme inverso al académico, eso sumado a su actitud despreocupada y reflexiva hacia la vida lo pone en una clasificación diferente al resto.

Además tiene cabello corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus ojos, uno de estos posee un interesante color que resalta del resto, un curioso verde azulado y como extra posee dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su cuello lo que da mucho que pensar con respecto a su organización personal, pero lo que más llama la atención en aquel muchacho son detalles en su rostro que lo hacen alguien que simplemente no pasa desapercibido, lo primero son sus ojos brillantes del mismo color de aquel mechón, verde azulado, y lo segundo es una cicatriz en su pómulo izquierdo, parece un corte que se realizó hace mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos están a punto de separarse de aquel humano, sin embargo en un parpadeo, menos de un milisegundo, desapareció de aquel prado. Anonadada muevo la cabeza de lado a lado buscando aquel extraño chico que acapara la atención, como una brillante antorcha en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Akeno – Hablo al aire mientras giró sobre mi propio eje buscando a la mencionada con la vista esperando su respuesta, la respuesta de mi fiel reina.

\- En que te puedo ayudar Rias – Dice ella con leve sonrisa sirviendo una taza de té, su cabello negro se mece a ritmo del viento que entra por la ventana de donde nos encontramos, el viejo edificio, donde se encuentra el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, nuestro club.

\- ¿Viste ese chico? – Pregunto algo inquieta, no hay mucho que me sorprenda, pero aquel chico se desvaneció de un momento a otro de mi punto de mira, continúo esperando la respuesta de mi reina pero lo único que escucho es una leve risa como de burla.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa un chico?, no me digas que al fin sentiste atracción por alguien –

Aquella afirmación me hizo pensar por un momento pero simplemente contesté – No es en ese sentido que te lo pregunto Akeno, hace unos momentos estaba al alcance de mi vista y en un instante desapareció, ¿Tú qué opinas? – Mi reina me aprecia por unos segundos y después simplemente habla con un tono serio.

\- Yo también tengo algo de intriga con ese chico, creo que está relacionado con lo paranormal – esa fue la respuesta de Akeno con respecto al tema que me inquieta.

Un vínculo con lo paranormal, eso sería lo único que puede explicar la hazaña que realizó, la segunda hazaña del día, primero llamó mi atención y ahora me sorprendió, creo que tiene una gran potencial para convertirse en mi sirviente.

\- Sentiste su aura, ¿verdad Akeno? –

-Así es, posiblemente se trate de un sacred gear, y no uno ordinario, tal vez estamos hablando de un longinus –

Un longinus, un tipo de sacred gear clasificado como especial por su eficacia y fortaleza en el combate, sería una buena adición a mi nobleza.

De repente por el rabillo de mi ojo veo una silueta corriendo cansadamente, puedo distinguir su rubio cabello y su muy organizado uniforme y finalmente mis labios dicen su nombre "Kiba" en un siseo casi inaudible

El chico nuevo elude la multitud.

Actualmente me encuentro siguiendo al chico nuevo por órdenes de mi ama, Rias Gremory, sin embargo en medio de la multitud lo perdí de vista, corro tan rápido como se me permite a través de tantas personas, salgo del edificio principal, corro y sigo corriendo hasta llegar al viejo edificio sin embargo no encuentro a mi objetivo, al contrario de eso veo a mi ama quien pone una cara extrañada, simplemente hago una referencia a quien me convirtió en su caballero y continúo buscando al misterio viviente, Issei Hyoudo.

Aun recuerdo cuando me escabullí a su aula de clase para ver su presentación y lo primero que vi al llegar fue al mencionado escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón mientras pronuncia palabras apenas sacadas con ganzúas de su boca.

\- Hyoudo Issei… -

Todos nos quedamos esperando la frase final que normalmente se diría "mucho gusto", pero esta simplemente no llegó, él simplemente se sentó en un pupitre al lado de la ventana siempre con una mirada sin vida, como si hubiera vivido un infierno anteriormente.

Regresé a mi propia aula de clase con el fin de no meterme en problemas, escuché atentamente y participé en las estrategias pedagógicas propuestas por mi maestro, hasta que al final sonó el característico timbre de descanso, salí rápidamente del aula para no retrasarme con el gentío que sale a recreo, al salir del aula puedo ver como Issei ya salió del aula y se aleja rápidamente, la multitud salió y me atasqué, y es aquí donde regreso al presente.

"no lo comprendo, estoy seguro de que estaba aquí".

Continúo corriendo hasta que lo encuentro observando la hacia la nada dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Qué quieres niño? –

Su fría voz es profunda, cala hasta los huesos como un témpano de hielo.

\- No es nada en específico, solo me causa curiosidad tu actitud –

Necesito roer un poco en su vida, aunque no era lo que la presidenta me dijo.

\- Deja tus estupideces demonio- Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral - dime que es lo que quieres –

Sus palabras fría son como estacas que se clavan lentamente, como si él supiera que puede matarme en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué eres? –

Simplemente colgué la pregunta, sin embargo no esperé lo que siguió.

\- Me dicen de muchas formas, saltador, semi-omnipresente y finalmente mi favorita, el humano más poderoso –

Lo que me sorprendió no fue lo que dijo, sino en el lugar en el que lo hizo, él estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia delante de mí, sin embargo ahora está hablando detrás de mí, además siento la ausencia del lazo negro en mi cuello.

"Pero qué…"

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una llegada llamativa

Declaración de derechos: No Soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Issei Hyoudo: inalcanzable.

Capítulo 2: Una llegada llamativa.

Un mundo blanco y negro, eso es todo lo que veo, soy el único foco de luz en un cajón oscuro y negro, llámame egocéntrico y orgullo, pero ellos me dan razones, para mí ellos son opacos, y nunca comprenderán lo que es ser el centro de atención.

Un misterio difícil de comprender.

Detesto hacer esto, pero creo que ya saben donde estoy, no hay nada seguro cuando me descubren, tendré que hacer los trámites para transferirme, adiós, mi querida Italia.

Lentamente emprendo mi marcha, avanzando en el pasillo que tiene hermosas baldosas por piso, algunas negras y otras blancas, tal vez una que otra gris. La puerta que visualizo frente a mí, es de madera pulida, pintada de gris. Al abrirla con un ligero desliz se produce ese chirrido tan característico y único en cada puerta, el sonido llamó la atención de quien se encuentra en el interior.

\- Buenos días, joven Issei – Me saluda él, luciendo un elegante traje de colores blanco y negro, un muy refinado smoking, tiene cabello negro y barba de dos semanas, con una que otra muy notable cana.

\- Buenos días, director – Saludo igualmente, con una voz fría que descarta los chistes, finalmente ante esto él me mira, poniéndose serio y viéndome de frente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Me interroga el director con mirada fulminante.

\- Necesito transferirme, ya viste lo que ocurrió con el solo hecho de tenerme aquí – Cada palabra que sale de mí parece tener un sentido doloroso. El director desvía la mirada, viendo la ventana que hay detrás de él.

\- Tú los salvaste a todos, no tienes que culparte – Dice él con la mirada fija en la ventana.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero la preparatoria está… -

\- La preparatoria se puede reconstruir, pero las vidas no se pueden recuperar – Me dice el director después de interrumpir mis palabras, con un ligero asentimiento, dando a entender que no era mi culpa.

\- Aun así quiero retirarme, regresaré a mi tierra natal – Mi insistencianal final aplacó al director.

\- Imaginaba que harías algo así, después de todo eres muy radical, tus cosas ya están listas, fueron algunas de las pocas cosas que se salvaron – Dice el director entregándome un folder de color beige con toda mi papelería escolar, junto a mí hoja de vida.

\- Muchas gracias, director – Le digo haciendo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto.

En solo una fracción de segundo desaparezco del lugar.

Mientras tanto el director toma asiento en su amoblado sillón de cuero mientras escucha una vieja radio con las noticias más recientes.

"Preparatoria bombardeada por terroristas, milagrosamente, ningún miembro de la comunidad educativa murió"

El director acaricia levemente su barba mientras piensa: - "puso a salvo a 23 mil estudiantes y 2 mil personas aledañas que podrían haberse visto afectadas en tan solo 5 segundos que duró el bombardeo con artillería pesada, cada uno a una distancia segura de al menos 1 km. ¿A qué maldita velocidad te mueves?, Issei" –

Nuevo lugar, nuevo comienzo.

Actualmente me encuentro corriendo a mi máxima velocidad sin herramientas de aumento de poder.

\- "Creo que a este paso llegaré a Japón en unos 10 minutos" – Pienso eso tratando de quitar los recuerdos dolorosos y la culpa que me inundan cada vez que utilizo este poder.

Nunca creí que me convertiría en un objetivo de caza después de matar a ese hombre, ese hombre con una concepción de justicia bastante distorsionada. El peligro no está solo conmigo, los que están a mi alrededor también están en peligro.

 _\- Los salvaste a todos, no dudaste ni un momento en utilizar todo lo que tienes para salvarlos –_ Esas palabras salen de quien está dentro de mí, el tan famoso "Emperador dragón rojo".

\- "No volveré a dudar, nunca más cometeré el error de dudar en una situación donde la única esperanza soy yo" – Mis pensamientos llegan al anfitrión que hay dentro de mí.

 _\- Eres muy interesante, pero lo que me parece curioso es que seas capaz de utilizar mucho mejor un sacred gear ajeno que el tuyo –_ Me dice el dragón con un tono burlón.

\- "Callate" – Con eso finalizo la pseudo-conversación.

Mientras tanto en la academia Kuoh, específicamente en el concejo estudiantil, una chica refinada que carga lentes de montura llamativa se encuentra tranquilamente en su escritorio pasando unos informes, - "Que día tan aburrido" –

En esta misma línea de tiempo si eres un ser omnipresente podrías observar una ola de tamaño apocalíptico en el mar de Japón, provocado por un OVNI, no un Objeto Volador No Identificado, sino, un Objeto Veloz No Identificado. Se puede percibir como el agua por donde pasa se evapora por consecuencia de las altas temperaturas generadas por la fricción con el aire a una velocidad superior a 140000 km/h, este puede alcanzar hasta los 500° grados centígrados.

\- "Maldita fricción" – Es lo único que piensa quien está corriendo a tan monstruosa velocidad.

Desde su punto de vista todo parece lento, como si se hubiera puesto un video a cámara híper lenta.

Y decir que algún día alcanzaría esta velocidad, durante cuánto tiempo practiqué para tener este poder, realmente no lo sé.

Finalmente frente a mí se puede ver en el horizonte una isla, siempre tengo que tomar el camino largo, por agua, con el fin de no vaporizar ningún lugar por el que pase, esto ocurre cuando no utilizo magia anti-fricción y la verdad para un trayecto tan largo no creo que aguante mucho esa pequeña magia.

Lentamente empiezo a frenar la velocidad a la que voy, para pasar un poco más fácil a través de los edificios. El 70 % de un Mach es una velocidad bastante cómoda, no rompo la barrera del sonido pero tampoco soy fácilmente visible.

Finalmente llego al lugar que quería ver, mi casa, esta está vacía, cuanto tiempo. Entro rápidamente sintiendo la ausencia de mis padres.

Al menos donde están se encuentran a salvo, a medio mundo lejos de mí.

Busco ropa ya que la mía se desvaneció en el trayecto, lo único que protegí con la magia anti-fricción fue mi papelería escolar.

En mi mano izquierda llevo un conjunto de prendas blancas que robé a velocidad subsónica en el trayecto para llegar aquí.

\- "Prometo que pagaré, me digo a mí mismo" –

Después de eso me cambio y salgo a la academia Kuoh, escuché rumores de que ahora admite varones. Empiezo a caminar de forma normal, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento con la "maratón" que técnicamente realicé.

Al llegar visualizo la Academia Kuoh, "tal y como la recuerdo", avanzo lentamente, pero repentinamente todos me miran como si fuera alguien raro, bueno eso es normal, después de todo soy un faro frente a estos insulsos sin luz, creo mi egocentrismo se va a subir hasta las nubes, camino con mi mirada totalmente ordinaria hacia lo que sería la oficina principal, - "un inicio diferente en una preparatoria diferente" -, todo va perfectamente hasta ahora, sin embargo hay una esencia muy familiar, "demonios", siseo en un tono inaudible.

Ingreso en lo que parece ser la oficina principal, pero lo que encuentro es un montón de demonios haciendo el papel de director, -"Hasta aquí llegó el inicio satisfactorio"-

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Eso me lo dice la chica que está en el centro, tiene cabello negro y lentes de montura entre violeta y rosa.

\- Quiero ingresar a esta preparatoria –

Una voz fría y el ceño fruncido, eso es lo que merece un demonio, aunque yo no soy tan radical como el anterior humano más fuerte quien mataba cualquier cosa que no fuera humana en cuanto se cruzaban por su vista.

\- Creo que es demasiado repentina tu petición, hemm… - Conozco perfectamente lo que está esperando

\- Hyoudo Issei – contesto cansinamente.

\- Ya veo, Hyoudo-san, ¿por qué deseas ingresar a esta preparatoria? –

\- No es nada que deba saber un demonio como tú – Dije con un toque agrio

La chica frente a mí me mira sorprendida, sin embargo al final me inscribió, probablemente por capricho, pero probablemente me tendrá un ojo encima.

Continúo el resto del día de mal humor, malditos demonios, por su culpa esos niños. Ante estos pensamientos apretó los dientes.

Al final del día un demonio se encuentra siguiéndome, finalmente lo espero en un lugar donde no hay nadie. Él me hace una pregunta y yo la contesto, devuelvo una pregunta y el me contesta. Finalmente aquí donde nos encontramos.

\- ¿Qué ereeeee…? –

Sus palabras pasan lentas para mí, camino frente él y le quito el lazo del cuello, parece un maniquí mientras me muevo a mach 1 a su lado.

Finalmente respondo y él con sorpresa dice un: "Pero qué…"

Continuará…

Nota: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me motiva mucho.


	3. Capítulo 3: Inténtalo

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 3: Inténtalo.

Demonios, los seres sobrenaturales que más detesto sobre la faz de la tierra, fueron ellos quienes provocaron nuestro desplazamiento hacia Italia, fueron ellos quienes dejaron sin hogar y esperanza a esos niños huérfanos, por su culpa el padre y la hermana murieron. Pero gracias a ellos comprendí que quien duda pierde, por lo que si una situación es riesgosa yo no me contendré, sin dudar, sin dar marcha atrás, quien decide avanzar no puede darse el lujo de retroceder.

Atrápame, si puedes.

\- ¡Pero qué! -

Esa es la exclamación que dice aquel chico rubio que me estaba siguiendo. Apresuradamente se toca la cinta del cuello, está ausente, él rápidamente se voltea hacia mí y yo con una cara inexpresiva le señalo su lazo.

\- ¿Lo quieres de vuelva? - Pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

\- Por favor - Dice el con su asquerosa sonrisa de principito.

\- Atrápame entonces - Le digo mientras empiezo a correr hacia el nuevo edificio, entonces él sorprendido empieza a perseguirme.

Yo corro a una velocidad bastante normal, sin embargo, el chico rubio está alardeando su velocidad de demonio, alcanza casi los 60 m/s mientras que yo corro a casi 6 m/s, pero ¿por qué no es capaz de atraparme?, simple, cada vez que extiende una mano con el fin de atraparme yo lo evado a alta velocidad.

\- "Que extraño, este demonio me está siguiendo el juego" - Ese pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza mientras recuerdo un día hace casi 2 años, "con un demonio no se juega". Estas palabras salen de la boca de un hombre de apariencia amenazante con cabello negro y ojos igual.

Continué con el juego hasta que llegué hasta el tercer piso del nuevo edificio.

\- Creo que es hora de terminar el juego - Digo mientras arrojo el lazo desde el tercer piso.

El chico pone una cara algo incómoda, tal vez frustrado por no lograr alcanzarme, sin embargo para su sorpresa yo saqué el lazo de mi bolsillo.

\- Pero cómo es que...- Sus palabras se detienen ya que yo le arrojo el lazo para que lo atrape, por lo que tuvo que moverse.

\- Fue divertido, creí que todos los demonios eran unos asesinos sin sentido del humor -

Le digo mientras lo veo de frente, dando a entender que deseo extender la conversación.

\- Los demonio no somos así, es solo que esa siempre ha sido la carta de presentación que tenemos como raza - Eso es lo que dice él, mientras tanto yo lo veo a los ojos para comprobar si dice o no mentiras.

\- Creo que la concepción que tiene el mundo sobre ustedes es algo radical, eres el segundo demonio que me sigue el juego, y apenas llegué hace unas horas - Este discurso lo digo mientras que ese niño rubio se pone el lazo en el cuello.

\- ¿Segundo?, ¿con quién más aparte de mí has hablado? - Me pregunta él con una cara extrañada.

\- La presidenta del concejo estudiantil, ella me inscribió a pesar de mi falta de respeto - Le digo mientras le sonrío levemente, creo que estos demonios me están divirtiendo.

\- Ven conmigo con mi ama, ella te puede hablar un poco más acerca de nosotros los demonios -

La leve brisa que pasa por el lugar provoca que me dé una cierta nostalgia, un recuerdo de hace casi 3 años, "ven, te mostraré que estás equivocado".

\- Está bien, me da curiosidad saber más, después de todo conocimiento es poder - Le respondí mientras empezaba una carrera de velocidad hacia aquel viejo edificio, donde sentí la mayor energía demoníaca, incluso mayor que la energía de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

Ligeras presentaciones.

"Delicioso", ese es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que doy una mordida al dulce entre mis manos, mientras escucho levemente la conversación que están teniendo la presidenta y la vicepresidenta.

\- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? - Esas palabras salen de la boca de Akeno-san dirigidas hacia la presidenta.

\- Ellos vienen en camino, ¿Cómo deberíamos instalarlos para su llegada? -

Después de esa pregunta la vicepresidenta de ríe ligeramente.

\- Siempre con tu sentido del drama -

Esa es la respuesta simple, después de unos momentos la presidenta se instaló en su escritorio y su reina se quedó a su lado, yo como su torre no le digo el juego, la presidenta siempre es así cuando quiere dar un toque de misterio.

Toc, toc, toc.

Suena la puerta principal del club, puede ser cualquier persona, la presidenta con un tono bastante serio dice a quien esté tras la puerta "adelante". Lentamente la puerta se abrió, y al otro lado se encuentra Kiba-senpai acompañado de…

Mi piel se eriza al momento de ver ese rostro, parece la misma muerte en persona, observando detenidamente cada parte de la habitación, vuelco la mirada hacia la presidenta y ella también parece tener una sensación similar a la que estoy sintiendo.

\- Sé que no tenía que traerlo, pero él sabe más de lo que parece –

Esas son las palabras de Kiba-senpai, extrañamente no parece asustado, ni siquiera está alerta, como si la persona que está detrás de él fuera lo suficientemente conocida como para confiarle su vida.

\- Bienvenido al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto –

Dice la presidenta, tratando de romper el hielo con el desconocido, este simplemente dirige su mirada a quien le habla y empieza a recitar palabras conocidas pero con toneladas de sed de sangre, se hace incluso más fácil recibir los regaños iracundos del mismo Rey demonio.

\- El placer de mío -

Dice él con su mirada gélida. Esperaba que el chico que llamó la atención de la presidenta fuera un chico travieso, alegre y tal vez hasta libidinoso, pero por el contrario hay un monstruo de mirada lívida en este lugar.

\- Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y hermana del actual rey demonio - Dice la presidenta algo nerviosa tratando de parecer fuerte.

Después de la presidenta quien toma la palabra para presentarse es la vicepresidenta, quien extrañamente mira extasiada al recién llegado.

\- Akeno Himejima, reina de Rias Gremory, a tus órdenes - Su cara está sonrojada, eso es algo muy extraño.

La presidenta ahora me mira a mí, al parecer ahora es mi turno.

\- Koneko Toujo - Trato de desviar la mirada de la persona a la que va dirigida mi presentación, para continuar con mi bocadillo, y para evitar esa mirada.

Finalmente se presenta el "príncipe de la academia".

\- Kiba Yuuto, mucho gusto -

El último se presentó con una reverencia. "Parece no tener miedo".

Entonces todos esperamos la presentación del invitado especial que efectivamente llegó.

\- Issei Hyoudo - Se presenta el recién llegado.

La presidenta al parecer piensa un poco para dar a entender lo que imagina, pero se ve interrumpida por nuestro invitado.

\- Me gustaría saber un poco acerca de ustedes, una razón para no hacer manchas de sangre con sus cuerpos - Sea verdad o no, definitivamente es una amenaza de alto nivel.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio o solo es tu forma de expresarte? - La dueña de esas palabras es la vicepresidenta, quien tiene una espectral sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Creo que eres la única con sentido del humor - Esa fue la respuesta de ese chico tan tenebroso.

La respuesta que dio fue inesperada para muchos, pero finalmente se rompió el hielo y la tensión se difuminó, ya que todos empezamos a reír de manera muy disimulada hasta que nuevamente se inició con el diálogo principal.

\- Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre los demonios, creo que la iglesia enseña solo lo malo de ustedes –

Esas palabras dieron un brillo de esperanza a la presidenta, quien estaba muy tensionada con respecto a este tema.


	4. Capítulo 4: Buscando aprobación

Capítulo 4: Buscando aprobación.

Las mentes ignorantes no se dejan convencer, e interfieren con aquellas que desean aprender, cada uno debería tener permiso de hacer, lo que su mente le dice ser. Quien cada día quiere saber más no es un pecador, solo es alguien con un futuro prometedor.

Pruébame.

Rias le explicó a nuestro provocativo invitado un poco de cultura general para el inframundo, cosas sencillas como la división por familias, la clara discriminación entre demonios de sangre pura con los demonios reencarnados y el sistema de las piezas malditas, este último tema interesó mucho a Issei.

\- Así que me puedo convertir en un demonio si lo deseo –

Rias lentamente dirige su mirada hacia mí.

\- Akeno, me gustaría que presentaras la papelería a nuestro invitado –

Con un ligero asentimiento proceso a sacar un pequeño documento con la ventajas y desventajas de trabajar como demonio.

\- Aquí están los estándares –

Los entrego a nuestro invitado dándole una mirada seductora que el extrañamente respondió como si pudiera leer cada pensamiento que tengo.

\- Sabes, me interesa mucho la oferta que hay, te propongo algo, que tal me conviertes en demonio –

Rias pone una sonrisa, al parecer está interesada en la propuesta que hizo Issei, "Si Issei se transforma en demonio me aseguraré de quitarle hasta la última parte de inocencia que tenga", ese pensamiento pasa por mi mente de una forma fugaz.

\- No puedo aceptar tan fácilmente tu oferta, no sé qué habilidades y capacidades tienes –

Esa es la sincera respuesta de Rias, sin embargo lo siguiente le hizo embozar una sonrisa.

\- Pruébame con todo lo que tengas, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás –

\- Siendo las cosas así, que tal si te enfrentas contra las tres piezas presentes –

Esa es la rápida respuesta que da Rias a Issei.

\- Trato hecho –

Respuesta instantánea por parte de Issei, lentamente todos empezamos a caminar al patio trasero del edificio, "Podré torturar a Issei-kun", lentamente siento como mis piernas tiemblan de la excitación, "Issei-kun", suena increíblemente bien como para gritarlo en la cama. Puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas, "¿Acaso estoy sonrojada?"

\- La batalla tendrá un límite de tiempo de 10 minutos, si logras aguantar conciente todo el tiempo serás digno de ser parte de mi nobleza –

Issei simplemente sonríe, como si pudiera pasar ese tiempo y hacer mucho más.

\- Adelante –

Dice él, parándose en el medio del futuro campo de batalla.

\- ¡Comiencen! –

Ese es el llamado de guerra de la presidenta. Rápidamente ataco con un rayo a alta velocidad, pero mi objetivo se perdió de vista, al igual que Kiba. Mientras tanto desde la perspectiva de Issei todo es algo por así decirlo, divertido de igual manera.

Me paro en el centro del campo de batalla esperando el primer ataque, este proviene de la reina de Rias que extrañamente tiene el rostro rojo, y si tienes buena vista parece que hay corazones de lujuria en sus ojos.

\- "Que interesante, un rayo de 9 km/s, creo que es lo más rápido de esta pelea" –

El rayo de color dorado parece avanzar lento hacia mí, así que simplemente camino hacia un lado para evadir el rayo, mientras tanto el caballero de Rias parece estar creando una espada de la nada mientras a cámara súper lenta empieza a tomar velocidad.

\- "Al parecer eso es todo lo que puede dar, unos muy lentos 100 m/s" –

Él viene hacia mí, cada paso suyo es capaz de pasar sin dejar polvo atrás, sin embargo yo también emprendo mi marcho hacia el bosque, caminando a casi 300 m/s, "lo suficiente para que Kiba fuera capaz de seguirme el paso.

\- "De alguna manera, esto es algo entretenido" –

Por unos segundos desde mi perspectiva, mi mirada se centra en aquella chica de cabello blanco, tal vez ni siquiera es capaz de seguir el paso de Kiba. Repentinamente aumento la velocidad un poco para que ni siquiera Kiba me pueda notar.

\- "Me pregunto qué tipo de bragas lleva puestas" –

Paso al lado de Koneko y levanto sus bragas para ver una prenda blanca con un osito, "Que lindo", avanzo igualmente hacia Akeno para revisar exactamente la misma parte, "Negras, interesante", finalmente avanzo hacia Rias, "Blancas…", sigo avanzando a alta velocidad, mientras todo a mi alrededor está totalmente detenido.

\- "Consecuencias de los 20 km/s" –

Que podría hacer para demostrar que gané, "ya sé", literalmente se me prendió el bombillo.

\- "Materiales necesarios: 3 cuerdas y mucha líbido" –

(2 segundos antes)

\- ¡Comiencen! –

Ese es el sonido que doy para iniciar la "batalla". Puedo notar como Akeno lanza un rayo y después de eso se escucha una explosión. Hasta ahí duró la batalla, ante mi vista hay un espectáculo que simplemente me hace sentir compasión por los miembros de mí nobleza. Akeno, Kiba y Koneko están amarrados con estilo bondage totalmente irresistible. Sin embargo hay dos rostros que parecen complacidos, el de Issei y el Akeno, esta última está respirando agitadamente mientras el segundo tiene una sonrisa burlona.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo –

Dice Issei mientras sostiene unas bragas de color blanco en sus manos.


	5. Capítulo 4,5: Transformación

Capítulo 4.5: Transformación.

M-m-me sorprenden tus métodos para demostrar tu victoria –

Quien dice eso es Rias Gremory, quien trata de ocultar su rostro ya entrado en tonos rojos al extremo.

Muchas gracias –

Digo eso caminando a su lado mientras le entrego las bragas en la mano.

(3 minutos después)

Los miembros del club ya se encuentran reunidos en la sala, sin embargo las miradas que tengo sobre mí ahora son diferentes, Kiba me está observando con admiración, Koneko me está viendo con cara de "Te odio", Rias se encuentra algo incómoda y por último está Akeno, quien está respirando pesadamente mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo tiemblan.

Estás aprobado –

Dice Rias sacando de un círculo mágico todas las piezas que tiene poniéndolas en la mesa del centro.

Tú mayor habilidad es la velocidad, por lo que podrías ser un caballero –

Replica ella mientras se acerca a mí lentamente, solo para poner su suave mano en mi pecho acompañada de la pieza del caballero.

Yo Rias Gremory ahora te reencarno como caballero para que corras hasta el fin, otorgándome la victoria en cada carrera que ganes –

Después de tan llamativo discurso no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

Se supone que ahora soy un demonio, ¿Verdad? –

Rias y los demás tienen una cara algo extraña, como de sorpresa.

Tal vez eres más valioso de lo que pareces –

La pelirroja hace un gesto a Akeno para que le entregue todas las piezas de peón.

Lo siento Issei, es un pequeño contratiempo –

Eso es lo que dice Rias, después me pidió acostarme en el espacioso mueble con el fin de poner todas las piezas sobre mí.

Yo Rias Gremory ahora te reencarno como mi fiel peón para que ataques en el frente sin ningún temor, otorgándome la victoria con cada promoción –

Y finalmente… no pasó nada, lentamente el rostro en Rias se llena de lágrimas y empieza a sollozar algo inaudible. Impotente empieza a correr lejos de todos, mientras es seguida de su reina.

¿Qué ocurrió? –

Pregunto algo confundido a Kiba, quien con su sonrisa usual contesta.

Al parecer tu poder sobrepasa las 8 piezas de peón de la presidenta, por lo tanto no te podrás unir a la nobleza –

Lentamente giro mi cabeza hacia mí brazo izquierdo.

"Oye, Draig, ¿Cuántas piezas crees que ocupas?" –

"Mmmm, creo que 8 piezas" –

"Entonces porqué no pude reencarnar" –

"Eso es fácil grandícimo idiota, por ti mismo vales unas 8 piezas, además está el otro sacred gear tipo longinus que obtuviste al matar a aquel sujeto, ese tiene un valor de almenos 8 piezas, ¿Cómo crees que 8 piezas van a aguantar el poder de 24 piezas?" –

"Tiene sentido" –

Justo después poso mi rango de visión en las piezas en mi pecho, "Vale la pena intentarlo", con algo de agresividad tomo las 8 piezas de peón y las incrusto violentamente en mi abdomen atravesando las prendas y mi carne en el proceso. "Creo que es la mayor locura que voy a realizar", lentamente una luz carmesí me rodea, "Estoy loco".

Continuará…

Nota: Este es el complemento del capítulo 4, que estaba incompleto, como explicación a como Issei se transformará en demonio solo voy decir algo: Freed, el padre loco, se comió las piezas de Diodora Astaroth para transformarse en un demonio deforme, eso me dio una idea con este fic.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un pasado difícil

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 5: Un pasado difícil.

De la tierra de la que vengo hay un dicho muy simple pero de gran peso, "Hombre cobarde no conquista mujer bonita", por esa razón he decidido hacer todo lo necesario para resaltar en la sociedad, sin necesidad de salir de mi marco solitario.

Pseudo-demonio.

No sé donde me encuentro, pero estoy teniendo un plácido sueño hasta que lentamente desde mi perspectiva empiezo a sentir en piquete en el pecho, al abrir los ojos puedo ver como una bala de alto calibre está entrando en mis costillas, probablemente un rifle, rápidamente tomo la bala evitando el daño.

\- "Ya saben donde estoy" -

A gran velocidad me muevo hacia la ventana, en mi rango de visión hay un sujeto disparándole a algunas garzas a unos 200 metros del terreno escolar, su rostro ralentizado muestra preocupación, lentamente disminuyo mi alta percepción para hablar con normalidad.

\- ¿¡Se encuentran todos bien!? -

Pregunta a gritos aquel tipo mientras su rostro se pone pálido esperando una mala noticia.

\- ¡Estamos bien, solo ten más cuidado! -

Respondo en alto volumen para ser escuchado. Lentamente empiezo a recordar todo lo que ha ocurrido, "las piezas", rápidamente observo mi tórax, no hay ni un rastro de herida, después de esa revisión me adentro nuevamente en el lugar en el que me encuentro, el club.

\- "Ya se cerraron las heridas" -

Ese pensamiento cruza por mi mente, repentinamente un sonido viene de la parte de afuera de la habitación donde me encuentro, la puerta se abre violentamente revelando a todos los miembros del club, quienes tienen una cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Issei-kun, ¿estás bien?! -

Quien pregunta eso es Akeno, quien parece ser la más preocupada de todos.

\- Estoy bien -

La cara de todos está extrañada, Koneko rápidamente empieza a detallar la zona donde incrusté las piezas de peón, luego levanta la mirada de manera sería.

\- ¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido? -

Pregunta la pequeña albina con intriga.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? -

Hago una pregunta encima de la suya para contestar.

\- Unos 2 minutos, mientras corrimos para avisar a la presidenta -

Mi rostro cambia un poco de expresión ante la afirmación.

\- Fueron dos minutos para ti, pero para mí fueron casi 2 meses, ya que mi organismo se aceleró al límite con el fin de sanar -

Después de contestar la pregunta Rias da un suspiro, luego lentamente se me acerca y pone su mano en el lugar donde se encontrarían las piezas.

\- Las piezas parecen estar oprimidas, no eres un demonio completo -

Dice ella mientras toma algo de distancia.

\- ¿Crees ser capaz de sacar tus alas? -

Me pregunta Rias, a su lado se paran Kiba y Akeno, tal vez son los más interesados en lo que vaya a pasar.

\- Creo que si, tres, dos, uno... -

De la parte baja de mi espalda, específicamente el lado izquierdo salió una pequeña ala.

\- ¿Todos los demonios tienen un ala? -

En respuesta todos en la sala sacan sus alas, demostrándome lo contrario.

\- No sé si sentirme satisfecho por convertirme en demonio o frustrado por no serlo totalmente -

Todos en la sala toman un pequeño suspiro, aliviados por un lado y divertidos por el otro.

Primer contrato.

Actualmente me encuentro en el club, han pasado 3 días desde que me convertí en un pseudo-demonio, durante esos tres días por recomendación de Rias me estoy adaptando al nuevo cuerpo que ahora poseo.

\- Creo que tú eres el más indicado para repartir panfletos -

Dice Rias, mientras Kiba me entrega una caja llena hasta el tope de estos.

\- No quiero ser un repartidor -

Eso es todo lo que digo a Rias.

\- Entrega solo esta caja y podrás hacer el trabajo de los demmmmmm...-

La voz de Rias se empezó a alargar debido a que aceleré mi percepción.

...

Mientras tanto desde el punto de vista de Rias.

\- Entrega solo esta caja y podrás hacer el trabajo de los demás -

En la palabra demás se escuchó una explosión supersónica y cinco segundos después se escuchó nuevamente, apareciendo Issei con la caja de panfletos vacía.

\- Listo -

Eso es lo que dice Issei, desde el rincón de la habitación Koneko dice unas palabras bastante hirientes, "precoz", eso va en un siseo bastante bajo, pero audible.

\- Está bien, hay un pedido vigente de una cliente bastante frecuente -

Poco después abrí el círculo mágico para transportar a Issei, este se paró en el y se transportó.

\- Suerte -

...

Cambiando nuevamente a la perspectiva de Issei, se puede ver una escena aterradora.

\- ¿Qu-qué lo que deseas? -

Pregunto viendo al hombre lleno de músculos disfrazado de chica mágica frente a mí.

\- Demonio-san, quiero que me conviertas en la chica mágica Mil-tan -

Su voz es tan penetrante que hasta las ventanas tienen repercusiones por las ondas.

\- ¿Es en serio? -

Pregunto pensando que tal vez es una broma, sin embargo su mirada seria me dice lo contrario.

\- Está bien, como es mi primer contrato va por cuenta de la casa, necesito una imagen completa de "Mil-tan" -

El gigantesco cosplayer camina un poco por la habitación provocando temblores con cada paso.

\- Aquí está -

Dice entregándome una imagen enmarcada en un hermoso marco de madera fina.

\- "Qué estás planeando mocoso" - Pregunta Draig.

\- "Voy a cumplir mi primer contrato, necesitaré muchos libros de medicina, herramientas de cirugía, anestesia y mucho ingenio" -

\- "¿Utilizarás toda tu velocidad?" -

\- "Así es" -

Lentamente pongo a "Mil-tan" dentro mi rango de visión.

\- Vuelvo en un momento -

A alta velocidad voy a un hospital y tomo todo lo necesario para lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Rápidamente regreso a casa de Mil-tan cargado con todo tipo de instrumentos.

\- Muy bien Mil-tan, por favor recuestese en la cama -

Un poco confundido me sigue la corriente, después lo pongo a dormir con una máscara de gas con anestesia.

\- Es hora, máxima velocidad, _mach 130 para tener una velocidad de 44460 m/s_ –

Después en mi mano izquierda aparece un guantelete rojo que hace un sonido. "Boost".

\- _Ahora tengo una velocidad de 88920 m/s -_

Luego mi cuerpo entero se cubre con un aura violeta.

\- _Fate Spear: Rebirth of the Fate -_

Con eso ahora mi velocidad es de 177840000 m/s, más acortado 177840 km/s, "59,3% de la velocidad de la luz".

\- _Magia anti-fricción -_

Para evitar un incendio, "empecemos".

(15 minutos después)

Lentamente una linda chica empieza a abrir los ojos, solo para verme de frente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -

Su angelical voz se dirige a mí.

\- Te hice una cirugía. Removí el 80% de tu masa muscular, modifiqué tu estructura ósea, reduje el tamaño de tus órganos internos, cambié tus órganos sexuales, reconstruí tus cuerdas vocales e inyecté algunos estrógenos en tu cuerpo -

La nueva y mejorada Mil-tan me mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Muchas gracias Demonio-san, ¿Cómo puedo pagarle? -

\- El primer contrato va por cuenta de la casa, solo firma un contrato conmigo -

Mientras tanto en el club de investigación desde la perspectiva de Kiba todos estaban hablando sobre el resultado de Issei.

\- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Issei -

Dice la presidenta al aire.

\- Ara, Ara, Rias está suspirando por un hombre -

Eso dice Akeno llamando la atención de la presidenta.

\- N-no es cierto -

Responde Rias.

\- Si es cierto, solo han pasado 20 minutos -

Justo cuando la pelea parece estar a punto de estallar Issei aparece de la nada con una cara de triunfo.

\- Volviste -

Le digo mientras camino hacia él.

\- Fue un poco difícil, pero al final pude completar la tarea -

Completó la tarea, a qué se refiere con "completar". Issei camina hasta el escritorio de la presidenta y le entrega un papel de contrato firmado legalmente.

\- No lo comprendo, se supone que los pedidos de Mil-tan son imposibles de realizar -

Issei por otro lado saca su celular y muestra una foto.

\- Este es Mil-tan antes...- Dice mientras muestra al musculoso travesti - Y esta es Mil-tan después de mis servicios - Dice mostrando una hermosa niña de almenos unos 14 años de edad con dos coletas, piel blanca y vestido de chica mágica.

\- ¡Pero qué...! - Ese es el grito unánime en el club.

Una pequeña explicación.

Todos en el club ya se calmaron ligeramente después de un shock difícil de superar. Kiba lentamente se acerca a mí con un rostro confundido.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -

Parece que la curiosidad carcome a nuestro querido príncipe.

\- No fue tan sencillo, tuve que leer demasiados libros de principio a fin para practicar esa cirugía de 10 minutos -

\- Cuánto son es exactamente demasiados - La cara de Kiba está tomando colores pálidos.

\- Unos 60 libros -

Todos están en shock nuevamente. Después de unos minutos de calma aparece una pregunta.

\- ¿A qué velocidad te mueves exactamente? -

Pregunta Rias.

\- Bueno, normalmente a Mach 130, y si a eso le agregamos el boosted gear y el Fate spear entonces...-

La explicación se vio cortada por Rias Gremory.

\- ¡Dijiste Fate Spear! -

La pelirroja parece estar en lo último de su cordura.

\- Si ese mismo -

Rias literalmente entro en tonos pálidos y se desmayó.

(Una hora después)

Rias lentamente empieza va despertar susurrando cosas como: "En qué lío me metí" y "Ahora que voy a hacer". Ya más calmada ella me mira fijamente y me dice muy seria.

\- Tu fuiste quien mató a Hanzo Shiranui, ¿Verdad? -

Ante la pregunta me veo obligado a asentir.

\- Así es, yo fui quien mató al anterior humano más poderoso, tomé su lugar y su sacred gear hereditaria denominada la catorceava longinus "Fate Spear" -

Rias se levanta del lugar donde se encontraba acostada, el comodísimo mueble, ayudada por su reina.

\- ¿Estás conciente de que eres un blanco de caza para todos aquellos seguidores de Hanzo? -

Rias está seria, demasiado seria para mi gusto.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca me atraparán -

Rias baja la mirada, tratando de calmar la desesperación que la inunda, después de todo el problema en el que está envuelta es de alto grado.

\- Hablaré con mi hermano sobre esto -

Eso es todo lo que dice Rias, se le nota muy estresada a simple vista. Sin embargo pasados unos segundos ella se calmó.

\- ¿Por qué lo mataste? -

Pregunta Rias un poco más accesible a las conversaciones.

\- Buscaba poder, y él lo tenía -

(Recuerdo)

Cuando tenía tres años apareció frente a mí un ser que se denominó a sí mismo Chakravartin, su cuerpo parecía hecho de metal y su aura era plateada. Parecía mal herido, casi agonizante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? -

En mi ingenuidad no pensé mucho aquella pregunta, solo me dejé llevar del sentimiento ocasional, acababa de perder una carrera contra mis compañeros de clase, quería ser rápido, más rápido que cualquiera.

\- Quiero ser más rápido -

Aquel ser de aspecto divino, se rió ligeramente.

\- _Última voluntad divina -_

Luego de esas palabras aquel ser se desvaneció dejándome estupefacto en aquel sendero, al que corrí después de perder la carrera.

Después de ese encuentro empecé a correr más rápido, más rápido que cualquiera, a los 4 años alcancé el Mach 1 y mi velocidad siguió aumentado un Mach en promedio al año, hasta que llame demasiado la atención a los 10 años.

Un par de demonios atacaron nuestra casa diciendo cosas como "Un sirviente prometedor", mis padres afortunadamente no se encontraban, por lo que pude utilizar la velocidad mach 7 para huir de aquellos demonios. Más adelante ya agotado decidí entrar a la iglesia, donde no fui seguido más. Allí conocí al padre Alexander, quien me acogió.

Al llegar mis padres a casa se les notificó ir a la iglesia, donde el padre les comunicó que su hijo era codiciado por los demonios. Sin dudarlo pidieron concejo al padre y este les recomendó vivir en Italia, en una de las sedes de Roma.

Sin dudar ni rechistar nos mudamos allí, no hubo ningún problema, hasta 5 años después.

Conocí a una chica huérfana, vivía en una iglesia cerca de casa, nos hicimos amigos muy rápidamente, cada vez que salía de la institución pasaba por la iglesia para jugar con ella y con los otros 16 huérfanos del lugar, el padre a cargo se llamaba Wilbert y la hermana se llamaba Irene, el padre estaba un poco pasado de peso al igual que la hermana, eso fue lo que marcó su destino final.

Un día la iglesia fue atacada, yo estaba allí, así que con la velocidad que poseía en aquel momento "Mach 12" saqué a mis 17 amigos de uno en uno en un segundo, pero el padre y la hermana pesaban demasiado, no pude llevarlos conmigo, la iglesia explotó con ellos dentro, en medio de lágrimas de los huérfanos se presentó un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos igual, "Con un demonio no se juega", dice esas palabras a la iglesia llameante, "fue por mi culpa", eso fue lo que pensé, en un arranque de ira corrí a toda velocidad y propiné un potente impacto a aquel demonio, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo atravesar la iglesia en llamas. Corrí y seguí corriendo, dejé una carta a mis padres, dejándoles claro que no me buscaran, ya que jamás me alcanzarían.

Pasé un mes viviendo por mi cuenta, tratando de superar mis límites, alcancé el Mach 15 en solo un mes. Allí es cuando lo conocí, Hanzo Shiranui.

Iba corriendo de ciudad en ciudad sin rumbo fijo, sin nada que me alcanzara, hasta aquel día, un sujeto fue capaz de superar mi velocidad, para después cortarme el paso.

\- ¿Dónde vas niño? -

Dijo ese sujeto de cabello castaño y barba igual, vestido con una gabardina café con una traje de color azul oscuro. En su brazo derecho llevaba un guante de color negro con piedra violetas, del guante sale una cadena que sube el brazo en espiral y termina en una hombrera de color negro con más piedras violetas.

\- ¡No te importa! -

Grité, no tenía tiempo que perder con aquel sujeto.

\- Te equivocas, si me importa, eres el primero a quién tengo que alcanzar con mi balance breaker, así que empieza a hablar o te mataré -

\- Ya dije, ¡Qué no te importa! -

El sujeto empezó a reír.

\- No sé cómo lo haces pero puedes correr a 5130 m/s, una increíble velocidad para alguien como tú, mi máxima velocidad es de 26 m/s, si activo mi sacred gear el tiempo a mí alrededor se hace 20 veces más lento, lo que me da una velocidad de 520 m/s y si activo el balance breaker se multiplica por 10 mi poder, dándome una velocidad total de 5200 m/s, de alguna manera soy más rápido que tú -

Su sermón empezaba a cansarme, así que me arrojé contra él, pero solo fui recibido por un rápido y potente puñetazo en el rostro, después de eso tuvimos una batalla de velocidad y golpes, donde al final resulté enterrado en una pared de la ciudad a la que me dirigía, lleno de golpe, cortes y demás daños físicos.

\- Debería matarte por tu insolencia, pero como eres humano vivirás un poco más, vuelve a enfrentarme cuando seas más rápido y no me tenga que contener -

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de él en ese año.

Ingresé a una preparatoria, donde fui bien recibido por el director, a quien confié mi secreto, entrené de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron, llegando a aumentar hasta Mach 5 al mes, en ese tiempo conocí a Draig, quien me enseñó a utilizar en boosted gear, aunque siempre tuve un problemita, nunca pasé del primer aumento. El tiempo avanzó, pasaron un año y nueve meses, finalmente decidí enfrentarlo nuevamente.

Pensé que cuando dijo que se contenía estaba bromeando, pero era en serio, para aquel entonces yo poseía una velocidad de Mach 120 equivalente a 41040 m/s, creí que le ganaría fácilmente, y así era hasta que...

\- _Yo, aquel que a todos rebasará, abandonó la lentitud, me apego a la velocidad, detengo el tiempo para cualquier adversidad, Fate Spear: Rebirth of the Fate. -_

El equivalente a Juggernaut drive en la boosted gear. Su velocidad en balance breaker se multiplicó por 10, superandome ahora en velocidad, luchamos en el desierto, provocamos cráteres de gran escala por nuestros choques de poder, pero al final fui el vencedor, active la boosted gear y dupliqué mi poder, superando su forma final, la sacred gear fate Spear pasó a ser mía por su naturaleza hereditaria.

Aprendí a dominarla casi tan rápido como empezaron los atentados en mi contra, tan solo dos meses después, en uno de ellos se vio involucrado el instituto donde estaba, salvé a todos y decidí poner distancia con Italia.

(Presente)

Supongo que ya están al día con mi historia...

Continuará...

Nota: Un capítulo algo enfocado en la trama, muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre la historia, de verdad motiva mucho saber que les guste este fic.

Agradecimientos a: eduardoleyvaz, por su interesante y motivador comentario.

Tal vez seas el próximo mencionado. Comenta.


	7. Capítulo 6: Ángeles caídos

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 6: Ángeles caídos.

La oscuridad no es un objeto o un elemento en concreto, solo es la ausencia de luz, cuando alguien te diga que tienes un corazón oscuro debes refutar, decir que no es oscuro, solo perdió su luz en un abismo profundo de soledad y dolor.

Encuentros excitantes.

Ha pasado un día desde que hablé de mi pasado con los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, no me han dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, las razones pueden variar mucho.

Pero entonces que es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, es simple, nada. Estoy casi dormido en clases, mientras la maestra da una lección relacionada con la física.

\- Hyoudo-kun -

El llamado me hace levantar la cabeza del puesto, puedo sentir la mirada de todos puesta en mí.

\- Me gustaría que dijeras que relación tenía el libro propuesto ayer con el artículo que estamos analizando -

¿Relación?, ¿Libro?, ¿Artículo?. Creo que salté la clase de esta profesora el día de ayer.

\- Bueno, la relación es...- "La verdad no tengo", rápidamente tomo el libro de un chico que está cerca de mi puesto lo mismo con el artículo. Desde mi perspectiva todos en el aula parecen estar detenidos.

El libro tiene 50 páginas y el artículo tiene 10, creo que solo tardaré un segundo, "12 horas para mí".

\- Bueno, la relación es...tá estructurada esencialmente en el cómo los agujeros negros llevan la gravedad a otro nivel, provocando que ni siquiera la luz sea capaz de escapar -

Una respuesta que resume al extremo los documentos.

\- Fue una respuesta muy mediocre, pero considerando que almenos hiciste tu tarea voy a replantearme tu expulsión -

En serio me quiere expulsar solo por no hacer la tarea y saltar sus clases, necesito leer el manual académico, ¡es urgente!.

(Después de terminar las clases)

Actualmente estoy caminando por la autopista, "No puedo creer que tuve que prestar atención a todas las clases", en el manual académico dice claramente "Expulsión por despreciar el servicio educativo". Además de eso no hay actividades en el club, al parecer Rias está en el Inframundo dando algunos informes a su hermano mayor.

A paso lento puedo visualizar una chica en mi campo de visión, va corriendo por el lado equivocado de la acera, lentamente me hago al otro lado para dejarla pasar, pero ella se mueve de acera así como yo lo hice.

\- "Acaso quiere chocar conmigo" -

Ese es el único pensamiento que sirva el océano de mi mente, hasta que me percato de su aura, "Ángel caído". Cabello negro, ojos púrpura, cara delicada y un uniforme escolar diferente al de Kuoh.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Pequeño cuervo -

Mi repentina forma de tratarla le hizo cambiar de expresión, de inocencia a agresividad.

\- Con eso confirmas nuestras dudas, eres una amenaza para nosotros -

Eso es lo que dice mientras para su carrera, de su espalda salen esas características alas negras, su vestimenta también cambia de forma, dándole un aspecto más deseable.

\- MUERE -

Grita ella a todo pulmón formando una lanza de luz, para luego arrojarla contra mí. Mientras tanto desde mi persepción puedo ver el lento avance del luminoso objeto.

\- "Creo que con su estilo van muy bien las cadenas y los objetos de adultos" -

Mientras tanto en el club.

Desde una distancia considerable puedo reconocer a Issei, quien extramente está caminando de forma normal.

\- ¿Qué haces principito?, Esa pregunta se escuchó detrás de mí.

\- Solo estoy observando a Issei-ku...- Las palabras literalmente no pudieron seguir saliendo, ya que quien estaba preguntando era el mismo que estaba en la respuesta.

\- Issei-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Se supone que no hay actividades por hoy -

El castaño toma asiento al lado de Koneko en el sofá y dice algo simplemente fuera de contexto.

\- Los ángeles caídos se excitan muy fácil, ¿Verdad? -

\- ¡Qué verg...! - Esas fueron palabras de Koneko con una cara de trastorno.

Mientras tanto en un callejón carente de suficientemente luz para considerarse oscuro.

\- ¡Raynare-sama, ¿Dónde está?! -

La dueña de esas palabras es la enana rubia a mi lado, Miltlet. Lleva un vestido gótico de color rosa y un paraguas de igual color y diseño.

\- Su aura se detecta en toda esta zona, pero no tiene un punto específico - Ese inteligente análisis es de mi compañero, Donaseek, su forma de vestir es tan anticuada y aburrida que no importa ni siquiera.

Lentamente empiezo a sentir una concentración mucho más fuerte de la magia de la jefa.

\- Por aquí - Eso es lo que digo a mis acompañantes, nos dirigimos a un estrecho pasillo entre calles, lo que había allí sin dudas era interesante y excitante.

Raynare-sama se encuentra atada con cadenas en una posición que solo da lugar a pensamientos obscenos, repartidos a su alrededor están los objetos que se utilizaron para su tortura, látigos, plumas y dildos de diferentes tamaños. Raynare-sama tiene un objeto alargado en la boca que no la deja hablar, además tiene los ojos vendados. Con cuidado retiro lo que tiene en la boca, ¡Otro maldito dildo!, y este está cubierto por un líquido blanco de origen desconocido.

\- "¿Quién pudo hacerle esto a Raynare-sama?" -

Esa pregunta pensamiento se ve contestada por la misma Raynare, de una forma irresistible.

\- ¡Más...Issei-sama...por favor...interrógueme más...soy su objeto...hágame lo que quiera! -

Los fuertes gritos en medio de gemidos de Raynare-sama se escuchan por todo el lugar, el suelo a su alrededor está mojado, resultado no de uno, sino de varios orgasmos.

Mi compañera Loli Miltlet y yo, Kalawarner, tenemos un mismo pensamiento, mientras que interiormente nos juramos encontrar al tal Issei decimos al aire con excitación.

\- ¡Al fin hay un hombre de verdad! - Este grito acompañado de una expresión ahegao en nuestros rostros.

... Mientras tanto con Donaseek... Se fue del lugar cuanto vio a Raynare, llegó a su habitación y empezó a pulir su espada. Fue una imagen demasiado excitante para él.

Continuará...

Nota: Este capítulo no estuvo muy completo debido a una migraña que tengo, en cuanto empiezo a escribir me duele mucho la cabeza, por lo tanto no tiene correcciones de ortografía...disculpen.


	8. Capítulo 7: La monja, el padre y

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 7: La monja, el padre y los caídos.

Muchas veces creemos que el destino está escrito, y hacemos acciones ridículas tratando de cambiar lo que inevitablemente llegará.

La monja.

En el mundo existen cosas incómodas, como estar en un espacioso mueble, arrinconado, respondiendo preguntas de Kiba y Koneko. Parecen asustados, como si fuera a llegar el fin del mundo.

\- ¿Ella sabe que eres un demonio? - Esa pregunta la dispara Koneko.

\- No, ella me decía humano -

Esa es toda la respuesta que doy, recordando los últimos momentos con aquella ángel caído.

...

\- Métalo donde quiera, Issei-sama, usted es el único humano que me profanará -

Por un momento me quedo pensando qué hacer. "Tal vez un poco de yogurt". A super velocidad consigo el ingrediente, luego lo riego sobre un dildo y lo empiezo a introducir en la boca de la caída, ella lo recibe gustosa.

\- Bébelo todo -

...

Por un momento Kiba y Koneko se relajaron y a la vez tuvieron un ligero escalofrío al imaginar la escena.

\- Me gustaría que no informaran de esto a Rias -

Kiba pone un rostro que demuestra comprensión y dice.

\- Está bien, pero recuerda que debes tratar cortésmente a tu ama -

\- Sabes, es difícil tratar a alguien inferior como alguien superior, que se gane mi respeto -

Ese es el pequeño reproche que doy antes de salir de allí directo a mi casa.

"Qué problemáticos son"

(Al día siguiente)

\- "Qué maldito día tan aburrido" -

\- "Oh, enserio, dímelo tú a mí, no puedes tener una pelea porque de lo contrario la niña de casa estará en problemas" - Esas palabras dice Draig, parece muy aburrido últimamente.

\- "Quiero una pelea, no clases de Ética y valores" -

Impulsado por la extrema aburrición, salí del salón de clases antes de que me llamaran a lista. Ya en un parque cercano a mi casa con todo el relajo del mundo me acuesto en el césped del lugar.

...

\- Disculpe -

Maldición. "Juro que si no es una linda rubia aquí habrá masacre". Rápidamente abro los ojos y...

\- "Mamma mía, dónde estuviste toda mi vida" -

\- Disculpe, ¿Está bien? -

Atendiendo a su llamado me limpio las lágrimas de alegría, por encontrar una humana tan angelical.

\- Si, estoy bien -

Ella por un momento le da algo de risa, pero luego se sorprende.

\- ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? -

\- Por supuesto que puedo -

\- Gracias a Dios -

Pum, un ligero dolor de cabeza me azotó de repente. Ignorando este hecho continúo con la conversación.

\- Soy Hyoudo Issei -

Me presento como siempre dejando de lado la cortesía.

\- Asia Argento, mucho gusto -

Su presentación fue totalmente inocente, es como si por unos segundos me hubiera olvidado de la oscuridad del mundo, como si ella fuera la luz que el mundo necesita.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? -

Pregunto, recordando nuevamente lo podrido que está el mundo, sospechando de la chica frente a mí, cualquier persona podría ser seguidora del difunto Hanzo.

\- Solo quería saber algo, ¿Dónde queda la iglesia? -

Eso es todo lo que ella pregunta, ahora que tomo en cuenta su apariencia, parece una monja, "¿Porqué las más hermosas se unen a la iglesia?". Esa era una de la preguntas que rondaba mi cabeza.

\- La iglesia queda colina arriba, tal vez si cierras los ojos y pides un milagro a Dios, él te llevará -

\- ¡Enserio! -

Asia en medio de su inocencia cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos ya estaba en la iglesia.

\- Lo siento Asia, pero no puedo arriesgarme a ser visto cerca de una iglesia o uno de sus miembros -

Confusión...

Las horas continuaron su transcurso, nuestro protagonista se la pasó muy aburrido, tocando traseros y senos a alta velocidad, al llegar la noche se reunió con los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

\- Bienvenido, Issei-kun -

Quien dice eso es Akeno, como siempre con su casual sonrisa, casi hipnótica para cualquiera.

\- Gracias, Akeno -

Por un momento Akeno se sorprendió por la forma tan casual, "casi descortés", con que la llamo.

\- Issei Hyoudo, tenemos mucho de que hablar -

Esas son las firmes palabras de Rias.

\- Enserio, por favor que sea rápido -

Rias no parece alguien tratable el día de hoy.

\- En el Inframundo se buscó todo tipo de datos sobre ti, y adivina qué, el cielo tiene más datos sobre ti de los que tienes tú mismo -

\- ¿El cielo?, y yo que tengo que ver con el cielo -

La confusión sin lugar a dudas también la tengo, yo tal vez si tengo vínculos con la iglesia, pero no con el cielo.

\- Negociamos con los ángeles a cambio de información tuya, tu nombre aparece en más de 72 documentos del cielo -

La pelirroja parece estar muy alterada.

\- La verdad yo nunca he tenido contacto con ángeles -

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Por supuesto que sí, yo nunca dudo -

La sala empezó a aligerar su ambiente.

\- Tomaré tu palabra y confiaré en tí, mi hermano me dijo que no me preocupara demasiado por las acciones que realizas, aclarado todo el asunto, vamos a retomar las actividades del club, Issei, párate en el círculo mágico hay una petición dirigida hacia cualquier miembro del club -

Con pasó rápido me pongo de pie en el círculo, y de inmediato aparezco en una casa, con un ambiente tétrico y macabro.

\- No, por favor, ¡No! -

\- Quien sigue a los demonios no es diferente a ellos -

Esas voces provienen del interior, temiendo lo peor mi perspectiva se acelera y el mundo se ralentiza.

\- _Anti-fricción_ -

Empiezo a adentrarme en la oscuridad, una casa no muy vieja, pero si carente de luz, continúo por el pasillo y en la sala principal está mi contratante, tirado en el suelo con alguno cortes profundos en el abdomen, se trata de un hombre de mediana edad con cabello corto café y ojos grises, todas las prendas que trae puestas están manchadas de su propia sangre. Y el causante de sus heridas se encuentra bajando su espada de luz, apuntando al cuello de su víctima, lleva un traje de exorcista, tiene cabello blanco y una sonrisa demencial.

Viendo la situación tomo al hombre y lo llevo al hospital, si no se tratan sus heridas podría morir, simplemente lo dejo en urgencias, donde los doctores lo trataron en cuanto lo vieron, "Tuve que disminuir la velocidad para asegurarme de que lo atendieron", ya estando tranquilo de que mi cliente estaba en buenas manos regresé a su casa, para afrontar a su atacante.

Ingreso a la casa y ese sujeto tiene un rostro de confusión, parece estar gritándole a alguien.

\- Oye, idiota, ¿porqué atacaste a mi cliente? -

En medio de la sorpresa ese sujeto se cayó de espaldas.

\- Maldita sea, ese hijo de p*ta fue capaz de llamar un sucio demonio para que lo salvara -

El exorcista se puso de pie y saco de su traje una pistola para hacer conjunto con su espada de luz.

\- ¿Quién te envió? -

\- Nadie me envío, solo decidí salir a matar sucios demonios -

\- Ese hombre es humano -

\- Te equivocas, quien hace tratos con los demonios se vuelve un demonio -

Este maldito idiota me está sacando de quicio.

\- Mi nombre es Freed S... -

Esa frase se ve acortada por mi puño incrustándose en el rostro de ese idiota.

\- Agradece que no tengo deseos matar, arrodíllate y lame mis zapatos, tal vez te perdone -

La padre Freed se levanta iracundo.

\- COMO SI PUDIERAS MATARME, PEDAZO DE MIERDA -

Rápidamente empieza a disparar con su enorme arma, 18 tiros seguidos, toda la munición en un instante.

\- Pero qué... -

Eso es lo que dice, ya que estoy ileso, luego levanto la mano derecha y dejó caer 18 balas al suelo.

\- Es hora de ir al otro lado -

Mi persepción se aceleró, estaba preparado para matar al padre, pero ocurrió algo, en un rincón vi aquella cabellera rubia del parque.

\- ¿Asia? -

Detuve mi ataque contra el padre y me dirigí a ella.

\- ¿Issei-kun? -

Su rostro parece confundido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Le pregunto a la que yo considero la inocencia en persona.

\- Estoy ayudando al padre Freed con sus exorcismos -

Contesta ella muy inocente de lo que Freed estuvo a punto de hacer.

\- Que lindo reencuentro, lástima que aquí es donde vas a morir -

El padre loco hace un arremetida con espada, estaba a punto de matarlo con mi velocidad, pero de repente de un círculo mágico salió Kiba y empezó a enfrentarse al padre.

\- Señor exorcista, ¿está usted bien? -

Pregunta Kiba al sacerdote, dándome más confusión.

\- ¿Vinieron a salvar a este idiota? -

\- Por supuesto que sí, no queremos problemas con los ángeles caídos -

Quien dijo eso fue Rias, quien salió del círculo junto con Akeno y Koneko.

\- El cliente está a salvó Issei-kun, debemos retirarnos -

Esas palabras las dice Akeno. Sin embargo la habitación empezó a cubrirse por un instinto asesino tan pesado, que la gravedad en Júpiter parece muy ligera a su lado.

\- **Este es un asunto de hombre a hombre, ustedes se pueden largar de aquí** -

Todos los miembros del club sintieron por primera vez mi enojo, y es normal, la única forma de hacerme enojar es decir que la vida de alguien es insignificante y debe ser apagada.

\- Despídete, Freed -

Cuando me disponía a matar a Freed apareció otra distracción, un círculo mágico en el techo del lugar. De el salieron cuatro caídos, entre los cuales reconocí a una.

\- ¡Issei-sama! -

Exclamación emocionada de Raynare mientras se me abalanza y empieza a excitarse sobre mí.

\- ¿Ese es Issei-sama? - pregunta una pequeña rubia con un vestido gótico.

\- Si, él es - responde Raynare.

\- ¡Por favor Issei-sama, háganos sus esclavas! - Dicen las tres ángeles caídos.

\- ¡Pero qué...! -

Eso es lo que dice el único ángel caído de sexo masculino.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 8: Un contrato y una maldición

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 8: Un contrato y una maldición.

Las reacciones químicas liberadas en cualquier situación tienen solo dos puntos de vista, conveniente o no conveniente, si un día invitas a salir a la chica que siempre te ha gustado y ella acepta, solo hubo una conveniencia a tu favor, diferente a si te hubiera rechazado, ten en cuenta este conocimiento y no lo dejes pasar.

Contrato.

En mi vida no había tenido demasiadas situaciones incómodas, solo aquel interrogatorio cuando mamá descubrió que estaba realizando pequeños robos de golosinas a alta velocidad, recuerdo que aquel día mis padres llamaron al dueño de la tienda, él se sentó en la silla del comedor, mis padres en el mueble y no conformes con eso me pusieron en medio, para empezar esa charla sobre la moralidad y la ética.

Cambiando de escenario, ahora mismo me encuentro en algo muy similar, estoy en un mueble en medio de Raynare y una chica rubia con aspecto infantil con coletas en su cabello, y un llamativo vestido con volantes, la primera se encuentra a mi derecha y la segunda a mi izquierda, detrás de mí se encuentra otra chica de cabello violeta, a un lado suyo hay un hombre alto con sombrero y al otro está ese loco de Freed.

Frente a mí se encuentra Rias, en un segundo mueble, junto a su reina, su caballero y su torre, la mirada de todos es bastante afilada.

\- Que explicación tienes a esto, Issei -

Esas firmes palabras las arroja Rias. Tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible solo levanto las manos como si estuviera a punto de ser arrestado.

\- Yo solo estaba caminando por la calle y me topé con Raynare -

Rias se puso de pie, mientras liberaba su aura de color carmesí, provocando que el aire en la sala se alborotara, creando fuertes corrientes de rápido viento.

\- ¿Qué tipo de encuentro tuvieron para que ella y sus compañeras quieran ser tus esclavas? -

La ira parece estar desbordándose de cada poro de su cuerpo.

\- Lo peor es que no lo hiciste primero conmigo -

...

Ese comentario totalmente fuera de lugar fue hecho por Akeno, quien parece estar enojada. Rias sorprendida empezó a bajar un poco su aura, ya que ahora estaba apenada por su reina.

\- La verdad es que no entiendo cuál es el escándalo -

Ese totalmente maduro comentario fue hecho por el principito rubio, quien ya estaba enterado de lo que había hecho, al igual que Koneko.

\- El problema es que Issei tuvo contacto con un potencial enemigo, y no me lo dijo -

Ese comentario es de la pelirroja, quien ya se está recuperando del ataque de pena que le provocó Akeno.

\- Creí que íbamos a hablar sobre cómo ser esclavas legales de Issei-sama -

Ese fue el comentario de Miltlet, quien parece confundida por la charla que se está teniendo.

\- No comprendo cual es su afán por ser esclavas -

Esa pregunta le surge a Kiba, quien tampoco tiene muchas velas en este entierro.

\- Si nos convertimos en esclavas de Issei-sama, obtendremos todo el placer del mundo, además nos liberaremos del comando de Kokabiel -

Eso es lo que contesta Raynare mientras de manera imprevista abraza a Issei.

\- Conozco el efecto placentero de una sucubo en la cama, pero Issei solo con sus manos supera esa sensación -

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por dos cosas, la primera era el hecho de que Raynare ya ha tenido encuentros prohibidos con las demonios sucubos y la segunda era el hecho de que alguien superara el placer absoluto de esa raza de demonios.

\- Hay un pequeño problema con lo que ustedes quieren, Issei-senpai es de clase baja, por lo tanto no puede tener un séquito -

Ese comentario es lanzado de manera fría por Koneko, sin embargo no esperó lo que venía como respuesta.

\- Hay otros medios de contrato entre siervos y maestro, no te preocupes por eso -

Ese comentario lo hace Raynare, mientras lanza una mirada triunfal a Koneko.

\- ¿No te importa el hecho de que Issei es un demonio? - Esto lo pregunta Rias.

\- No es un demonio, solo un 30% de él es demonio, además mientras se trate de Issei-sama no importa, ¿Verdad? -

Esa última pregunta va dirigida a Kalawarner y Miltlet. Pero ahora volviendo al sacerdote, es extraño que no haya pronunciado una sola palabra, en realidad me iba a atacar al inicio de la charla, pero lo llevé al mar para que no interrumpiera, y nadie se ha dado cuenta.

\- Ahhh, okay, ahora estoy perturbado -

Ese es el único comentario de Donaseek.

\- Regresaré al cuartel, buscaré una habitación, me haré bolita y dejaré de pensar en este asunto -

Esas son las sabias palabras del caído antes de retirarse en un círculo mágico.

\- Vale, ya dejando de lado el asunto del contrato, ¿Ya puedo irme a dormir? -

Ese es el único comentario que hago en esta sala.

\- Si, creo que podemos cerrar el asunto, supongo que ahora ellas vivirán contigo -

Eso lo dice Rias envuelta en su aura con ganas de matar, es mi imaginación o parece celosa, da igual. Con velocidad desaparezco del lugar llevando a tres chicas conmigo, y si contamos a Asia que está en la iglesia, tengo a cuatro chicas conmigo, no sé si sentirme como un ganador.

Mientras tanto en el club.

\- Rias -

Este llamado es hecho por Akeno.

\- ¿Qué? -

Rias parece algo distraída por el asunto que acaba de pasar.

\- Quieres saber cómo se siente ese placer, ¿Verdad? -

\- Si, así es...¡Digo, NO! -

Estando distraída dio una respuesta, pero después se arrepintió, solo tú decides que es lo que crees.

Maldito.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que ocurrió aquella conversación, el contrato se realizó con éxito, este me permite conocer la posición de mis esclavas y viceversa, no tiene más extras además de servir como evidencia de que son mías.

Por capricho las tres caídas se inscribieron a la preparatoria Kuoh e hicieron inscribir a Asia, quien extrañamente parecía más alegre, en estas dos semanas ella ya tiene amigos, en cambio yo ahora tengo más enemigos, desde que se supo que las cuatro viven en mi casa, los insultos y atentados por parte del dúo pervertido y el resto de los hombres no han cesado ni por un momento, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, resolviendo diferencias con el dúo pervertido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? -

Pregunto tratando de parecer serio, ellos al instante cruzan miradas y dicen al unísono.

\- Presentamos algunas chicas -

Casi como si esperara esa respuesta yo les respondo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Solo eso?, tengo una amiga en la dirección escrita en este papel, por favor no causen demasiado escándalo, o pueden ir a prisión -

Eso lo digo mientras les doy la dirección de Mil-tan, les deseo suerte. Ambos salen corriendo en busca de aquel lugar que puede significar un sueño hecho realidad. Mientras tanto yo empiezo a caminar al club, no ha habido mucha actividad últimamente, como si los ánimos de sus miembros estuvieran por los suelos. Al llegar a la puerta del club puedo sentir un aura que aguarda al otro lado.

\- Hola a todos -

Digo mientras abro la puerta, pero lo único que veo es a Rias sentada en el mueble siendo abrazada por un sujeto rubio que a primera vista ya me cae pésimo.

\- ¿Quién es el rubio con cara de idiota que está con Rias? -

Todos en la sala se tensionaron ante lo que dije, como si ese sujeto fuera muy fuerte.

\- Se trata del prometido de la presidenta Rias, Raiser Phenex - Dice Kiba.

Esas palabras tan simples me sorprendieron, siempre creí que Rias era un espíritu libre, pero solo es un pájaro enjaulado.

\- Y que es lo que quiere, debería largarse de una vez, no creo que Rias se fije en un idiota como él -

Las palabras que ahora mismo lanzo provocan que Raiser se ponga de pie, Rias se quitó de su lado en cuanto él la soltó.

\- Qué dijiste, insecto de clase baja -

Parece muy enojado, casi se siente un aura alrededor.

\- Dije que deberías largarte, por si no lo has notado, por mi parte no eres bienvenido -

Raiser ahora estaba ardiendo más, de su espalda salieron alas de fuego que empezaron a subir la temperatura del lugar, sin embargo hubo una interrupción.

\- Si no se calman me veré en la obligación de intervenir a la fuerza -

Ese comentario lo hace una mujer de aspecto maduro, con cabello plateado organizado en un molesto peinado, vestida como mucama.

\- Pues tendrás que intervenir, porque mientras yo esté aquí, ese idiota no será bienvenido -

Las palabras que dije fueron suficientes para hacer que la mucama se enojara.

\- Si desea desafiarme lo esperaré en la parte de afuera de este edificio -

Dice ella en su tono frío.

\- Yo nunca huyo de una pelea -

Fue un giro inesperado de hechos pero ahora mismo me encuentro en la parte trasera del edificio a punto de enfrentar a aquella mujer.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Le pregunto mientras me pongo en una "posición de batalla", que nunca utilizo.

\- Me llamo Grayfia, y tú -

\- Issei Hyoudo -

En cuanto dije mi nombre ella hizo un extraordinario arranque de velocidad, unos 280 m/s, una velocidad que supera a Kiba.

\- "Interesante" -

Moviéndome a Mach 100 después de activar magia anti-fricción me muevo hacia mi contrincante, ella se quitó ese traje de mucama y ahora tiene puesto un traje muy apretado de color negro, bastante sexy.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pelea podría ser entretenida? -

De manera ligera, para mí, le doy un ligero toque.

Mientras tanto desde la perspectiva de Grayfia.

\- Issei Hyoudo -

Esa es la respuesta para empezar la batalla, en un arranque de velocidad me apuro a golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero en medio de la carrera me veo golpeada por una fuerza inconmensurable, que me envía a chocar contra el edificio.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -

Una pregunta llega a mis oídos, lentamente me levanto de los escombros y me preparo para un ataque a gran escala.

\- _Helada mortal -_

Alrededor del peón de Rias empiezan a salir una gran cantidad de picos de hielo de más de 30 metros de altura que no buscan otra cosa más que empalar a su blanco. Sin embargo con sorpresa y horror me doy cuenta de algo, una mano se encuentra tocando mis pechos frotándolos de manera suave y seductora, rápidamente me retiro del lugar y lo único que veo es al peón de Rias allí de pie, con una sonrisa de travesura en su rostro.

\- Tienes una gran cantidad de poder, pero la velocidad de tus ataques nunca me alcanzará -

Esas son las palabras del sujeto con el me enfrento.

\- "Cómo es posible que se mueva tan rápido" -

Ese es único pensamiento que hay en mi cabeza, junto a una ligera ira por el hecho de ser tocada por alguien que no es mi esposo, sin embargo es extraño, solo me tocó un segundo, pero la sensación que provoca es algo extremo.

\- Además te diré un secreto, mi velocidad se ha incrementado en estos 20 días que llevo como peón de Rias, ahora soy capaz de moverme a Mach 150, ¿no es increíble? -

Cuando mensiona su velocidad lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar la boca, tal medida de velocidad no puede ser alcanzada ni siquiera por mi esposo, el rey demonio.

\- Además puedo sentir como el poder de las piezas crece, en este momento soy un 49% de demonio, mientras más demonio soy más rápido me vuelvo -

Al terminar esa frase el peón de Rias desaparece de la mirada de todos, y de repente se escucha una explosión en el club.

Punto de vista de Issei.

Después de terminar esa frase que da cuenta de mi poder puedo ver el rostro horrorizado de ese estúpido Phenex, a una velocidad de Mach 5 empiezo a correr hacia mi víctima pero de repente soy llamado.

\- "Oye, compañero, las piezas acaban de pasar a 50%" -

\- "Eso es perfecto Draig, ahora soy medio demonio" -

De repente una voz empieza a resonar en mi cabeza, una voz que nunca olvidaré, Hanzo.

Recuerdo.

 _Me encontraba en un choque intenso de ataques contra Hanzo en su forma final,_ _ **Rebirth of the fate**_ _, el desierto en el que luchamos está lleno de gigantescos cráteres productos de nuestro enfrentamiento. En uno de los choques nos separamos._

 _\- Este será mi último ataque,_ _ **Ultimate curse**_ _-_

 _Dice Hanzo mientras su dedo índice reúne una cantidad de energía colosal._

 _\- Yo también usaré mi ataque final,_ _ **Puño con fricción**_ _-_

 _La magia anti-fricción se desactivó y ahora estaba preparado para el ataque final._

 _Hanzo fue el primero en arrancar, después hice lo mismo, cuando estábamos frente a frente él intentó tocar mi frente con su dedo pero logré evadir, recibiendo solo un corte en el pómulo izquierdo, pero para desgracia de Hanzo, mi puño si lo impactó de lleno, provocando una onda de choque que fundió la arena y las rocas enunciado radio de 3 kilómetros, convirtiendo el lugar en magma._

 _\- La batalla terminó, Hanzo -_

 _Digo mientras observo a mi dañado oponente, solo queda la mitad superior de su cuerpo, lentamente la lanza empieza a salir de Hanzo, ya que estaba convertida en una armadura de cubierta completa, sin ningún tipo de miramiento tomo la lanza y la guardo en la Boosted gear._

 _\- No dejes de ser humano -_

 _Esas palabras son las últimas que pronuncia en su aliento final._

Fin del recuerdo.

\- "Ya no eres un humano" -

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, rápidamente la cicatriz en mi pómulo izquierdo empieza a brillar en un intenso tono violeta, y unas raíces del mismo color empiezan a salir de esta, a una velocidad inimaginable cubren todo mi cuerpo, provocándome un enorme dolor y evitándome frenar, provocando que choque con el edificio a una velocidad de Mach 5.

\- "Ya no soy humano" -

\- ¡Issei! -

Un grito preocupado se escucha en la lejanía, es Rias quien lo da, ahora siento pena. Le estoy provocando problemas a mi ama.

Nota: Un saludo para todos, en especial a eduardoleyva, SilVerCrow, Incursio Graal y Sil-celestion-boos imperial.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	10. Capítulo 9: Decisiones

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 9:Decisiones.

Eludir una responsabilidad solo es demostrar inmadurez, una falta de capacidad para responder por lo que a cada uno corresponde. ¿Te identificas con ese grupo?, o perteneces a aquellos que responden por lo que les corresponde, aquellos que se enfrentan al mundo sin mirar el borde, aquellos que no miran atrás en sus decisiones. Tú decides.

Mi voluntad.

\- "Oscuridad" -

Ese es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza, lentamente empiezo a abrir los telones del mundo, los párpados de mis ojos. Lo primero que visualizo es mi mano izquierda, que se encuentra relativamente cerca de mi rostro, sin embargo, hay algo extraño en la habitual mano que siempre tengo, raíces que la envuelven, y no raíces ordinarias, son raíces con agudas espinas que están ancladas a mi carne, desgarrando músculos.

\- _Al fin despertaste_ -

Una voz familiar resuena en mi cabeza, sin embargo, parece que se encuentra algo debilitada, casi cansina, agitada si lo pones en términos sencillos.

\- "¿Qué es lo que ocurre Draig?" -

Pregunto a mi compañero interior, quien según el tono de voz parece en aprietos.

\- _Al parecer se activó una maldición que puso en tí Hanzo -_

Exaltado por afirmación me levanto del lugar de reposo donde me encuentro, mi cama, al parecer me encuentro en casa. Dejando de lado eso ahora empiezo a sentir un intenso dolor, que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, dolorosas punzadas. Levantándome de la cama corro hacia un espejo en la habitación y veo con sorpresa lo que es, raíces espinosas que salen desde mi pómulo izquierdo y envuelven cada extremidad útil dentro de mi fisiología.

\- " Así que esas palabras eran una advertencia para esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?, 10 o 20 minutos, ¿Verdad?" -

Pregunto de manera ordinaria a Draig tratando de saber el tiempo exacto.

\- _Desgraciadamente no, ya ajustas 9 días desde que sufriste este pequeño inconveniente -_

La respuesta del dragón que se encuentra dentro de mi empiezan a causar cierta preocupación, de repente la puerta se abre y se muestra a una chica de complexión pequeña de cabello blanco corto con una mirada monótona, es Koneko, quien de manera impensable se arrojó a abrazarme.

\- ¡Issei-senpai! -

La acción tan adorable me toma desprevenido, pero ella de repente se retira, cortesía de las espinas que me amarran. Fijándome un poco en su aspecto parece agitada, ella lleva un traje de entrenamiento físico sencillo, camisa blanca y blumers rojos.

\- ¿Cómo se siente, Issei-senpai? -

Me pregunta ella con algo de imperceptible alivio y felicidad, toma asiento mientras me observa atentamente esperando una respuesta pronta.

\- No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que estoy bien -

Cómo prueba me levanté e intenté correr a toda velocidad, pero no ocurrió nada, lo único que hice fue correr con una velocidad ordinaria hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- _Es tan malo como sospechaba, ahora no posees ningún tipo de poder_ -

Ese es el desalienta dirección comentario del emperador dragón rojo, un desafortunado hecho que me lleva a convertirme en un ser inútil y sin valor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Issei-senpai? -

Pregunta Koneko algo confundida, en este momento la respuesta que le puedo dar me hace dudar un poco, después de todo son demonios, tal vez como ahora no soy útil podría tratar de eliminarme. "¡NO!", me digo a mi mismo fuertemente tratando de cambiar esa idea poco lógica y subjetiva, así que poniendo mi vida en sus manos lo digo sin dudar ni arrepentirme.

\- Creo que perdí todos mis poderes -

Las palabras que dije a Koneko no tuvieron demasiado impacto, como si eso no fuera lo más importante en este momento.

\- Tal ves los poderes de Issei-senpai sean una parte especial, pero lo es más el vínculo que ahora posees con nosotros, el hecho de que estés bien es la mejor noticia que puede recibir en este momento la presidenta -

Esa es la gratificante respuesta de Koneko, de repente un picor empieza a asolar mi nariz, mientras mis ojos empiezan a tener cierto ardor irresistible.

\- Gracias -

Eso es todo lo que digo a Koneko mientras de mis ojos se escapan pequeñas gotas de algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, verdadera alegría, alegría de ser aceptado como un ser que siente y no como una simple herramienta.

\- Creo que el único inconveniente que tendremos es que no podrás estar presente -

Esas palabras de Koneko me confunden repentinamente. Rápidamente limpio mis primeras lágrimas en años y formulo algo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no podré estar presente? -

Pregunto a Koneko con curiosidad e intriga por saber qué es lo que quiere decir.

\- La presidenta al ver tu esfuerzo por defenderla decidió rechazar el compromiso, en un inicio se armó una pequeña disputa, pero luego se decidió que habría un encuentro entre el séquito de la presidenta y el séquito de su contrincante, en este caso, Raiser Phenex -

Las palabras de Koneko me hicieron abrir los ojos enormemente, fui un motivo para que Rias decidiera desafiar el compromiso que probablemente fuera obligado.

\- Dile a Rias que yo participaré en ese encuentro -

Koneko de repente me mira extrañada y hace una simple pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás?, apenas si puedes ponerte de pie -

Ante las palabras de Koneko yo simplemente sonrío y respondo.

\- Con voluntad se puede lograr cualquier cosa, confía en mí -

Eso es lo que le digo a Koneko mientras mi sonrisa crece aun más, ante esto de repente Koneko también pone una pequeña sonrisa como apoyo emocional.

Hechos inesperados.

Después de tener una emotiva charla Koneko y yo nos dirigimos hacia el comedor principal, donde no había nadie.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? -

Pregunto a Koneko mientras observo los alrededores.

\- Se encuentran entrenando, Raynare-sama, Kalawarner-san y Miltlet-chan se ofrecieron a ayudar en su entrenamiento -

La respuesta de la pequeña albina me sorprendió de sobremanera, nunca esperé eso por parte de las caídas.

\- Koneko, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo -

Koneko al instante asiente, pero de repente pone una cara extraña.

\- Lo pervertido está prohibido -

Ante ese comentario me da una ligera risa.

\- Puedes estar tranquila Koneko-chan, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no siento el mundo a esta velocidad, como si todo fluyera de manera normal, ahora puedo escuchar de manera normal las palabras que dicen, pero necesito recuperar mi velocidad -

Koneko me mira por unos segundos y luego da un suspiro.

\- No todos los días puedes percibir el mundo de manera normal, al ritmo al que deseas volver creo que no te podré alcanzar, así que haré esto ahora -

De manera inesperada Koneko empieza a acercarse a mi y me lanza sobre el mueble, en medio del desconcierto se pone por encima de mí y pone su rostro demasiado cerca del mío.

\- El aura que emana Issei-senpai es irresistible, incluso la presidenta ya siente un deseo sexual por usted, cuando ella sea tuya no quiero ser olvidada -

Al terminar eso de repente la pequeña albina empieza a besarme de manera muy erótica, incluso utiliza su lengua en ese proceso, yo si quedarme atrás empiezo a corresponder haciendo más intenso el momento.

\- "A tomar por culo la ONU" -

Eso es lo único que pienso mientras sigo con el acto, de repente las espinas se empiezan a retirar y se comprimen nuevamente en aquella cicatriz que me provocó Hanzo. El beso fue largo, fue un momento muy caluroso, y podría continuar, pero ya será en otra ocasión, ya que Koneko se empezó a sonrojar y tomó un poco de distancia.

\- Lo siento Issei-senpai, creo que me dejé llevar -

Dice ella tratando de ocultar su rostro.

\- No sé cómo responder ante esta situación, pero te prometo que no te quedarás atrás -

Ate estas palabras Koneko me abraza nuevamente. Ahora de manera más cómoda debido a la ausencia de las espinas.

\- Koneko, ¿Tú sabes meditar? -

Pregunto repentinamente.

\- Así es, ¿Porqué lo preguntas? -

Repentinamente una lanza se empieza a materializar en mi mano izquierda, mide almenos 2 metros, en una punta hay un filo curvado de color plateado y en el otro lado hay un cristal afilado de color violeta intenso.

\- Necesito hablar con lo que sea que haya aquí dentro -

Digo mientras señalo la lanza.

Acepto mi destino.

Koneko me pidió tomar asiento en el mueble de la casa, luego ella se sentó en mi regazo y empezó liberar un aura enfocándose en la _Fate Spear,_ después de todo estamos tratando de comunicarnos con ella. De repente el mundo empieza a diluirse, como pintura húmeda en la lluvia, y frente a nosotros aparece una mujer de cabello violeta y ojos verdes con facciones hermosas, que tiene un vestido blanco como prenda única.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? -

Pregunta ella mientras se acerca a nosotros.

\- Deseo recuperar mi velocidad -

Esa es la única respuesta que doy ante las femeninas palabras que me intimidan con cada paso que da.

\- Hanzo te advirtió que no dejaras de ser humano, aun así, hiciste caso omiso a sus palabras, este es el resultado -

Esa respuesta me pone a pensar un poco pero luego yo contesto.

\- Nunca prometí hacer lo que él dijo, a mi me pareció que era más una advertencia -

De forma inmediata la chica contesta.

\- Y lo era, pero al ritmo que vas solo le causarás más curiosidad, necesitabas detener esos rápidos pasos, él es muy vanidoso con su puesto, quien intenta robar el puesto del dios de la velocidad no tendrá un mundo feliz -

Esas son las palabras del espíritu que vive en la lanza del destino, una sabiduría excelsa que fácilmente supera la humana.

\- No pretendo robar su puesto -

Esa es la respuesta que doy, sin embargo, ella pon una mirada en conjunto con una sonrisa.

\- El solo hecho de querer ser más rápido te pone en una categoría de rival para él -

Esas palabras me sorprenden ligeramente, de repente el mundo imaginario en el que nos encontramos se distorsiona, Koneko desaparece y el mundo se convierte en un vacío oscuro, cadenas de las profundidades surgen y me envuelven dejando mis movimientos nulos, empiezo a escuchar voces que parecen venir de diferentes mundos, con un eco tan fuerte que parecen revotar en muros.

De repente siento la ausencia de mis piernas, estas están separadas de mi cuerpo en una zona externa, envueltas en cintas y cadenas poco cómodas, ya que aun puedo sentir la sensación que da tener esas cosas apretadas.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el destino que te espera? –

Me pregunta ella viéndome desde las alturas, sus ojos tienen un intenso brillo violeta en medio de la oscuridad que la rodea.

\- Aceptaré mi destino, nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones –

Ella al escuchar mi respuesta pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pone al gato de Alicia en un segundo lugar. De repente mis piernas se liberan y se unen al lugar que les corresponde, los objetos que me atrapan también desaparecen del lugar. Ahora la realidad se modifica nuevamente y estoy de pie frente al espíritu de la lanza del destino, Fate spear.

\- Demuéstrame que no eres solo uno más, llena mis expectativas, Issei Hyoudo –

Al decir esas palabras ella se desvanece del espacio y la realidad ilusoria se rompe. Ahora aparezco en la habitación con Koneko en mi regazo.

\- Lo logre –

Esas son las palabras que digo a Koneko, sin embargo, su expresión está congelada, detenida en el tiempo, ralentizada en exceso.

\- Es hora de luchar, mi rival –

Esas palabras son dichas por un sujeto desde la ventana por un sujeto de cabello rubio, que viste una manta blanca que cubre todo su cuerpo dejando únicamente descubierto su rostro.

\- Dios de la velocidad –

Esa es lo único que puedo decir ante esta situación, al parecer todo el mundo está ralentizado, pero no lo suficiente para mí.

\- También creo que ya es hora de molernos a golpes –

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 10: Confrontación veloz

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 10: Confrontación veloz.

Un rival digno, eso es lo que buscan aquellos con un poder elevado, alguien con quien llegar a su máximo estado, alguien que los lleve al punto de ser casi derrotados, alguien que los lleve a conseguir nuevos resultados. Sin embargo ese no es el caso de nuestro protagonista, él no quiere un rival que desee acabar con todo lo que exista, esa es una de las razones por las que mató a Hanzo, su primer digno rival, muerto en el segundo intento, Hyoudo Issei es alguien que no disfruta pelear, él prefiere salvar, y si salvar significa matar él lo hará sin dudar. Pero también está el otro lado de la moneda, al ser alguien tan egoísta con su propio tiempo detesta a aquellos que deseen perturbar su estilo de vida, quien busca problemas con Hyoudo Issei los encuentra...y demasiado rápido.

El dios de la velocidad.

Frente a mis ojos se visualiza un enemigo, de cabello dorado como los rayos del sol con piel de tono alabastro, ojos violetas y rostro pulido, en su joven expresión se puede distinguir una sonrisa al borde de la locura, viste únicamente una túnica blanca que cubre todo su cuerpo. Mientras que yo visto solo un short blanco y una camisa negra. Aparte de eso en mi regazo se encuentra Koneko, quien viste el uniforme deportivo de Kuoh.

\- _Ven_ -

Dice mi enemigo telepáticamente directo a mi mente con una expresión que solo demuestra prepotencia y arrogancia, a sus espaldas se abre un portal con apariencia de puerta interdimensional.

Respondiendo a su desafío me deslizo por el cuerpo de Koneko y la dejo cayendo lentamente en la cama de sábanas azules, su expresión se mantiene estática debido a la velocidad a la que nos movemos aquel hombre rubio y yo. Para ella no ha transcurrido ni siquiera un milisegundo.

En cuanto me pongo de pie frente a ese sujeto, este se marcha rápidamente por el portal, por lo que a paso súper rápido decido seguir a mi némesis.

- _¿Para dónde vas?_ -

Digo mentalmente al sujeto que encuentra a más de 200 metros lejos de mí. Corriendo a más de 66000 m/s, una velocidad que apenas acabo de obtener, gracias a que la parte demonio me aceptó totalmente, ahora puedo moverme a Mach 195, soy un 50% más rápido de lo que era antes de unirme a la nobleza de Rias.

Tal vez sea por la adrenalina y la acción del momento, pero apenas me doy cuenta del lugar al que llegamos al pasar el portal, un espacio desértico iluminado por una estrella cercana, la temperatura no llega a más de 10 grados centígrados, el oxígeno del lugar es muy reducido, haciendo muy dificultoso el trabajo de respirar. En un momento dado el corredor que persigo se detiene, entonces yo imito esa acción al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -

Hablo utilizando mis cuerdas vocales, antes no podíamos hablar con sonido debido a que nos movíamos más rápido que este, por lo que las palabras nunca llegaban, en cambio las ondas telepáticas viajan a la velocidad de la luz, dando un medio de comunicación más efectivo entre corredores híper sónicos.

\- Es un planeta que estuvo habitado durante algún tiempo, por alguna razón toda forma de vida en este planeta desapareció hace mucho tiempo, lo que en este momento estás respirando son los restos de oxígeno de esa forma de vida -

Aquellas palabras con una clara falta de tacto me dan una idea superficial y subjetiva de lo que probablemente ocurrió en este lugar.

\- Tú fuiste quien acabó con la vida en este planeta, ¿verdad? -

Ante mi interrogante él simplemente pone una sonrisa burlona mientras levanta la mirada al parecer en busca de las estrellas.

\- Tal ves si, tal vez no. Porqué no lo averiguas tu mismo -

Después de decir eso un aura de color dorado empezó a envolverlo, aquella prenda blanca se empezó a convertir en una armadura del mismo color con detalles en dorado, esta no parece hecha para resistir, ya que tiene una complexión delgada y ligera, casi parece una simple tela muy apretada, de no ser por el brillante oro que brilla en algunas partes.

\- _Es hora, compañero_ -

Esas palabras llegan a mi mente por parte de uno de los inquilinos que habitan dentro de mí, específicamente por parte del emperador dragón rojo.

\- "Es la segunda vez que tengo que recurrir a tu poder por una razón seria" -

Eso es lo que respondo al dragón en mi interior.

 _\- ¡Boosted gear! -_

Ese es el característico sonido emitido por la sacred gear con la que fui "bendecido", se trata de un guantelete de un tipo de material duro similar al metal, este posee el color marca del dragón, rojo, como la sangre que brota de cualquier herida que se genere en mi cuerpo, en el dorso de la mano hay una peculiar gema de color verde que emite un brillo resplandeciente que la hace un poco difícil de observar, pero si eres un buen detallista en el centro de esta se puede notar una figura algo extraña, un cerrojo, que da a entender un bloqueo si se encuentra ausente la llave para abrirlo.

\- _¡Boost!_ -

El único aumento del que dispone la sacred gear se hace presente, duplicando temporalmente todas las capacidades del usuario, para el caso sería yo.

\- _Demuéstrame tu determinación_ -

Esas palabras telecomunicadas vienen por parte de mi segunda inquilina, una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta y ojos iguales, vestida con una única prenda blanca, tal y como lo estaba mi potencial oponente hace unos momentos. Algo extrañamente curioso.

 _\- ¡Fate Spear!_ -

Ese segundo tono más femenino hace que en la palma de mi mano izquierda aparezca una lanza de aspecto bélico, en un extremo está su filo y al otro está un cristal de color violeta que simula ser un segundo filo.

\- _¡Balance breaker, time slower! -_

Ante este sonido la lanza se une a mi hombro izquierdo, haciendo un conjunto con la boosted gear.

 _\- ¡Rebirth of the fate! -_

Ante este último sonido mi cuerpo entero, incluído el rostro, se cubrió de una armadura de color negro con detalles violetas y cristales del mismo color, destacando el gran cristal en el pecho, esta no está hecha para resistir, ya que da una movilidad y comodidad extremas, lo único diferente en toda la armadura es el guantelete rojo que permanece en su lugar.

\- Llámame Rativas, ese es mi nombre, mereces conocerlo antes de dejar este mundo corpóreo -

Eso es lo que afirma el ahora conocido como Rativas, de repente se formó un silencio que generaba tensión, para ambos el mundo transcurre lento, por lo que pareció una eternidad este pequeño momento, pero al final se rompió la calma con un sonido de activación por parte de la armadura que llevo puesta.

 _\- ¡Slow!_ -

Ese es el último sonido que esperaba, de repente el mundo empezó a moverse 2000 veces más lento, eso sumado a mi velocidad duplicada me deja mover en el espacio-tiempo a una velocidad de 266760 km/s, ese es el 88.98% de la velocidad de la luz. Confiado de la enorme velocidad que poseo durante diez segundos me arrojo sobre mi rival para iniciar una batalla.

"Fate Spear, mejor conocida como la lanza del destino, es una sacred gear que le permite al usuario ralentizar el tiempo, en estado base la activación " _Slow_ " ralentiza 20 veces, cuando se entra en el modo " _Balance breaker" la_ reducción incrementa por diez, ralentizando el tiempo 200 veces. Y finalmente está la forma _"Rebirth of the Fate"_ , que incrementa por diez nuevamente la habilidad, ralentizando 2000 veces el espacio tiempo".

Sin siquiera activar la magia anti-fricción arrojo una lluvia de golpes sobre mí oponente, cualquier lugar u objeto que recibe un impacto se funde al instante por la gran energía que libera cada ataque, pero mi oponente los esquiva increíblemente fácil, como si solo estuviera evadiendo los manotazos de un bebé.

 _\- ¿Eso es todo? -_

Es lo que pregunta él, como siempre con su odiosa risa. Tratando de desquitar la ira que me provoca me arrojo hacia mi objetivo y lo golpeo nuevamente, convirtiendo la superficie en la que nos encontramos en un mar de magma a más de 1600 grados centígrados, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se ve afectado por la temperatura, pero lo más destacable de esta situación es que Rativas recibió totalmente ese impacto, sin embargo parece ileso.

 _\- ¿Eso es todo? -_

Nuevamente repite esa maldita pregunta, la ira y la impotencia estallan en mí. Cegado por el fragor del momento me arrojo sobre mi oponente a golpearlo con toda la velocidad y fuerza que poseo, Rativas con su odiosa expresión empieza a seguirme el paso, en todo el planeta se pueden escuchar todas las ondas de choque que provocamos, este planeta tiene aproximadamente 100 mil kilómetros de diámetro, y sin embargo le damos casi tres vueltas en un segundo.

En medio de una gran cantidad de choques y golpes se pasaron los diez segundos y entonces mi velocidad disminuyó agresivamente, exactamente 2 mil veces. Antes de darme cuenta pude notarlo, la superficie de este planeta está despedazada, convertida en un mar de magma, a causa de diez segundos de lucha a velocidades que están alcanzando la misma luz, ningún ser ordinario podría soportar la temperatura del lugar.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?, de repente te mueves lento como tortuga -_

Eso se escuchó vía telepatica, antes de darme cuenta recibí un golpe en el rostro que me envió a volar varios miles de kilómetros, y medio del vuelo seguí recibiendo daños, más de medio millón de golpes en el aire en menos de un segundo, al final del trayecto de 3 segundos solo había una ardiente montaña que me recibe con su ardiente lava.

\- _De repente ya no es divertido luchar contra tí, me recuerdas a mi hermana menor, Siria. Débil, pero valiente -_

Al escuchar eso empiezo a salir de la lava, quitándomela de encima, como si se tratara de polvo del suelo.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermana? -_

Pregunto curioso al dios de la velocidad, distrayéndolo y dando tiempo a la Fate Spear para que se recargue y pueda utilizar nuevamente la habilidad " _slow"._

 _\- La maté, en este momento la llevas puesta -_

Ante esas palabras se me hiela toda la sangre, la chica con la que he hablado en el interior de la lanza del destino es el espíritu de una diosa, la hermana del dios de la velocidad.

Un fin.

Al escuchar esa afirmación el procesamiento de mi cerebro cesa por unos momentos, como puede existir un ser capaz de matar a su propia hermana.

\- _¿Porqué lo hiciste? -_

Pregunto por medio de la telepatía, por alguna razón la ira en mí está creciendo a un ritmo alarmante.

 _\- Fue muy simple, por capricho, siempre me irritó su forma de ser, siempre tan seria en todo. Además, ella fue mi primer rival, tenía la habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo hasta 200 millones de veces y ... -_

De repente las palabras del dios se ven calladas por una creciente aura que surge de mí, esta está empezando a cubrir una gran zona.

\- ¡Draig! -

Grito en voz alta llamando al emperador dragón rojo.

\- Habla -

Contesta él dejándose escuchar.

\- ¿Qué necesitas a cambio de prestarme el balance breaker para romperle el culo a este hijo de p*ta? -

Cada palabra que digo va cargada de una ira inconmensurable, tanta que ni siquiera se podrían contar los litros de ira si esta se pudiera medir.

\- _Crees que le temo a un simple balance breaker, acaso se burlan de mí -_

Esos inútiles balbuceos salen del pico de ese animal que se hace llamar Rativas, un ser miserable que no merece ni siquiera existir.

\- Hagamos un cambio, tú me das tu brazo izquierdo y yo te presto mi poder -

 **\- Como quieras -**

Algo que empezó como un simple desafío terminó convirtiéndose en algo personal, la ira hace mucho tiempo rebasó el límite y ya no se puede aguantar más.

\- _¡Balance breaker, speeder scale mail! -_

Ante tan largo nombramiento la armadura negra que tenía puesta tomó un tono rojo brillante, sus detalles se hicieron dorados y aparecieron gemas verdes en varias zonas, siendo más notoria la del pecho, que se fusionó con el cristal violeta de la lanza del destino.

\- Ahora si valiste verga -

Eso es lo que dice el dragón en mi interior a mi desafortunado oponente.

\- Creo que necesitarás esto, _time eyes_ , te servirán para ver a velocidad súper lumínica _-_

Quien dice eso es Siria, de un momento a otro en mis ojos aparecen unos lentes de velocidad de color verde, la gigantesca aura que hay a mi alrededor emite un potente brillo de color verde azulado, tal y como mis ojos, tal y como ese mechón de cabello que poseo. De repente el aura se comprime y se convierte en rayos de color verde azulado que rodean cada parte de mi cuerpo.

 **\- Es hora -**

- _Boost, Boost,_ _Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost -_

 _\- Slow -_

Conociendo los límites de mi cuerpo creo que el balance breaker de la boosted gear solo durará unos diez segundos, lo mismo que el slow de la Fate Spear, por lo que si coordino perfectamente las estadísticas puedo superar ampliamente la luz.

\- _Crees que te temo por el hecho de superar la luz, yo soy 2 mil veces más rápido que la lu... -_

Su p*ta boca se cierra por mi maldito puñetazo en su cara, de repente la superficie del lugar fluctúa, y finalmente termina por partirse en dos el planeta, al compás de que el espacio-tiempo literalmente se rasgó por unas millonécimas de segundo que duró el ataque.

 **-** _ **Desgraciadamente para tí, durante estos diez segundos puedo correr a 1092648900 km/s, lo que me hace 3644 veces más rápido que la luz -**_

Esto lo digo por vía telepática, sin embargo ahora la luz es muy lenta comparada conmigo, mi enemigo de repente aparece detrás de mi, sin embargo cada ataque que hace es en vano, ya que soy casi el doble de rápido de lo que es él, por lo que simplemente se queda atrás.

\- Diez -

El conteo inició, y mi oponente ataca cegado por la ira, con el orgullo destrozado. Sus golpes los evado tan fácil que me da pena.

Mientras tanto desde la perspectiva de Rativas.

No puede ser posible que alguien me esté superando, no lo puedo admitir. Ese maldito llamado Issei está evadiendo cada golpe. Cansado de intentarlo tomo distancia pero al lugar al que llego Issei ya se encuentra. Agobiado por la desesperación decido abrir un portal que me lleve lejos de mi imposible oponente.

Concentrando energía abro el portal a escasos 15 centímetros de mí, sin embargo un potente golpe en mi rostro me hace volar lejos de mi única salvación, provocando daños considerables al sistema solar en el que nos encontramos. Moviéndome a dos mil veces la velocidad de la luz empiezo a acercarme a portal nuevamente, sin embargo de repente mi mirada se fija en otro lugar, en efecto, Issei me golpeó otra vez, se mueve tan rápido que ni siquiera lo puedo percibir con mi semi-omnisciencia.

La desesperación inunda cada parte de mi ser, no lo tolero.

De nuevo desde la perspectiva de Issei.

\- Cinco -

Debo acabar con esta batalla lo más rápido posible, ante la presión de tener un tiempo limitado empiezo a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, tanto de Draig como de Siria, en mi brazo izquierdo, preparando el ataque final.

\- Dos -

El conteo va de forma inconsistente debido a que marcha según lo que resista el cuerpo, y solo van 3 milisegundos.

\- _**Ataque de ira: rompedor de realidades -**_

Antes de que mi oponente se de cuenta yo impacto el ataque en su tórax, la onda de choque liberada creó una explosión de rayos gamma del tamaño de la galaxia entera, literalmente corté a andrómeda en dos solo con un puñetazo.

De repente todas mis fuerzas desaparecen, ese último ataque hizo desaparecer a todos los planetas y galaxias en un tramo de 2 millones de años luz, el enorme planeta donde iniciamos la batalla hace rato desapareció, y lo único que me daba oxígeno eran la boosted gear y la Fate Spear, pero ya no tengo nada, sin embargo milagrosamente para mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos me encuentro en una cúpula de energía dorada.

\- _No sé si esto fue una pelea, claramente uno de los dos tenía la ventaja, eso te dio el puesto como ganador, al liberarme de la realidad corpórea debo dejar mi última voluntad, ¿Que deseas? -_

Esas son las palabras del alma de Rativas, quien parece liberado y aliviado.

\- _Quiero volver a casa -_

Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 11: Sucesos

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 11: Sucesos.

Cuando atraviesas un campo minado y evades las bombas, recuerda tenerlas en cuenta, porque si vuelves a recorrer el mismo camino estas seguirán allí.

Impotente.

Qué es esta sensación, acaso es dolor, hace mucho tiempo no siento un dolor tan intenso y duradero.

Agotado hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo lentamente empiezo a abrir los ojos, dejando que los rayos nocturnos de la luna llenen el oscuro de los párpados.

\- "Draig, ¿dónde estoy?" -

Lanzo una pregunta interna a mi inquilino masculino. Sin embargo, nunca llegó una respuesta.

\- "¿Draig?" -

Extrañado por la falta de respuesta del dragón decido llamar a la ex-diosa Siria.

\- "¿Siria?, hay alguien ahí" -

La falta de respuesta empieza a preocuparme lo suficiente como para resistir el dolor y sentarme, siendo un poco más perseptivo ahora puedo notar el lugar donde me encuentro, es mi habitación, y si giro un poco a la derecha puedo ver una chica de cabello negro durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la cama, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se incomoda en el frío suelo, esa chica es Raynare, quien lleva un vestido de sirviera de color azul mediterráneo.

A causa del brusco movimiento con el que me senté ella empieza a despertar, dándome una hermosa visión de sus ojos violetas.

\- ¡Issei-sama! -

Es lo primero que grita ella en cuanto reconoce la situación arrojándose sobre mí en un agradable abrazo. Rápidamente por las escaleras se escucharon pasos apresurados por parte de muchas personas, al llegar a la puerta esta se abre violentamente revelando a Kalawarner, Miltlet y Asia, quienes al verme literalmente me aplastan todas tratando de obtener un abrazo. Ya pasado ese acalorado momento finalmente me dejan tomar aire, pero el ambiente en la habitación empieza a tornarse extrañamente serio.

\- Es un alivio que hayas despertado, pero creo que es demasiado tarde -

Esas son las palabras de Raynare, entonces Asia libera aquellas características alas de demonio que ya había visto anteriormente.

\- Hay mucho de que hablar, Issei-san -

Eso es lo que dice Asia un poco tímida por el modo en que se refiere a mí, ese formal "san", diferente a su ama que me llama "sama", eso es bastante extraño, pero creo que ahora conozco la razón, ahora somos compañeros.

Las cuatro chicas empiezan a narrar los hechos que sucedieron mientras estaba inconsciente, lo primero es el hecho de que me encontraron 20 minutos después de mi desaparición, mi enfrentamiento con Rativas, según lo que me cuentan estaba en el patio de casa, con la mano izquierda literalmente carbonizada. Lo segundo y más importante es que estuve inconsciente durante el encuentro entre Rias y el rubio, que al final terminó con la derrota de la pelirroja. Y lo tercero es que Asia tomó mi lugar en la batalla, al parecer Rias lo suplicó, por lo que se convirtió en un obispo de la Gremory.

Esos hechos me dejaron sin palabras, al salir un poco de mi estupor noto la ausencia de una de las partes más importantes del cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi brazo izquierdo? -

Pregunto alarmado al notar la ausencia de este.

\- Como ya te contamos estaba ardiendo, al extinguirse las llamas solo se convirtió en polvo y desapareció, como pétalos de flores en una fuerte brisa -

Las palabras de Raynare me alteran excesivamente, sin embargo, trato de mantener la compostura frente a ellas, después de todo soy su amo.

\- Draig y Siria habitaban en mi brazo izquierdo, así que es la razón por la que no puedo comunicarme con ellos, los perdí -

Las chicas empiezan a plasmar en sus rostros tristeza, como si compartieran lo que siento, no solo perdí a Draig y a Siria, la libertad de mi ama se perdió por mi debilidad.

\- "Si hubiera sido más fuerte, no habría perdido mi brazo, no habría estado inconsciente durante aquel encuentro" -

Lentamente empiezo a recordar la razón por la que perdí el brazo, el ataque final que utilicé contra Rativas, fue demasiado para mi cuerpo.

\- Se que no podré recuperar mi brazo, pero si recuperaré la libertad de Rias -

Decidido me pongo de pie, pero al tratar de correr, no puedo. Sin embargo.

\- Los momentos donde se prueba el valor de un hombre es cuando las dificultades lo inundan -

Esas son las pocas palabras que digo, y las suficientes para dar a conocer mi determinación, una voluntad que no puede ser apagada por las dificultades o las adversidades, la decisión de avanzar sin retroceder.

Fiesta de compromiso.

Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, pero en cuanto me case con ese hombre seré una Phenex, los derechos en mi familia se perderán...mi libertad se perderá, yo no elegí casarme con este hombre, pero gracias a mi único peón conseguí una oportunidad de detener la boda...y aun así fallé, esto es lo que merezco, por ser tan débil.

Ese es el pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras algunas empleadas me ponen literalmente un vestido de novia, para una fiesta de compromiso.

\- Al parecer mi novia ya está lista -

Eso es lo que dice Raiser Phenex mientras se acerca a paso lento, su ridículo atuendo lo hace aún más despreciable de lo que podría ser.

\- ¿Porqué que me visten de novia en la fiesta de compromiso? -

Pregunto algo disgustada por el hecho que claramente está pasando.

\- No te preocupes por eso mi querida Rias, el vestido de novia Phenex va adornado con alas de fuego, este solo es un adorno en comparación -

Dice él de manera repulsiva para después empezar a reír de manera fastidiosa e insoportable.

\- Ya está listo -

Dice una de las sirvientas que me estaba vistiendo.

\- Perfecto -

En cuanto Raiser dice eso un círculo mágico nos lleva al lugar de la fiesta sin ningún tipo de aviso. Ya en dicho lugar Raiser da una presentación tan burda que hasta se puede notar su muy crecido ego.

Transcurrido algún tiempo me encuentro con mis sirvientes, quienes al verme simplemente ponen un rostro de culpa por el hecho de haber perdido. Su sola presencia me recuerda a Issei, cómo estará.

De repente y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, la puerta principal se vino abajo causando que todo centraran su vista en el lugar. En medio del polvo se podía ver a alguien con un atuendo blanco, si lo decimos fácilmente es el atuendo inverso de la academia Kuoh, el único que lleva esa prenda es...

\- ¡Issei-kun! -

\- ¡Issei-senpai! -

\- ¡Hyoudo-kun! -

Quienes llaman ese nombre son Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, en ese mismo orden, ellos rápidamente van a su encuentro, pero tanto ellos como yo, tuvimos una misma cosa en mente.

\- Tu brazo se fue -

Quien dice eso es Kiba, quien creó espadas en ambas manos y se posicionó delante de Issei para defenderlo de lo guardias que llegaron a su captura.

\- Ese no es mi problema ahora, ¡RAISER PHENEX, TE DESAFÍO A UN DUELO POR LA MANO DE RIAS GREMORY! -

Ante tan violentas palabras el rubio simplemente decidió hacer reproche. Mientras tanto la sorpresa inundó el lugar, ni siquiera yo misma puedo creer esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué ganancias me llevo si gano ese encuentro? -

Pregunta Raiser buscando algún beneficio, ignorando olímpicamente la sorpresa que se llevaron todos.

\- En este momento tengo a tres bellas esclavas, si me derrotas podrás quedarte con ellas -

Le dice Issei mientras que con magia le muestra a las tres chicas, Raynare, Miltlet y Kalawarner.

\- Parecen ser buenos trofeos, acepto el desafío, escuché que no estabas en muy buenas condiciones y que por eso no pudiste ver como acabé con todos tus amigos uno por uno, puedo ver que no estás completamente recuperado, ¿Estás seguro? -

Pregunta Raiser, a lo que Issei le contesto con el mismo tono con el que habló por primera vez cuando llegó a Kuoh.

\- Si -

Cordura o locura.

Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, pero... que tengo yo que ver con este encuentro, la verdad es que mucho, después de todo la libertad de mi amiga está en disputa.

Tenía planeado armar un escándalo para crear un conflicto personal con Raiser, y resolverlo con un juego de clasificación, sin embargo, de repente llegó a la sala Hyoudo Issei, directamente a desafiar al rubio, nunca esperé que hiciera eso.

La primera y única vez que he hablado con él fue en su inscripción, parecía inalcanzable, alguien frío, orgulloso, egocéntrico y violento, sin embargo, de alguna manera se convirtió en sirviente de Rias, siempre creí lo había hecho por simple diversión, así mismo como yo lo inscribí sin recalcar su actitud.

Pero después de ver el como se presentó a la sala, como un príncipe en busca de su doncella pérdida, pude darme cuenta de lo serio que se ha tomado su relación amo-sirviente con Rias, lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a venir en su búsqueda y salvarla de su inevitable destino.

Siempre tuve curiosidad por las habilidades de ese chico, pero Rias me lo ha mantenido oculto todo este tiempo. Pero hay un detalle que me llama la atención, la falta de su brazo izquierdo tal vez no sea tan fuerte como lo imaginaba, probablemente perdió esa parte de su cuerpo enfrentándose a un demonio callejero, y aun así planea derrotar a un demonio de clase alta.

No sé si llamarlo muy valiente o muy estúpido.

En la plataforma que se preparó para el encuentro se encuentran de pie Raiser Phenex, un prodigioso demonio para el combate en solitario, y por otro lado está Issei Hyoudo, un demonio reencarnado que perdió su brazo izquierdo, el ganador está más que claro.

\- Espero que prepares la garganta, para tragar polvo -

Dice Issei desafiante, Raiser lleno de cólera se arroja sobre Issei y lo golpea en el rostro, tan fuerte que incluso se escuchó la mandíbula del castaño romperse y a este se le vio volar hacia una columna con forma de caballo de ajedrez.

Lleno de ira el Phenex corre hacia Issei y empieza a golpearlo de forma bárbara, tal vez queriendo mostrar su supremacía como combatiente en un uno contra uno.

Al girar mi vista puedo ver a Rias entre lágrimas, no soporta ver la masacre que todos presencian, por esa causa ella decide cerrar los ojos y esperar que termine el combate.

\- ¡Issei-kun, no puedes perder, mucho menos morir sin darme un hijo! –

A sorpresa de todos, yo incluida, la reina de Rias gritó eso con mucha fuerza y sentimiento, tal vez buscando que sus palabras lleguen a quien esta a punto de morir.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero, Issei! –

La sorpresa llega a mí cuando Rias es ahora la que grita, pero sin saberlo ahora firmó la sentencia de muerte del peón. Raiser tiene la mirada levantada, mostrando una ira extremadamente alta, de repente su puño se empieza a encender en llamas dispuesto a dejar convertido en cenizas al castaño.

\- ¡Detengan la batalla! –

Grite ahora comprendiendo el valor del peón para Rias, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, Raiser impactó el golpe y todo el lugar se inundo en intensas llamas que dificultaban la visión de todos.

\- Probablemente no quede nada de él –

Murmuraban algunos presentes en la sala, Rias estaba devastada, al igual que sus siervos presentes…pero…

\- ¡Pero que mierda! –

Se escuchaba la voz de Raiser, cuando se disipó la exagerada cantidad de humo se podía ver que Raiser estaba de pie, y su puño estaba siendo detenido por Issei, su ropa estaba totalmente carbonizada a excepción de prendas menores que no se sabe de qué están hechas.

 **\- Débil, muy débil –**

Eso es lo que se escucha susurrar a Issei, pero su voz está distorsionada y fusionada con la de un ente que supera las realidades imaginables. Raiser de inmediato empezó un forcejeo para soltar su mano y lo logró, pero en cuanto recuperó la compostura ya había un puño un su rostro, sería normal si solo se hubiera desequilibrado, pero su maldita cabeza se despedazó, el resto de su cuerpo salió volando y se perdió entre los escombros que generó al chocar con los muros que delimitan el terreno.

\- ¡Pero qué…! –

Eso es lo único que mi boca es capaz de modular, así como todos los presentes en la sala.

 **\- Arranque de locura…un torrente sin cura…mi cráneo roto entre llamas…mi mente perdida entre voces y llamadas…mi cordura perder…para poder obtener –**

Al abrir los ojos se notaba como ambos brillaban en un intenso color verde azulado, casi se notaba que de estos salían llamas y rayos del mismo color. El mechón de su cabello se extendió a todo, y empezó a brillar intensamente en verde azulado. Sus dientes se hicieron todos afilados.

 **\- Demos la vuelta a este asunto… -**

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 12: Cerrando el telón

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 12: Cerrando el telón.

En el mundo hay cosas que simplemente no se le recomendarían a nadie, ya que pueden marcar a quien osa realizarlas. Las más conocidas e importantes son tres, consideradas las más peligrosas. La primera es provocar la ira de un dragón, la segunda es ganarse el disgusto de un dios y la última es tratar con lo desconocido, con seres que simplemente escapan de la imaginación mortal y sobrepasan infinitamente el amplio conocimiento divino...los seres multidimensionales u omniversales.

Sin palabras.

Un aura de tremenda magnitud se puede ver en el campo de batalla, su color verde azulado con violentos rayos surgiendo la hacen parecer omnipotente. "Hyoudo-kun, ¿Qué eres?" esa es la pregunta que azota mi pensamiento una y otra vez, quitándole la tranquilidad.

\- ¡Issei...kuuun! -

Esa voz en medio de fuertes gemidos es de Akeno, su rostro está rojo, su respiración es agitada, a través de su vestido hay una clara erección de pezones y a su alrededor hay un charco de lo que se podría denominar "jugos de amor".

\- "¿Ella acaso está..." -

Mi mente no alcanza a procesar, así que parpadeo varias veces, pero cada vez que abro los ojos está la misma escena frente a mí, por lo que la respuesta es definitiva.

\- "... teniendo orgasmos?" -

En medio de la debilidad de mi cerebro a mi lado se escucha un evento por el que muchos hombres matarían solo por dar un vistazo.

\- ¡Issei-senpai...Issei-senpai...nyaaaaa! -

Al escuchar esos fuertes gemidos la piel me empieza a helar, al buscar la procedencia del sonido la que entra en mi campo de visión es Koneko, quien presenta los mismos síntomas que Akeno, solo que se está dando autoplacer con su cola de gato en la zona V. Asustado por la situación empiezo a ver todo de modo panorámico, todas las mujeres en la sala, casadas, solteras, niñas, adultas, madres e hijas, todas inexplicablemente están teniendo múltiples orgasmos. Miestras que los hombres literalmente se están ahogando, como si una fuerza invisible los aplastara y oprimiera, sin embargo, ¿porqué no estoy sintiendo ningún efecto?, las razones son inexplicables para mí.

\- ¡I...Issei...! -

\- ¡Hyoudo! -

Mi cerebro empieza a hacer corto circuito al escuchar las voces a mis espaldas, Sona Sitri y la presidenta excitadas serían demasiado para mi moderadamente masculina personalidad, así que mejor prefiero alejarme del peligro y ver el desarrollo de la pelea. Ya que las cosas se están poniendo muy calientes cuando hay dos o más chicas juntas. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, seré caballeroso y no veré lo que está pasando.

Mientras tanto en el escenario se puede ver a Issei en prendas menores con su atemorizante forma, Raiser de alguna manera empieza a salir de los escombros regenerando su cabeza.

\- DESGRACIADO -

Esas son las primeras palabras que grita al recuperar su boca, en cuanto recupera la visión fija su objetivo y se lanza iracundo hacia su enemigo, con su puño derecho dirige un impacto hacia el rostro de Issei, pero este en vez de eludir el ataque lo recibe con un cabezazo que destroza los huesos de Raiser, pero este no se lamentó, por el contrario, preparó un segundo golpe con su brazo restante para un nuevo impacto.

\- CÓMETE ESTO -

Grita Raiser dirigiendo el segundo golpe hacia la cara de su oponente, pero nadie esperó lo que iba a pasar.

CRASH...se escucha un desagradable sonido, Issei literalmente se comió el puño de Raiser, con sus afilados dientes despedazó la mano del Phenex. Después preparó su único puño para golpear al rubio, pero este logró evadir el golpe. Sin embargo lo que siguió lo dejó estupefacto, Issei regeneró su brazo izquierdo más rápido de lo que lo ha regenerado cualquier Phenex y con su recuperado brazo impacta las costillas de Raiser, este no solo lo mandó a volar al muro por segunda vez, también le dejó un agujero humeante que abarca más de la mitad de su torso por el cual se pueden ver varios órganos internos que no deberían estar saliendo del cuerpo.

\- Pam, Pam...suenan las balas que nunca me alcanzan...Crack, Crack...los huesos de mi oponente ya no aguantan...-

La voz rítmica pero cargada de locura llega a mis oídos, él de alguna manera parece divertirse humillando a su oponente. Raiser nuevamente se pone de pie tambaleante, pero esta vez no pudo ni siquiera respirar, ya que Issei empezó a celebrar la eucaristía y todas las hostias se las estaba tragando el rubio, quien no podía hacer nada para defenderse ya que la velocidad de Issei era insuperable.

Transcurridos solo 15 segundos el cuerpo de Raiser parecía solo una masa llameante siendo golpeada por un panadero profesional. Ya no se podía reconocer su rostro de lo deformado que estaba.

\- Mi puño en tu cerebro...te saco el corazón...arranco tus intestinos...y sello tu destino...hoy te traumas niño...pedazo de excremento...se te arruga el culo si mi nivel incremento -

La última parte la culminó con un impacto muy fuerte, tanto que se creó una onda de choque tan potente que destrozó gran parte de la arena. Raiser con débiles fuerzas trataba de ponerse de pie, pero su regeneración fallaba, tardando cada vez más en sanar.

\- "¿Qué tipo de bestia rompe el espíritu de un Phenex solo a golpes?" -

Issei lentamente se empezó a acercar al rubio, tomó la cabeza de su oponente y empezó a estrellala contra el suelo y luego le susurró algo al oído, no se pudo escuchar, pero Raiser quedó inconsciente después de eso. La pesada aura que liberaba se terminó y el antiguo castaño regresó con nosotros. Rápidamente en un acto de compañerismo busco algunas prendas para cuando salga de ese espacio de pelea.

A su lado con velocidad.

Actualmente me encuentro en medio de una extraña situación, por alguna razón mi ropa estaba desaparecida, pero Kiba consiguió algo para vestirme. No recuerdo demasiado, solo imágenes y recuerdos volátiles en medio de un mar de locura, lujuria y descontrol.

\- Lo lograste -

Eso es lo que dice Kiba, pero dejando de lado su comentario, qué demonios ocurrió en este lugar, todo huele a sexo, pero parece que ya se están recuperando.

15 minutos después...

Todo el séquito de Rias Gremory ahora está reunido, yo incluído, ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Rias me besó frente a todos en la sala y después dijo "tú serás mío", tal vez pueda parecer extraño pero esas palabras por lo general se las dice un chico a una chica, no al contrario. Debo admitir que fue un día muy extraño, no recuerdo mucho, pero aun así, quiero seguir viviendo esta aventura.

Con mi ama y las demás, nunca las abandonaré, estaré siempre a su lado.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la familia Sitri.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasó? -

Decía una enfermera preocupada, frente a ella estaba Raiser lleno de moretones, coágulos internos y muchas otras heridas graves. Pero lo peor era que no se regeneraba, ni siquiera emitía llamas, por el contrario, estaba temblando.

\- Su espíritu está roto -

Eso es lo que dijo una chica de cabello rubio organizado en dos coletas con forma de taladro y ojos azules. Lleva puesto un vestido rosa como de princesa y parece muy orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? -

Pregunta esa chica viendo el estado en la que está su hermano.

\- É...é...él di... dijo a...algo, p...pe...pero, q...qui...quien habló...n...no f...fue...e...ese...p...p... peón... -

En sus ojos había algo que nunca había visto, miedo, el más primitivo de todos, pero el que ha salvado a muchas especies de la extinción...miedo a lo desconocido.

Unas horas después en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto...

\- ¡Salud! -

\- ¡Salud! -

En este momento se está llevando a cabo la celebración por la victoria que tuve contra Raiser, me siento feliz, por primera vez la velocidad me trae felicidad, ojalá ellas estuvieran aquí, para que vean que yo sí puedo ser feliz.

Todos bebimos algo acorde con nuestra edad pero aun así se sintió el aire de victoria en la sala, todos me daban cumplidos, hasta que surgió una pregunta.

\- ¿Porqué todos en la sala de repente empezamos a...ya saben?...-

Quien hizo esa pregunta fue Rias, sin embargo, Raynare, que también está en la fiesta, fue quien contestó.

\- Como ya había dicho me quedaré con Issei para tener el máximo placer, aunque no hemos hecho nada me he dado cuenta de la naturaleza de su aura y energía, cualquier tipo de contacto con él puede resultar muy excitante, demasiado si me permiten decirlo -

Eso es lo que dice Raynare mientras me mira acusadoramente, sintiendo la presión por contestar finalmente lo decido.

\- La verdad es que no nací con esta velocidad, fue un regalo por parte de un ser a punto de morir que se denominó a sí mismo el verdadero dios Chakravartin, los efectos del poder que me dio son el aumento de la velocidad y la percepción, el segundo como un extra para complementar el primer poder...sin embargo, hay algo más en lo que me dio, algo inexplicable pero evidente, mi aura libera una gran parte de los instintos reprimidos que poseo y además siento que solo estoy usando una infinitecimal parte del poder que él tenía...-

Al decir eso todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin embargo de alguna manera Rias cambió el gélido ambiente.

\- Nosotras te ayudaremos a controlar esos instintos, no debes reprimirse, confía en nosotras -

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rias, parecían una insinuación a algo más, pero por hoy lo dejaremos así.

Agotado emprendí el camino a casa acompañado por Raynare, Kalawarner, Miltlet y Asia. Pero todo el camino sentí a alguien siguiéndonos de cerca.

\- Sigan adelante, yo las alcanzaré después -

Les digo a ellas, quienes en un principio querían renegar pero al final aceptaron. Al quedarme solo lancé una pregunta al aire sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Koneko? -

Sin decir más ella salió de entre los arbustos y acercó a mí.

\- Ven conmigo Issei-senpai -

Eso es lo único que dice ella para después tomar mi mano y empezar a llevarme a algún lugar que yo no conozco.

\- Es aquí -

Dice Koneko, pero lo que hay frente a nosotros es un hotel de amor.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? -

Pregunto muy serio buscando una respuesta seria.

\- Si, Issei-senpai -

Al escuchar su respuesta ambos ingresamos al hotel y reservamos una habitación. Koneko rápidamente me llevó a la cama y me sentó, ella hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Koneko -

Le dije, pero ella de repente empezó a abrazarme.

\- Yo lo deseo, por favor no me niegues un deseo -

En cuanto ella dijo eso empezó a besarme con mucha pasión, al sentir tanta calidez decido corresponder el beso mientras abrazo su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Issei-senpai, hazme tuya -

Dice Koneko, a lo que yo respondo con un...

\- Tu ya eres mía -

Lentamente empecé a retirar el uniforme escolar de Koneko, empezando por su chaleco negro, después retiro la falda, luego abro cada botón de su camisa blanca. Frente a mí está Koneko con la camisa abierta, en esta abertura se puede ver un sostén de color rosa que guarda su busto en desarrollo, también tiene unas bragas de osito.

\- Se gentil, senpai -

Al escuchar eso mi cabeza empieza a busca la intimidad de Koneko, al llegar retiro la pequeña braga, frente a mí está su pequeña vagina, sin pensarlo mucho empiezo a lamer el lugar, y mi lengua explora el interior de la albina.

\- ¡Issei-senpai... Issei-senpai... nyaaaaa! -

Cuando Koneko hizo como gata de la parte baja de su espalda salió una cola y de su cabeza un par de orejas blancas.

\- Es mi turno -

Cuando ella dijo eso se movió y empezó a abrir mi pantalón buscando algo que hoy será suyo.

\- Koneko -

De repente digo su nombre al sentir que mi pene fue tomado por su pequeña pero fuerte mano.

\- Por favor no mire -

Dice ella para después introducir mi miembro en su boca, su cara está roja, y en sus ojos se nota la lujuria. Al inicio parecía nerviosa pero unos segundos después la felación se sentía muy bien. Al sentir que estoy a punto de eyacular decido sacar el miembro y apuntar a la intimidad de la albina.

\- Koneko...lo haré...-

Eso es lo que digo en medio de agitadas respiraciones.

\- Issei-senpai -

Cuando ella dice eso empiezo a penetrar suavemente, no soy muy experto en esto del sexo, soy bueno para torturar a chicas que fastidian, pero nunca había hecho algo que involucrara placer mutuo.

\- Duele -

Dice Koneko con su voz neutra, entonces decido parar la penetración.

\- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos así? -

Pregunto a Koneko pensando en que tal vez se haya arrepentido.

\- No, por favor sigue -

Con esas palabras termino de entrar en Koneko, de su vagina sale algo de sangre, así que me alarmo un poco, pero Koneko sonríe dándome a entender que es normal. Por unos segundos creí que los 18 cm de mi pene eran demasiado para ella, pero al parecer no hay problema.

\- Voy a moverme -

Le digo a la albina para que se prepare.

\- Hazlo -

Dice ella, en cuanto escucho eso empiezo a realizar penetraciones lentas, para adaptarla a la sensación.

\- Issei-senpai...se siente...muy bien -

Dice Koneko en medio de gemidos y bocanadas de aire dificultadas por la agitación, sintiendo que ya era el momento empiezo a acelerar las penetraciones.

\- Nya...Nya... Nya...siento...que algo viene -

Dice Koneko.

\- Yo también siento algo -

De repente Koneko se envuelve en un aura de color verde azulado al igual que yo, en su cabello aparece un mechón del mismo color similar al que hay en mi pelo.

Ambos empezamos a acelerar los movimientos hasta entrar en la velocidad supersónica y lo más extraño pero excitante es que ella está siguiendo el ritmo, al mirarla a los ojos puedo ver que uno de ellos cambió a un color verde azulado.

\- Issei-senpai...me vengo -

\- Yo también... -

En medio del éxtasis ambos gritamos el orgasmo mutuo acompañado de mi eyaculación dentro de ella.

Al día siguiente...

Ambos despertamos en la misma cama, estábamos algo adormilados, pero al final nos dimos cuenta del día y la hora.

\- ¡Hoy tenemos clase! -

Gritamos ambos, los dos tomamos una ducha, al mismo tiempo, después nos vestimos y salimos corriendo hacia la preparatoria...pero algo no me suena en todo esto, al mirar el tiempo transcurrido solo fueron doce segundos.

\- "¿Acaso ella se está moviendo a Mach 1 de velocidad?" -

Pienso al sentir que ambos rompimos la barrera del sonido, sin embargo al parecer no se ha percatado de eso debido a la preocupación por llegar rápido y yo no me había dado cuenta ya que creí que no tenía mi velocidad.

\- Tenemos que hablar -

La voz surge de mi recuperado brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Draig! -

Tres sentimientos diferentes inundan mi cabeza, el primero es preocupación por cómo se tomen todos la velocidad de Koneko, el segundo es alegría de recuperar mis inquilinos y lo tercero es miedo ya que no llegué ayer a casa y tuve sexo con la loli albina, creo que hoy moriré.

Fin de temporada...continuará pronto...


	14. Capítulo 13: Inaspettato (Inesperado)

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 13: Inaspettato (Inesperado)

"Todo está en la mente", estas son las palabras de un maestro a un sacerdote cuando este último le montó problema por impartir la educación sexual, el padre indignado se fue del lugar y el maestro continuó con su lección; en el grupo bajo su tutoría el porcentaje de embarazos no deseados fue igual a cero, al igual que los infectados por enfermedades de transmisión sexual...cuando se oculta la realidad a los jóvenes y niños en el momento en el que se encuentren con lo desconocido pueden sufrir un golpe muy desagradable.

La velocidad y las exorcistas.

Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, hermana menor del rey demonio y ama de a quien se le consideró el humano más fuerte en cuanto a las habilidades necesarias para asegurar la victoria. Sin embargo, que es lo que hago actualmente, se preguntarán, estoy haciéndole unas preguntas al ya referido y a otra miembro de mi séquito, Koneko.

Las razones por las que los interrogo son dos, la primera es donde pasaron la noche y la segunda es… ¡porqué Koneko tiene tanta velocidad, su ojo izquierdo es como los de Issei y tiene un mechón de cabello como el ya mencionado!

\- Entrenamos toda la noche en una zona deshabitada -

Eso es lo que dice Issei mientras pone una cara de póker que lo hace más sospechoso. Dudando de su respuesta decido cambiar el objetivo a Koneko, la mirada que doy quiere decir, "¿Está mintiendo?", sin embargo, Koneko responde con su voz monótona.

\- Es cierto -

Quedando con dudas sobre las respuestas de ambos prosigo con la siguiente pregunta, he leído en algunos documentos que las habilidades de un dragón se transmiten a su pareja sexual, aun no lo puedo creer, pero necesito confirmar mis sospechas.

\- ¿Cómo explican el cambio que tuvo Koneko?, una noche de entrenamiento no basta para provocar un cambio tan notorio -

La sangre de manera inevitable empieza a llenar mi rostro, brindando a mi aspecto un sonrojo disimulado. La que responde la pregunta es Koneko, Issei extramente empezó a verse nervioso, como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo en cuanto se revele la razón.

\- Tal vez se haga un poco complicado de explicar, pero la energía de Issei-senpai está en todas partes, como si fuera energía natural, ese fenómeno no había ocurrido antes, pero desde que lo encontramos en el patio con su brazo ardiendo toda la energía natural se ha distorsionado. Tal vez porque yo ya conocía la energía de Issei-senpai se me hizo extraño todo -

La explicación de Koneko me saca un poco de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¿Quieres decir que cualquiera puede ser veloz solo con estar junto a él? -

Si la respuesta es afirmativa tendría un punto de vista ambivalente, por una parte, todos seríamos veloces, pero por otro los enemigos también.

\- No es así, lo que quiero decir es que toda la energía natural posee una parte de Issei-senpai, específicamente la parte relativa a la velocidad misma, desde un cohete hasta la velocidad de la circulación de la sangre, todo está conectado con Issei-senpai, como si su energía fuera omnipresente -

Lo que dice Koneko me deja con intriga, lo que ella afirma es algo imposible incluso para un dios como Odín, uno de los más poderosos.

\- Si es cierto lo que dices entonces Issei está más allá de la liga de los dioses, tal vez esté en una liga desconocida -

Eso es lo que afirmo en medio de un proceso interno de asimilación de conocimiento...en medio de esto se me ocurre algo que supone un interrogante muy curioso.

\- Koneko, ¿La energía que obtuviste es ilimitada o no? –

La nekomata se pone de pie y le dirigió la mirada al castaño a su lado.

\- Tenemos que probarlo aun –

20 minutos después…

Koneko e Issei se encuentran en un punto de salida que se improvisó con el fin de medir la velocidad de la albina, Issei afirma que se mueve a velocidad sónica, pero no está de más una prueba para confirmar. Ellos fueron ubicados en una cancha circular de cien metros de perímetro, se contarán los segundos y se grabará la prueba.

\- En sus marcas…listos… ¡fuera! –

BOOM

La explosión se provocó por romper la barrera del sonido, transcurridos tan solo 30 segundos se estaba empezando a formar un tornado que posee demasiada potencia, en medio de la turbulencia Issei salió del tornado con Koneko en brazos, la soltó, luego desapareció y el tornado cesó.

Perspectiva de Issei.

Me encontraba corriendo alrededor del tornado que lentamente se formaba a la par de la velocidad que ponemos en círculos, sin embargo, la velocidad de Koneko empezó a disminuir lentamente, provocando que empezara a ser absorbida por la fuerza de rotación del desastre artificial que creamos. Tomando medidas para evitar daños, saco a Koneko del tornado y luego detengo el tornado corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ya retomada la calma se empiezan las especulaciones de lo que ocurrió.

\- Así que la velocidad que tomas es temporal, ¿crees ser capaz de volver a obtener ese aumento? –

Un dato curioso de Rias es que es como un gato, persigue su objetivo hasta alcanzarlo o hasta que sea imposible de alcanzar.

\- Creo que si puedo –

Responde Koneko, acompañado de sus palabras aparece su transformación marca de agua, modo orejitas con cola. Después ella empieza a concentrarse y efectivamente, su nuevo mechón de cabello empezó a brilla dando a entender que se estaba recargando, o al menos eso creo.

Nuevamente hicimos las pruebas de tiempo, concluyendo que puede obtener velocidad durante 50 segundos de uso. Por lo que puede usar 10 segundos y guardar 40 para después, un modo de uso muy conveniente. La única restricción del hallazgo es que para recargarse necesita estar a mínimo 5 metros de distancia.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que se empezó a sentir esa aura en el aire…algo muy familiar y la vez distante, peligro sería la etiqueta perfecta para esta energía…miembros de la iglesia.

\- Estén alertas –

Dice Rias mientras pone esa mirada seria que oculta ese miedo que todos sentimos por culpa de nuestra naturaleza como seres de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, atravesando esa aura sagrada que característica de los siervos de Dios siento algo familiar, algo que simplemente me recuerda el lugar del que vine hace más de un mes.

\- "Acaso son…" –

De las profundidades de los oscuros árboles del patio trasero del club se visualizan dos figuras adornadas de un manto blanco que sirve como firma de un seguidor católico o cristiano. Lentamente en mi rostro de manera inconsciente empieza a aparecer una sonrisa que forma una aterradora media luna para quienes me observan.

\- "Esta aura, estoy seguro de que son…" –

Las figuras se quitaron la capota, pero en cuanto lo hicieron alguien ya estaba tocando las partes redondas con las que fueron bendecidas las mujeres. O sea, trasero y busto.

\- Irina-chan…Xenovia-chan…ha pasado tiempo –

\- ¡Kyaaaa! –

Ese grito es producto de una de ellas, específicamente de la que se llama Irina, quien se alejó apresuradamente con la cara muy roja y respirando agitadamente, su cabello es largo de un bello color castaño claro y tiene unos brillantes ojos violetas…en cambio, Xenovia tiene cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café.

\- Issei-kun, ha pasado tiempo, no creí que renunciarías a tu importante posición como humano para convertirte en demonio –

Eso es lo que dice ella mientras lentamente se gira para mirarme directamente a los ojos…esos ojos fríos pero hipnotizantes que atrapan a cualquier hombre a quien le gustan las mujeres.

\- Estaba muy aburrido de cargar con ese pesado título, además no quiero morir en menos de cien años, quiero vivir más –

Ella toma mis palabras con una sonrisa de comprensión acogedora, lentamente su rostro se empieza a acercar al mío.

\- Como siempre pensando en tu propio bien o de lo que te interesa a costa de cualquier cosa…ese es el tipo de persona de quien me enamoré –

Las palabras se ven terminadas por un beso directo a mis labios, siempre sentí lo mismo por ella, nos conocemos desde hace mucho e incluso recibimos la bendición de un ángel. Al separarnos la miro directo a los ojos, perdiéndome en esas hermosas ventanas de su vida, que lo llenan todo…sin ellos me siento vacío.

\- ¡Pero qué…! –

Ese escandaloso grito no viene de una persona, viene de todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto sumada Irina, solo que la última empezó a murmurar cosas como la unión prohibida y algo más.

\- I…I…Issei, puedes explicar lo que está pasando aquí –

Rias hace esa pregunta algo consternada por lo que está ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, algo divertido por la pregunta solo respondo a mi ama.

\- Nos estamos besando –

La pelirroja obviando lo que dije esta vez formula una pregunta más acorde con lo que quería saber.

\- Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué se están b…be…besando? –

Comprendiendo mejor la duda de la ahora sonrojada e incomodada Rias Gremory. Mirando a Xenovia a los ojos ambos concordamos responder al mismo tiempo…ambos sabemos las palabras que desea compartir el otro, tenemos una conexión especial.

\- Es normal para una pareja de comprometidos –

Todos en la sala quedaron helados, simplemente nunca imaginaron que en el futuro nos casaríamos.

\- Incluso tienen la bendición de Gabriel –

Solo para poner la cereza del pastel o el fuego a la pólvora, Irina suelta el hecho más impactante de todos. Desde una perspectiva muy objetiva parece como si todas las chicas tuvieran escrito "Perdimos".

Unos momentos después…

Todos nos encontrábamos dentro del edificio, yo me encontraba específicamente en el mueble siendo abrazado por Xenovia, mientras que al otro lado está Irina un poco incómoda por la situación. Todos en el club tienen una cara que solo desea muerte.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto están comprometidos? –

La pregunta viene de Akeno, quien al parecer es la más afectada…no sé que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero su rostro parece excitado por alguna razón.

(Mente de Akeno –"Ahora voy a ser la amante de Issei-kun" -)

\- Bueno, la verdad es una historia de hace mucho tiempo –

Recuerdo.

Un día caminaba por casa tranquilamente, un poco distraído por una tarea que estaba leyendo…un libro llamado "El mundo de Sofía", necesitaba comprenderlo para los próximos 10 minutos hasta que llegue al colegio. Sin embargo, repentinamente choqué con una chica con el mismo uniforme del uniforme católico al que asistía yo.

\- Mi dispiace (Lo siento) –

Digo yo mientras extiendo la mano para ponerla de pie, ella se deja ayudar por mi sin mover un solo musculo de su sonrisa.

\- Non ti preoccupare (No te preocupes) –

Dice ella, desde aquel momento quedé hipnotizado por sus frías palabras, que guardan algo más en su interior.

\- Qual è il tuo nome? (¿Cómo te llamas?) –

Le pregunto siguiéndole el paso, ella sin voltear ni inmutarse contesta en su monótona voz.

\- Mi chiamo Xenovia Quarta (Me llamo Xenovia Quarta) –

Responde ella, desde aquel momento empezamos a vernos más seguido, incluso fui al lugar donde vivía. Un orfanato atendido por dos amables personas, el padre Wilbert y la hermana Irene, allí también vivían otros 16 huérfanos. Pasadas tan solo 2 semanas sentíamos algo más el uno por el otro, así que simplemente lo concretamos con un "Ti amo (Te amo)". Poco después pasó algo increíble, del cielo bajó una mujer extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa, se denominó así misma arcángel Gabriel. Nos unió a Xenovia y a mí con un hilo dorado en los dedos meñiques.

Aquella noche realizamos ese acto tan hermoso al que llaman hacer el amor, mi primera vez como humano, algo torpe. Al día siguiente ocurrió aquel incidente donde murieron el padre y la hermana, así que decidí alejarme, jurando internamente volver para casarme con ella.

Fin del recuerdo.

\- Así que esa es la huérfana que mencionaste en aquella ocasión –

Eso es lo que dice Kiba, prestó muy buena atención a aquella vez cuando mencionaba hechos de mi vida.

\- Estás en lo cierto –

Respondo a Kiba afirmativamente, después de eso Xenovia dice unas palabras que marcarán lo que puede ocurrir en un futuro.

\- Tenemos que hablar, tres partes de Excalibur fueron robadas –

Nota: Empezamos fuerte la segunda temporada con este capítulo. Un saludo para Brando X0, Incursio Graal y sil-celestion-boos imperial…quienes con sus comentarios motivan esta historia.


	15. Capítulo 14: La calma antes de

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 14: La calma antes de...

Hay cosas que dan miedo, ya sea un taboo general o una fobia personal, pero hay un miedo del que nadie se ha salvado, el vacío existencial, la sensación de no saber en dónde te encuentras, las emociones liberadas cuando un astronauta se pierde en el espacio son las únicas que se equiparan a esta experiencia… ¿la has vivido alguna vez en sueños?, ten cuidado, si tu alma se pierde nunca volverá a su cuerpo.

Tormento interno.

\- "¿En qué me he convertido?" –

Una cuestión difícil de contestar, siempre creí que los dioses eran omnipresentes, pero la realidad es que no es cierto, sus poderes no salen de lo corporal, ¿qué demonios era Chakravartin?, mintió al decir que era un dios, Rativas también mintió cuando dijo que era el dios de la velocidad, ¿acaso Siria le siguió el juego?, todo estaba planeado…acaso soy una marioneta.

Mis dedos se pasean por el mechón verde que obtuve después de aceptar el trato de aquel ser autoproclamado dios, que resultó ser algo de un rango mucho más elevado, el ambiente se percibe increíblemente lento, mecánico, estático, retenido por mi velocidad.

La cuestión se vio agravada cuando el mismo Draig afirmó que estuvo en todo y en nada.

Recuerdo.

\- "¿Qué es lo que me querías decir, Draig?" -

Pregunto mentalmente a la joya en el dorso de mi mano izquierda, la cual brilla intensamente eliminando gran parte de la oscuridad que me rodea en esta noche de luna nueva. Esperando respuesta doy un paso tras otro en el frío suelo del lugar, una y otra vez doy vueltas a lo que llamo habitación esperando respuesta del dragón, pero no hay ni una sola señal.

\- "Que extraño, estoy seguro de que habló mientras corría con Koneko" -

Pienso mientras completo la veintena de vueltas al pequeño cuarto, justo al finalizar esta acción miro la cama en la que hace poco dormía, allí yacen dos figuras notablemente femeninas, una con cabello rubio y otra con cabello negro, Miltlet y Raynare, ambas con hermosos rostros socegados por el poder de Morfeo, sumidas en una realidad que se pierde al momento de despertar.

 _\- Aquí estoy compañero_ -

Gran alegría me inunda al escuchar esa gruesa voz llena de seguridad, tratando de resistir las excesivas demostraciones de alegría prefiero seguir con el tema principal, evitando cualquier síntoma de debilidad ante uno de mis inquilinos.

\- "¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?" -

Pregunto mentalmente tratando de mantener el tono serio, ocultando el sentimiento de alegría que casi desborda cada poro de piel en mí, lentamente continúo con la caminata ajustando 21 vueltas y aumentando.

 _\- En todas partes...y...en ninguna a la vez –_

Mi caminar sin sentido se detiene al escuchar lo dicho por Draig, todas partes y ninguna a la vez, qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir, acaso se refiere al vacío de no tener un recipiente donde habitar o acaso es similar a lo que dijo Koneko, mi energía está en todas partes.

 _\- Si pierdes tu cuerpo no morirás, tu vida ya no depende de un medio físico. Rativas fingió su derrota para ceder el tormentoso puesto que asumió sin saber lo que significaba -_

Fin del recuerdo.

La mano con la acariciaba ese mechón de cabello ahora baja por mi rostro, una sensación que no sentía hace mucho de repente me está inundando, estrés, ningún objeto o hecho en particular me lo está generando, es mi propia culpa la razón por la que aparece...el hecho de haber sido engañado, subestimado por mi oponente, porqué simplemente no me mató.

La hoja de papel con preguntas en el escritorio donde me siento empieza a verse afectada por las ráfagas de viento de los más leves movimientos que hago, 20 preguntas de matemáticas, pero todas las preguntas me recuerdan lo mismo, el títere en el que me convertí.

Sintiendo que la autorregulación simplemente parece eterna doy un vistazo al reloj que se encuentra en la parte superior de la pared del pizarrón.

\- "Aun falta demasiado para que termine la jornada" -

Según el reloj faltan 5 minutos, pero para mí es una eternidad, la impotencia y agobia que se acumulan en mi cabeza simplemente no me dejan estar tranquilo, por lo que todos los sentidos de este maldito cuerpo se encuentran encendidos. Todas las respuestas están formuladas y escritas, pero hoy es obligatorio permanecer hasta el final de la jornada.

\- "Maldición" -

Mi cabeza es un mar de confusiones y sentimientos encontrados, todo lo que se proyecta dentro de esa tosca corteza cerebral termina llevándome a recordar lo mismo, una y otra vez en un bucle sin fin.

Una eternidad después...

Por fin suena la campana que indica la salida, me preparo para dirigirme hacia el club, sin embargo, antes de lograr abandonar la cutre silla que literalmente estaba aplanando mi trasero soy asaltado por el "dúo pervertido".

\- Iseei-sama... -

El solo hecho de escuchar la terminación "Sama" me deja deducir que vienen a pedir un favor...¿de qué trata esta vez?...me gustaría que simplemente no me pidan algo ridículo, no estoy para bromas.

\- Tienes más chicas que nos puedes presentar -

La frase inicial de Matsuda se ve terminada por Motohama, sus ojos muestran codicia...la última vez tuvieron una tarde de juegos y animes con la nueva y "renovada" Mil-tan. Antes de contestar a su avaricia decido ponerme de pie completamente, agarró el maletín que se encuentra en el suelo y simplemente ignoro la pregunta...ellos empiezan a caminar detrás de mí... como perros atraídos por un filete.

\- Si logran atraparme tal vez lo considere -

Al decir eso empiezo a correr a la velocidad media de Usain Bolt, los pobres idiotas tratan de alcanzarme pero obviamente no pueden, ellos son todo menos deportivos y respetables.

\- "Pobres vírgenes" -

Ese es el pensamiento que ahora ocupa mi concentración, de alguna manera esos dos fueron útiles para algo... el estrés desapareció un poco. Al llegar al club doy un último vistazo hacia atrás buscando los perseguidores...pero no hay nadie. Convencido de su ineficiencia en deportes ingreso al club... pero lo que se siente es un pesado ambiente, una atmósfera diferente a la que normalmente se siente en el mundo humano, dentro de la sala se encuentran Rías, Akeno, Koneko, Souna, Tsubaki, Raynare, Miltlet y Kalawarner...es extraña la ausencia de Kiba en esta sala.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Issei -

Esas palabras vienen de los apetecibles labios de Rias, la pelirroja se encuentra sentada en su característico sillón de presidenta, su mirada es algo seria, pero no va dirigida hacia mí...su instinto asesino es para alguien ajeno a esta reunión.

\- Es por las espadas, ¿verdad? -

Todas asienten ante lo que digo, los recuerdos del día de ayer reviven lentamente, llevándome otra a ese mundo de estrés y tontería.

Recuerdo.

En cuanto Xenovia dijo "excalibur", el ambiente se empezó a tensar, pero este sentimiento no era emitido por todos, provenía de un solo individuo, Kiba.

\- ¿Dijiste... excalibur?, entonces ustedes son... -

\- Son exorcistas de la iglesia y portadoras de fragmentos de excalibur -

Yo soy quien da la respuesta notando que el rubio estaba hablando con más tono del normal, por lo que decido mostrar seguridad delante de la hermosas enviadas de la iglesia, mis amigas de infancia.

Kiba mostrando aun una actitud agresiva emprende marcha hacia un lugar desconocido, ignorando lo que dijera Rias sobre su actitud.

Fin del recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el principito? -

Pregunto a la presidenta, frunciendo aun más el celo ella no dice nada.

\- No ha regresado desde que se marchó -

Quien contesta la pregunta es la hermosa yamato nadeshiko que se encuentra en el lugar, Akeno Himejima. La mano en su cara la hace parecer adorable, pero todos en el salón conocen a la perfección ese sadismo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que quieren que haga? -

Pregunto sabiendo la probable respuesta que darán.

\- Ve a buscarlo -

Quien dice eso es Koneko...

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 15: La tormenta

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 15:...La tormenta.

Si me preguntan cual es mi hogar, yo diría que es la velocidad, es eterna y fugaz como la verdad, casi invisible pero en todo lugar, uno de los fenómenos que controla la realidad.

Una debilidad.

En una carretera mojada, iluminada nada más por la luna, se escuchan los choques de afiladas cuchillas en secuencias muy elevadas y a una rapidez fulminante.

\- Te voy a matar, maldito demonio -

Esas palabras provienen de la boca de ese vulgar presbítero de cabello blanco, Freed, al parecer sobrevivió a su paseo por el mar y ahora de alguna manera está involucrado con el robo de las piezas de excalibur. Es fácil deducirlo cuando tiene una de ellas en sus propias manos mientras sostiene un encuentro de estocadas con Kiba.

\- Creo que la diversión se acabó -

Eso es lo que digo al aire, el padre en cuanto me vio salió corriendo como nena, no lo persigo porque mis órdenes específicas son encontrar a Kiba, nada más. Pero por qué salió corriendo, la verdad no me importa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

Pregunta el caballero en un tono algo pasado de agresividad, mientras desvanece la espada que estaba utilizando para enfrentar al peliblanco.

\- Nada en específico, solo verificar tu estado de salud -

El rubio algo confundido por las palabras intenta decir algo pero de repente...

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que se marchara? -

Dice Xenovia mientras sale por un oscuro callejón, cuando estoy por responder su pregunta me fijo en el estado en que se encuentra.

 **\- Xenovia, ¿Quién fue? -**

Pregunto a mi prometida, ella confundida empieza a verse diversas partes del cuerpo, solo para encontrar un ligero raspón en su muñeca.

\- Fue mientras huímos de un ataque de Kokabiel, Irina corrió en otra dirección -

Su respuesta corta pero sincera es suficiente para hacerme enojar, maldito ángel caído, cuando te encuentre vas a pasar el mayor trauma de toda tu p*ta vida.

\- Busquemos a Irina -

Eso es lo que digo a la exorcista mientras la tomo de la mano, sin embargo, ella rápidamente se suelta y dice con tono frío.

\- No puedo depender de ti siempre, déjame hacer esto sola, Issei -

Sus palabras cargadas de melancolía me llevan a viejos recuerdos del pasado, ella siempre ha sido así, fuerte. Pero que debo entender que no siempre será la misma.

\- Está bien, pero ten cuidado, termina pronto tu misión para que recuperemos el tiempo perdido -

En eso Xenovia sonríe y dice algo muy interesante pero incómodo por la compañía del caballero.

\- La primera vez que lo hicimos éramos muy inexpertos, pero esta vez será diferente -

Eso es lo que dice la peliazul antes de perderse la negrura de la noche.

\- Ten eso por seguro -

Eso es lo que digo mientras retomo la misión inicial que tenía que hacer, sin embargo, el principito no está en ningún lugar.

\- "Maldición Kiba, cuando te encuentre romperé tus piernas para que dejes de correr" -

Justo cuando estoy a punto de iniciar la carrera para atrapar el caballero escucho la voz de Draig.

\- _¡Cuidado! -_

Rápidamente los sentidos de supervelocidad se activan, al girar mi cabeza puedo ver un disparo que se acerca lentamente, con precisión atrapo la bala y busco su lugar de procedencia. Un hombre totalmente vestido de blanco con una máscara con forma de serpiente.

\- Ti ho trovato (Te encontré) –

Lo dicho por ese hombre al igual que su idioma simplemente me hacen saber lo de inmediato.

\- La truppa di Hanzo (La tropa de Hanzo) –

En cuanto afirmo el nombre la organización de las sombras de los rincones de aquellos oscuros callejones empiezan a salir muchas personas hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y adultos. Todos con esa característica máscara que simplemente se convirtió en el símbolo de aquel hombre que murió por mi propia mano.

\- Posso vedere, non si sono ancora arresi nella loro determinazione a uccidermi (puedo ver, que aún no se han rendido en su determinación de matarme) –

Cuando la cantidad de personas sobrepasó los 30 me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba

\- Forse sei più veloce di Mr. Hanzo, ma anche così conosciamo le tue debolezze (Tal vez seas más rápido de lo que fue el señor Hanzo, pero aun así conocemos tus debilidades) –

Eso es lo que dice una mujer mientras de sus prendas saca un objeto que reconozco rápidamente.

\- L'amuleto del tempo (El amuleto del tiempo) –

Como pude olvidar destruir esa cosa, el amuleto del tiempo puede detener el tiempo 10 segundos para todos excepto su portador. Aquella vez no dejé que Hanzo se preparara y por eso lo derroté, de haberle dado un indicio de mi llegada no habría tenido oportunidad contra él, ya que habría tenido a la mano su reliquia más poderosa.

\- Addio –

Quien dice eso es aquella mujer, pero ahora está a mi lado, sin embargo, no me siento muy bien.

\- "Maldición, debí huir en cuanto vi el primero"-

Todo repentinamente empieza a tornarse oscuro, a ver todo mi dorso comprendo lo que ocurrió. Había cuchillos en mi caja torácica, no dos ni tres, eran docenas de objetos afilados los que ahora adornaban mi pecho.

\- So che non ti fermerà molto, ma lo farà (Se que eso no te detendrá mucho, pero esto si lo hará) –

Dice ella mientras pone una especie de candado en mi muñeca derecha.

\- Questo dispositivo esploderà in 2 minuti, a meno che il tuo polso non lo permetta di attivarlo ... in altre parole, se smetti di farlo esploderà un perimetro di 200 metri ... decidi tu (Este dispositivo explotará en 2 minutos, a menos que tu pulso no la deje activar...en otras palabras, si dejas de correr explotará un perímetro de 200 metros...tú decides) –

Al decir eso ella se acerca a mi oído y dice algo que me deja saber que no puedo dejar que estalle en esta ciudad, rápidamente empieza correr aguantando el dolor de los cuchillos. En el trayecto empiezo a retirarlos mientras que aparece el efecto de regeneración en mis heridas.

\- "Malditos, de verdad encontraron una debilidad" –

…Mis amigos…

\- "Maldición, no puedo dejar que explote esta cosa" –

Eso es lo que pienso mientras corro a máxima velocidad en el océano pacífico, si un satélite viera la zona donde estoy solo verían un gigantesco remolino que en proporción con otros es obviamente superior.

\- "Necesito comunicarme con Rias" –

\- _Tal vez puedo ayudarte con eso_ –

Cuando Draig dice eso empiezo a sentir alegría de tener a ese tosco dragón conmigo. De repente aparece en mi oído un círculo mágico, con forma del clan Gremory.

\- ¡Rias!, ¿puedes escucharme? –

El sonido que hay al otro lado no es muy bueno, pero puedo escuchar lo suficiente.

\- ¡Issei!, ¿Dónde estás? –

Su voz parece agitada, en que situación se encuentra…en cuanto me concentro un poco en la situación puedo sentir como mis sirvientas están cerca Rias.

\- Creo que estoy cerca de Colombia, en este momento no puedo parar de correr –

\- ¿Qué…?, ¡Issei, te necesitamos, Kokabiel empezó su ataque en Kuoh –

\- "Maldición" –

Continuará.


	17. Capítulo 16: Señor Issei, usted es

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 16: Señor Issei, usted es diabólico.

Una vez un hombre formó un equipo y se hicieron llamar los 50 cegadores, nunca fallaron una misión hasta que se les encomendó matar a un hombre pobre que se decía era el más poderoso. Nunca se dejaron llevar por los comentarios y decidieron cumplir con su cometido... Sin embargo, fracasaron, un solo hombre acabó con aquellas cincuenta leyendas, Hanzo Shiranui, el portador de Fate spear y el orgulloso dueño de El amuleto del tiempo, su mayor arma...Hanzo no mató a ninguno de ellos y aquellos cegadores sintieron que recibieron otra oportunidad...sin dudarlo se unieron a quien se denominó así mismo el humano más poderoso formando La tropa de Hanzo.

Luz en la oscuridad.

\- Rias...-

La voz seria que levanto a través del círculo de comunicación llama la atención de la chica a quien hablo.

\- Issei, por lo general no me hablas así a menos que sea algo serio -

La pelirroja empieza a poner tono de preocupación, ella tiene un leve presentimiento de lo que puede pasar, me voy a arriesgar para salvar lo que me importa.

\- Lo siento...-

Es extraño que mi voz sea melancólica en este momento, como siempre pensando en mí mismo sin considerar a los demás, creo que eso es lo único que puedo decir cómo disculpa.

\- Como puedes ser tan egoísta...-

La voz estaba acompañada de sollozos y probablemente también por lágrimas, la velocidad que mantenía contante empieza a disminuir, al perder aceleración los segundos nuevamente empiezan a correr en la bomba que tengo unida a la muñeca.

\- Dile a Xenovia que la amo -

Es lo último que digo antes de hundirme al no tener velocidad suficiente como para contrarrestar la densidad del agua.

\- ¡Issei...! -

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...…...…...

Que largos son los segundos cuando ya sé que es lo que va a ocurrir, espero salir de esta, quiero que no sea un adiós...solo un hasta la próxima. Conozco la naturaleza de esta bomba, mientras más energía gaste para retrasarla más potente será, es el fin.

...1...0

Mientras tanto con Rias.

Después de gritarle a Issei a través del círculo, una luz llama la atención de todos, yo incluida. Una nube de vapor se puede ver a la distancia, Issei dijo que estaba cerca de Colombia, qué tipo de explosión genera una nube que se alcanza a ver aquí en Japón, a lo lejos se puede adivinar la gigantesca ola que generó, una ola de más de 500 metros de altura.

Esa cosa destruirá a Japón completo y mucho más.

\- Jajajaja... ahí está el salvador que tanto mencionaban, no pudo hacer nada contra esa trampa de La tropa de Hanzo -

Esas palabras salen de la boca de Freed, quien sostiene en la mano el resultado de unir tres partes de excalibur.

\- Hyoudo-kun sigue vivo, lo sé -

Dice Kiba, quien hace algunos minutos unió la energía demoníaca con la energía santa.

\- Issei -

\- Issei-san -

\- Issei-kun -

Xenovia, Asia y Akeno parecen más devastadas por la posible muerte de Issei de lo que estuvieron al escuchar que Dios estaba muerto. Irina al estar inconsciente no tiene velas en este entierro, sin embargo, unas palabras levantan el ánimo de todos en el lugar.

\- Issei-senpai sigue vivo, puedo sentir su energía en la naturaleza -

Eso es lo que dice Koneko, el ambiente a su alrededor se empieza a ver distorsionado por un aura de color verde azulado, un mechón de su cabello empieza a brillar del mismo color así mismo como uno de sus ojos.

\- Qué es esto, hay alguien interesante entre la basura -

Esas son las palabras de Kokabiel al ver el aspecto de Koneko, Freed al sentir un reto con el se prepara pero...

\- Ven, pequeña perr... -

No pudo terminar porque su rostro estaba siendo golpeado por Koneko, a velocidad sónica, rompiendo du mandíbula y algo más en el proceso, después de todo un golpe sónico no es algo ordinario. El padre sale volando en el proceso, después de todo recibió los dos peores efectos combinados, velocidad sónica y fuerza de torre.

\- Sigues tú -

Eso es lo que dice la gata albina desaparece al decir eso, Kokabiel al sentir el potencial reto saca sus alas negras de cuervo y las empieza a batir contra el aire, al principio parecen movimientos aleatorio, pero al fijarse mejor un destello verde evade cada aleteada del caído.

\- ¿Acaso es capaz de seguir el ritmo de Koneko con sus alas? -

Eso es lo que digo al aire, pero repentinamente y sin que fuera esperado la nekomata empezó a superar la diferencia de su adversario.

\- ¡Pero qué...! -

BAM!

La sólido puño se encajó en el rostro del cuervo de diez alas, su expresión de sorpresa y enojo son aún más notorias, parece como si su orgullo se hubiera quebrado, como porcelana golpeada por rocas.

Después del exitoso ataque Koneko da una extravagante pirueta y nuevamente acierta otro ataque, esta vez una patada descendente que produce una onda de choque al impactar contra la dura cabeza de Kokabiel.

El caído permanece en la misma posición durante unos segundos, en los cuales Koneko toma distancia, su aura de velocidad cesó, se acabó el tiempo.

\- Maldita enana...TE MATARÉ A TI PRIMERO -

Junto a aquel grito de guerra se arroja contra la torre, Kiba con todo su esfuerzo se lanza a confrontar al difícil adversario, sin embargo, no llegará a tiempo para evitar el peor escenario.

\- Es tu turno -

Koneko pronuncia esas palabras justo antes de ir Kokabiel llegue a ella y con una lanza de luz de tamaño titánico impacte la zona donde se encuentra ella, la cortina de humo que se elevó no deja ver lo que ocurrió en el lugar.

\- ¡Koneko! -

Es el grito del caballero quien iracundo continúa su trayectoria para atacar, pero...de repente se detiene.

Perspectiva de Kiba...

La ira me consumía hace unos segundos por la sola idea de que mi pequeña kouhai, hubiera muerto...pero, al visualizar lo que ocurre dentro del humo una sensación de seguridad aparece en el ambiente.

\- **Devorar la mano que da de comer...para el caído hacer el polvo comer -**

Una voz con ritmo y locura viaja a través del aire y llega hasta nuestros oídos.

La espesa capa de polvo se dispersa y en el lugar donde debería estar muerta Koneko, se encuentra el peón de Rias, el exhumano más poderoso, el semiomnipresente...el dios de la velocidad, Hyoudo-kun.

La mayor humillación.

Issei se encuentra de pie entre Koneko y Kokabiel, este último aún forcejea la enorme lanza de luz, que parece hecha estatua a causa del fuerte agarre del recién llegado. Se supone que debería estar recibiendo daño por el solo hecho de sujetar un objeto que posee el elemento luz, sin embargo, no está teniendo ningún efecto, la razón está más que clara.

Quien se encuentra aquí no es Hyoudo-kun, sino ese ser de poder absoluto. Cabello verde azulado brillante, ojos iguales, dientes afilados y aura de muerte.

- **Siempre me he preguntado...que tanto puede entrar en ti -**

Issei desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, cuando menos lo pensamos estaba junto a Valpa Galilei tomándolo del cuello.

\- **Juguemos un juego...si das un paso más hacia Koneko no volverás a caminar -**

Kokabiel desafiando a Issei da un paso.

- **No te pases de listo duende de diez alas...hablo en serio...te arrepentirás -**

Su voz es cada vez más amenazante. Kokabiel dió un paso más y...

CENSURADO.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trauma psicológico para todos los presentes que no tuvieron la suerte de haber saltado la grotesca, burda, vulgar, asquerosa, morbosa, puerca, repugnante, cochina, desagradable, disgustosa, desquiciada, horrenda y muchas otras palabras impronunciables para describir la escena.

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! -

Ese grito se da en conjunto por todos los presentes, yo incluído, cualquiera grita como niña y apretado el culo al ver la terrorífica escena que se formó...el Issei macabro puede llegar a demostrar lo macabro que es en realidad.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! -

Kokabiel sigue vivo...o eso es lo que diría alguien que no detalle su roto espíritu y dignidad.

Todos en la sala literalmente no estábamos hechando la bendición, incluso siendo demonios, el dolor de cabeza es más soportable que la espantosa visión que nos brinda en sádico peón.

\- ¡Pero que mierda...estás enfermo! -

Quien dice eso es alguien desconocido que acaba de llegar con una armadura blanca, pero en cuanto llega a tierra firme desvanece el y empieza a vomitar.

En pocas palabras diré lo que veo, Kokabiel está a cuatro patas totalmente desnudo, por el agujero de su pene sobresale la cola de un ser vivo que fue introducido allí, en su trasero tiene incrustada la cabeza de Valpa Galilei, este tiene incrustada la cacha de la excalibur formada por tres piezas. De la boca de Kokabiel sobresale un dildo de gran tamaño que fue introducido forzosamente...sus cuerpos tienen cadenas amarradas minuciosamente...bondage.


	18. Capítulo 17: Sentimientos

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, God of war o Asura´s wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica Studio y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

Capítulo 17: Sentimientos.

Azul...un hermoso color, para muchos representa el mar, para otros el cielo, pero para mí es el amor...el amor de mi vida... Xenovia. Blanco...otro hermoso color, representa pureza y delicadeza, me recuerda a una chica que me atrapó...la segunda razón de mi vida. Pero... últimamente me siento atraído por el negro... porqué será.

Un instinto cegador.

\- "¿Dónde estoy?" -

Un ligero pensamiento recorre mi cabeza, no recuerdo lo que pasó después de la explosión...es como si todos los momentos después de eso fueran borrosos.

En cuanto trato de moverme puedo sentir un leve quejido a mi lado...se trata de una chica de cabello negro... Raynare.

El verla en mi cama desnuda no debería ser la gran cosa, después de todo lo hace todo el tiempo, pero hoy se siente diferente...es como si mi cuerpo la pidiera, yo la quiero, la necesito...la deseo.

\- Raynare -

Digo suaves palabras tratando de llamar a la bella durmiente, sus ojos empiezan a abrirse lentamente.

\- Isse... -

Mi nombre estuvo a punto de ser pronunciado por sus labios, pero la corte rápidamente con un beso...en un inicio ella se sorprende por la inesperada acción, pero después empieza a jugar con la lengua, explorando mi boca por completo.

Lentamente empiezo a poner más íntimo el momento, quedando sentado sobre Raynare, nuestros dedos se unen en medio del erótico beso que gobierna el momento...esta necesidad la he sentido antes, es curioso que haya ocurrido durante una pérdida de memoria, tal y como pasó con Koneko.

Sin darme cuenta el beso con Raynare se vio finalizado, su expresión es la de alguien que espera más, como si de un permiso especial de tratara...

\- Raynare -

Su nombre se escapa de mis cuerdas vocales, la fuerte erección que tengo me hace difícil pensar...pero al final no se necesita pensar para esto.

\- Hazme el amor...Iseei-sama -

El detonante final, la bomba de Hiroshima, el fuego de la pólvora, el permiso de acceso... llámalo como quieras, hoy es mi día.

La penetración no se hace esperar...ocurre justo después de posicionarme en medio de la piernas de la caída.

\- ¡Iseei-sama!...si...sigue así...¡Ah! -

Una embestida sobre otra, en velocidad normal... Raynare claramente no es virgen, probablemente tenga siglos de vida, pero no me importa.

Mis manos se pasean por el pecho de la pelinegra, masajeando de manera suave los pezones...sin saberlo inconscientemente las penetraciones empiezan a acelerar.

\- Duele -

Dice Raynare en mi oído con ligero grito entre dientes, al escuchar lo que dijo me hago consciente de su dolor...la fricción, Koneko obtuvo algo de mi energía por medio de senjutsu, por lo que es resistente a la temperatura y por ende a la fricción...pero Raynare no.

\- Lo siento -

Contesto en el el oído mientras la velocidad disminuye considerablemente, el acto continúa durante quince o veinte minutos más hasta que finalmente llega el punto final...la pelinegra es muy resistente, pero al final su orgasmo fue evidente acompañado de una eyaculación que retuve por mucho tiempo.

\- Me gustaría que la próxima vez usemos juguetes -

Dice ella con voz algo cansada...

Actualmente estoy caminando al instituto, después de ese rapidillo con Raynare me siento muy bien.

\- ¡Iseei-sama! -

Ese llamado viene desde atrás, Matsuda y Motohama están corriendo para atraparme...aún no han olvidado lo que prometí, sintiendo pesar por lo vírgenes saco de mi bolsillo dos cupones para llamar sucubos.

\- Te atrapamos -

Dicen al unísono al lograr tocar mi maleta.

\- Se lo ganaron -

Digo eso mientras entrego al de lentes los cupones, en cuanto veo su cara de satisfacción me retiro a clases.

Mientras tanto con Asia.

\- Issei-san -

Llamó la atención de mi salvador y mi héroe.

\- ¿Qué pasa Asia? -

Contesta él siempre con su orgullosa sonrisa, todo de él es brillante y cegador, él es mi todo.

\- La presidenta desea hablar contigo, mientras más rápido m...mejor -

Ahora me creerá tonta por tartamudear, porqué hice eso.

\- "Tonta, tonta, tonta" -

Me recrimino una y otra vez por hablar tan mal cuando estoy frente a él.

\- Asia –

Una voz a mis espaldas me sorprende, se trata de mi compañera de clases, Kiryuu. Apresuradamente camino hasta ella…pero lo único que veo en ella es una sonrisa que se aleja de la palabra de Dios.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kiryuu-san? –

Me está incomodando un poco su mirada lasciva.

\- Ya vi los ojos con los que miras a Hyoudo –

Un calor empieza a subir a mi rostro, mátenme…

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 18: La cortadora de 3 (s)

Capítulo 18: La cortadora de ====3 (s).

En la vida hay ocasiones donde somos presionados al límite, algunas personas logran dar lo mejor de si mismas en situaciones como esta, sin embargo, otros se ahogan y se dejan llevar por la derrota…con cuál de ambas partes te sientes identificado, con los que evolucionan para superar las dificultades o los que nunca lograrán saltar el muro de la dificultad.

\- Siento intervenir, pero ¿podrías repetir esa última parte? –

El primer diálogo en meses y ya estoy desubicado, creo que haré un pequeño encuadre de lo que ha pasado en las últimas dos horas, en la primera estuve en el club de investigación de lo oculto, donde me hicieron una cantidad ridícula de preguntas que ni siquiera pude contestar por mi mismo, Draig se vio en la necesidad de intervenir para explicar lo que ocurrió durante el ataque de Kokabiel.

Al parecer es la segunda vez que ocurre y ni siquiera lo sabía, una forma descontrolada e inestable, o al menos eso dijeron.

En la segunda hora ingresé al aula de clase solo para enterarme de "el importante" día de mañana, la visita de padres, al parecer estos estarán presentes en una clase que se nos realizará de manera especial. Al parecer es obligatoria su asistencia.

\- Por supuesto que puedo repetirla, Hyoudo-kun –

Kiryuu contesta de una forma bastante provocativa, todo de ella parece provocativo, creo que tengo las hormonas algo subidas.

\- Los padres de familia deben asistir para el día de mañana su asistencia es fundamental para el evento –

Con un leve asentimiento confirmo las palabras de la representante, "es muy arriesgado traer a mis padres y más aun con "ellos" rondando el lugar, espera, ¡eso es!

\- Mis padres se encuentran actualmente en Italia, ¿eso justifica su inasistencia? –

Debo recordar que para los ojos del mundo soy un humano, debo dejar de pensar en mis poderes como eje central del universo, bueno, aunque básicamente si lo son.

\- Creo que eres el único caso especial, reportaré esto en el concejo –

Eso es lo que dice Aika mientras toma nota de mi situación.

TON…TON…TON…TON…TON…TON…

El timbre suena y marca el final de la clase que estamos viendo, con alegría acumulada salgo del lugar como si hubiera sido echado a las patadas. Corro nuevamente al club de investigación de los oculto a realizar los trabajos normales que se llevan a cabo, pero, al parecer no puedo concentrarme correctamente, por alguna razón me distraigo con casi cualquier mujer que se cruza en mi camino, he estado muy extraño desde que Kokabiel fue atrapado…es posible que se trate de un efecto secundario de esa forma violenta y sadista de la que habló Draig.

Al abrir la puerta puedo ver a todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias allí de pie discutiendo algo con un hombre que parece su versión masculina.

Es de aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas.

\- Sirzechs-sama –

Pronuncio levemente en cuanto lo veo, él da media vuelta y pone su sonrisa característica.

\- Hyoudo Issei, justo la persona que necesitaba – Lentamente empieza a acercarse hasta estar frente a mi – Me gustaría que asistieras a la reunión de las tres facciones como seguridad de todos los presentes, serás la persona neutra en la habitación, frenarás a quien se atreva a levantar una mano en contra del otro –

Algo confundido simplemente acepto el papel que me es legado por el Rey demonio, bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo por evitar ese puesto, después de todo mi dignidad y reputación afecta a mi ama, Rias Gremory.

\- Creo que no tengo inconvenientes con el papel que me quieres dar –

…Día siguiente.

Me encuentro actualmente caminando hacia la academia Kuoh, sé perfectamente lo que me espera…una clase en solitario mientras todos mis compañeros reciben halagos de sus padres, alguien como yo que es tan egocéntrico se siente muy mal cuando no hay ni un solo aplauso a favor.

\- "Creo que me ocultaré un rato a chatear en un rincón" –

Rápidamente, literalmente, corro al gimnasio que se encuentra desocupado en este momento, abro la puerta y me acuesto en la mitad de la sala a apreciar ese rústico techo que ha aguantado tantos litros de agua lluvia que ha caído.

Pero, porqué estoy pensando en agua, se supone que se piensa en agua cuando se tiene frío, frío, ¿frío?

\- ¡Pero ¡qué…! –

Las extremidades de mi cuerpo se están congelando a velocidades impensables, rápidamente utilizo la vibración para aumentar mi temperatura corporal y me alejo a casi 20 metros de donde me encontraba.

\- He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, Hyoudo-kyun –

Una voz infantil llena la sala, una chica vestida de chica mágica aparece en el lugar donde yo me estaba congelando.

\- ¿Quién eres? –

Pregunto a la recién llegada, luego de mi pregunta ella simplemente empieza a crear golemns de hielo que me miran bastante mal, cada uno mide unos 3 metros de alto y hay al menos unos 20 de ellos.

\- Juguemos un rato, Hyoudo-kyun o prefieres que te diga…Issei-kyun –

Los golemns empiezan a correr a alta velocidad tratando de conectar algún impacto que sea exitoso, pero la verdad son increíblemente lentos para mi…a la velocidad del sonido evado cada uno de los avatares de hielo y me paro detrás de mi víctima.

\- Ni una ni otra –

Le digo al oído, pero en una rápida respuesta un pincho de hielo surge del suelo e intenta atravesarme, la velocidad que usé para evadir el ataque fue casi el doble.

\- Puedes reaccionar a esa velocidad –

Le digo con algo de confianza, pero…

\- Por supuesto que puedo reccionar –

A mis espaldas suena esa voz nuevamente, a la más alta velocidad logró evadir una cuchilla de hielo que añoraba cortar mi cuello.

\- 382 metros por segundo, esa es tu velocidad –

Le digo mientras lentamente empiezo a preparar mi cuerpo para una violación de la que no saldría ilesa esa chica, pero…

\- ¡Onee-sama…! –

Se escucha una voz en el exterior que la llama como si se tratara de alguien infantil que debe ser recogido sin ser pensado…a la sala ingresa nada más y nada menos que Souna Sitri, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

\- Aquí estás, las clases están por empezar –

Dice ella, aun no se ha percatado de mi presencia…un momento, ¿Onee-sama? …no se supone que la hermana de Souna es la reina demonio Serafall Leviatán.

\- Hyoudo-kun…qué…qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que deberías ir a las clases –

Que adorable se ve ella tartamudeando por algo…un momento, que demonios está pasando aquí, Souna no tartamudea, qué demonios está pasando con este mundo.

\- Es exactamente por eso que quería eliminarte, mi linda hermanita no tartamudea, pero lo hace cada vez que se menciona tu nombre…escoria, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? –

La reina me cuestiona de manera pesada, está realmente enojada e iracunda, pero no encuentro palabras para contestar a su acusación, la verdad es que no hablo mucho con Souna Sitri…creo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba tartamudeando con mi nombre.

\- Souna-chan, recuerda que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras, después de todo gracias a ti estoy aquí…gracias a tu sentido del humor –

Eso es lo que digo de manera tranquila a la Sitri, sin embargo, solo empeoré las cosas con la Leviatán.

\- ACASO QUIERES TOMAR LA VIRGINIDAD DE MI HERMANA, PRIMERO DEBES MATARME PARA ESO –

Creo que ahora si la cagué, la leviatán se abalanza con todas sus fuerzas buscando acabar con lo que inició en este mismo gimnasio.

1…2…3…4…5 pasos logró dar antes de estar amarrada de pies a cabeza con los lazos deportivos del lugar.

\- Ya te derroté, y ahora … -

Las cuerdas se congelaron y ella salió nuevamente buscando cortar algo de mí, para qué demonios son esas tijeras de hielo y ese frasco que dice pene-kun.

\- SOY LA ÚNICA QUE LE QUITARÁ LA VIRGINIDAD A SO-TAN –

Creo que tendré que ensuciar mi reputación como caballero, pero si no lo hago perderé una parte muy importante de mí…mi hermoso miembro.

Continuará…

Nota: Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad estuve muy cargado de trabajo y llegaba a casa agotado y sin inspiración para escribir.


	20. Capítulo 19: Llamado

El dios de la velocidad.

Cabello negro, lentes de montura violeta, mirada seria y refinada, familia noble y linaje legendario. Sona Sitri, heredera de la familia Sitri, esa soy yo, pero qué sentido tiene todo eso si estoy solo, soy la única que puede ver el mundo de manera diferente, parece como si todas las demás personas tuvieran frutas en vez de cerebro. Mi único prometido lo rechacé en una partida de ajedrez y desde eso nadie más se atreve a pedir mi mano, tal vez sea estricta y parece que no deseo un prometido, pero la verdad es que tengo sentimientos y emociones, yo deseo a alguien inteligente, la prueba de ajedrez es para probar el valor que me da como persona. Si se toma el juego a la ligera significa que no desea nada serio, pero si pone todo su interés y seriedad tal vez lo considere.

TOC TOC TOC.

La puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a un chico de cabello marrón de diseño particular y ojos de color verde azulado, expresión fría y desinteresada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –

Le digo mirándolo de manera habitual e inexpresiva, probablemente su aparente dureza se rompa y empiece a pedir estupideces, como todos los hombres…solo es alguien con ganas de fornicar hasta extasiarse.

\- Quiero ingresar a esta preparatoria –

Una dureza firme que se mantiene en cualquier situación, esto sí que es interesante…

Capítulo 19: Llamado.

La reina demonio, Serafall Leviatán, la invencible reina de hielo, la indomable, ahora mismo está…amarrada en una posición que compromete su probable virginidad.

\- ¡Suéltame, te ordeno que me sueltes, So-tan es mía y su virginidad también! –

El escándalo que se está armando en la cancha de baloncesto está total y absolutamente protagonizada por la reina fría, su hermana menor, Sona, la está mirando de manera decepcionada.

\- ¡Onee-sama, siempre es lo mismo contigo! –

Parece enojada, incluso está haciendo pucheros, mostrando la insatisfacción que tiene con la actitud de su hermana mayor, quien debería hacer más honor a su posición como reina demonio.

\- Vaya que eres fuerte, tuve que moverme un poco más rápido que el sonido para ganarte, la verdad es que nunca creí encontrar a alguien que se moviera a velocidad súpersónica de manera natural –

Finalmente decido pronunciarme en la discusión que se está llevando a cabo entre hermanas.

\- Y deberías agradecer que no tengo permitido usar todo mi poder, porque de lo contrario… -

-…De lo contrario qué –

La declaración de guerra de la Leviatán se vio interrumpida por alguien muy conocido que ingresa a la sala de repente acompañado de Rias Gremory, El padre de Rias y su madre, así como también el resto del séquito de la primeramente mencionada.

\- Oh, Sirzechs, ¿qué haces aquí? –

Pregunto al rey demonio, después de todo es raro verlo en el mundo humano, tal vez es por el hecho de que su hermana se encuentra en este lugar.

\- Solo evitaba que se agravara más el conflicto, Issei Hyoudo, debemos hablar –

Nota: El próximo capítulo vendrá más rápido de lo que piensa, solo denme un poco de tiempo, el semestre está a punto de acabar, y entonces retomaré de la historia de forma activa.


	21. Capítulo 20: Sorpresas

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

Hay cosas que sin remedio nos competen y otras que por elección se obtienen, tu forma de ser influencia enormemente el ambiente en el que te desenvuelves, el deseo de las personas de volver a verte vivo...o muerto. De qué lado de la moneda te encuentras, debes recordar que no acualquiera se le cuentan los secretos, puede ser el mayor soplón que jamás hayas conocido.

Capítulo 20: Sorpresas...

 **Surprise...**

En los oscuros y tenebrosos caminos de la sección más vieja de la academia Kuoh, se escuchan numerosos pasos que causan temor en los que se consideran sospechosos, los dueños de las pisadas son nada más y nada menos que demonios, que transitan con seguridad sobre sus dominios.

\- Es aquí -

Dice Rias Gremory, deteniendo a todo el séquito que va a sus espaldas, como si se tratase de un general que va al margen junto a toda su tropa, frente a ella hay una puestas dobles con cadenas y cintas amarillas con las palabras "Keep out" escritas en ellas, lo que hay al otro lado se consideró uno de los mayores terrores durante la edad media.

\- Issei-kun, la persona tras esta puerta muy posiblemente supere tu velocidad, espero no te enojes por este hecho -

La pelirroja dice esto con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, esta es dirigida a alguien en específico, su único peón, Hyoudo Issei, o sea yo. La razón por la que estamos aquí es simple y concisa, el día de ayer Rias recibió la aprobación de Sirzechs para liberar a su primer anfil.

\- Más rápido que yo, eso debo comprobarlo -

Esas son mis palabras desafiantes en contra de la pelirroja, pero, extrañamente no recibo la aprobación de nadie, a excepción de Asia, quien tampoco conoce al dichoso senpai que conocerá.

\- Tú eres rápido, pero te podría tocar en el trayecto -

Comenta Kiba, causándome una excesiva curiosidad, quién más puede ser más de 3 mil veces más rápido que la luz a parte de mí, se supone que ahora soy el "dios de la velocidad", quién me podría superar.

\- Solo los hechos refutan las palabras -

Menciono justo cuando Rias empieza a ejercer su magia en el sello que aguarda a quien se oculta detrás de la puerta, la tensión en el aire se puede palpar fácilmente, y no es para menos, deseo probar a quien sea que esté al otro lado.

\- Adelante -

Dice la Gremory luego de romper totalmente el sello, indudablemente soy el primero en pasar, quiero saber quién de los dos es el más veloz.

\- Parece que Issei-kun está muy emocionado -

Escucho la voz de Akeno a mis espaldas seguida de una contestación por parte de Rias, l cual no presto atención.

\- ¡Aléjense! -

Mis oídos no pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar, fue una voz femenina la que se acaba de alzar, con pasos cuidadosos ingreso solo, y lo primero que veo es a una chica con aspecto de muñeca que viste el uniforme de la academia Kuoh...tiene cabello corto y ojos violeta, piel blanca cual porcelana pulida por zeus, una baja estatura...

\- "Ahora que hago, no puedo humillar a una niña...¿qué debería hacer?" -

Sin darme cuenta ese pensamiento totalmente machista me recorre la cabeza, "¿qué hago?...soy incapaz de profanar tal belleza". Con ligeros pasos me acerco a ella y de repente...puff, desapareció.

\- "¿Viste eso Draig?" -

 _ **-**_ _**Por supuesto que sí, apagó nuestra percepción del tiempo...algo similar a lo que hace "El amuleto del tiempo" -**_

Quien me responde es el dragón que recside en mi brazo izquierdo, quien literalmente se mantiene dormido la mayoría del tiempo del día. Con la mirada busco rápidamente, se encuentra a mi derecha metida en una caja, unos 7 pasos de mí...¿cuánto tiempo puede detener la percepción de tiempo de las personas?

\- Enserio eres increíble, pero veamos si puedes huir de mí -

Eso es lo que digo a la niña, mi percepción del tiempo empieza a dilatarse, expandiendo los segundos para mí...un paso tras otro empiezo a acercarme, tal y como pensé, no puede percibirme con su velocidad natural...técnicamente lo de ser más rápida que yo es mentira.

\- "¿Pero ahora cómo demuestro que soy capaz de ganar?" -

Creo que sus bragas serían el mejor objeto para probar victoria, después de todo he usado ese magistral objeto como bandera de victoria en una gran parte de mis batallas. Por el costado de la chica me aproximo, levanto sutilmente su caja de protección, después levanto la falda y lo primero que veo es un...

\- ¡QUÉ VERGA! -

Literalmente...

 **Matadragones...**

Actualmente me encuentro observando detenidamente a Hyoudo Issei, quien aunque no lo crean está hecho bolita en una esquina, al parecer se dio de cuenta del género de Gasper de la peor forma posible.

\- Kiba-kun, te gustaría escucharme un momento -

Quien me llama con tan dulce voz no es otra sino mi ama, Rias...es difícil de describir pero se está burlando internamente del estado en el que se encuentra su peón. Entonces la observo con mirada atenta y respondo sin tapujos.

\- Por supuesto -

La pelirroja entonces me habla con una voz que al parecer busca confidencialidad.

\- ¿Crees que se recupere de ese trauma? -

Justo al decir eso suelta una risa que en un inicio trata de ocultar, pero que luego se hace un poco más audible.

\- La verdad ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza -

...Mientras tanto con Issei.

Había escuchado las leyendas, pero nunca creí que fueran ciertas...maldición, mi virilidad, aunque, si parece chica y te excita no eres gay...¿verdad?. ¡Claro!, lo único que me atrae es su complexión delicada, si, eso es...no puedo dejar que me inunde ese pensamiento, no, no, no, no, no...Draig, maldición quita esa cara depravada, no se te ocurra decirlo...

 _ **\- Con pito es más rico - (...7w7...)**_

\- Nooooo...¡puto dragón traidor! -

...Mientras tanto con alguien desconocido hasta ahora.

Con pasos suaves casi llevados por el viento empiezo a acercarme al club de investigación de lo oculto, me enteré de que liberarían al primer anfil de Rias-senpai...

\- Que tal...¿están ocu...? -

La frase no la logro terminar porque frente a mis ojos aparece una imagen que simplemente vale oro sin dudar, se trata de Koneko-chan persiguiendo a una linda chica rubia que viste el uniforme Kuoh.

\- " Esto...esto es...¿amor a primera vista?" -

Eso es lo que pienso instantáneamente sin embargo de repente aparece a mi lado Issei con una cara de mala muerte que la verdad da mucho miedo.

\- No te ilusiones, es hombre -

CRACK...

De alguna manera sentí que algo en mí se rompió, me siento devastado y anonadado, ¿cómo puede ser posible?...

\- Pero no te preocupes ahora mismo lo arreglo...¡Gasper-kuuun! -

Esa parte final la dice con tono adorable...

\- Qué te parece si jugamos a "delito"... -

¿Delito?...nunca había escuchado eso, miro a Issei con cara desconcertada, pero finalmente veo que saca de su bolsillo un bisturí que solo el rey demonio sabe donde consiguió.

\- ...Si te agarro te corto el pito -

Un escalofrío sepulcral me recorre la columna vertebral y termina por llegar a mi amigo, que finalmente terminó por hacer que se me arruguen las partesitas.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! -

El chico/chica da un grito que denota su miedo, y es normal...aunque extrañamente me empiezo a preguntar sobre las ventajas de tener un travesti como pareja.

...Al día siguiente, perspectiva de Issei.

Después de molestar todo el día de ayer con chistes de trapitos hoy me encuentro en un templo junto a Akeno esperando la llegada de alguien...supuestamente es una sorpresa y no me ha querido revelar de quien se trata.

\- Y...¿de qué quieres que hablemos? -

Empiezo a formularle preguntas a la reina de Rias, quien no deja de mirarme en ningún momento, en su mirada veo algo que conozco bastante bien...lujuria.

\- Que tal si hablamos sobre nuestro futuro -

Dice ella con su bella sonrisa disimulada en su adorable rostro...

\- A claro podemos hablar sobre...espera qué -

Recién me acabo de dar de cuenta del rumbo que está tomando la conversación, de repente me siento un poco nervioso...Akeno produce un ambiente algo extraño.

\- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de las travesuras que has hecho, Xenovia y Raynare no pueden ser la únicas que acaparen tu atención -

Su rostro de repente empieza a parecer travieso y malicioso, sin embargo, se está equivocando en algo, en el combo que menciona no parece Koneko...menos mal nadie sabe que ya me comí a una nekololi.

\- Bueno pues...¡oh mira, una paloma! -

Se me ocurre de repente una distracción sin saber que hacia donde apunté se encontraba un ángel de diez alas doradas.

\- "Al parecer de verdad apareció..." -

Lentamente el resplandor de aquel ángel me empieza cegar, me parece conocido, pero, quién es...extrañamente me recuerda a padre Alexander...espera. ¡Él es el padre Alexander!

\- Cuánto tiempo, Issei-dono -

Su voz me llena la mente de nostalgia, los ojos me empiezan arder de repente...

\- Así que todo el tiempo fuiste un enviado del cielo, ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí? -

De alguna manera siento algo de ir, pero también quiero saber...porque perder la oportunidad de saberlo todo.

\- Con el tiempo podrás saberlo, Issei -

De repente detrás de ese ángel aparece otra ángel...pero la conozco, cabello azul con un mechón verde, ojos claros de color marrón.

\- ¿Xenovia? -

De repente todo el cuerpo se me heló al ver a mi prometida convertida en ángel, a su lado de repente aparece también Irina con la misma transformación...ahora si que necesito respuestas.

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas...pero con el tiempo encontrarás las respuestas -

Nuevamente quien habla es el "Alexander" con alas, quien empieza a abrir un círculo mágico con aspecto de portal, de este sale una espada que emite un resplandor que me daña.

\- Recibe esta espada Issei-dono, la necesitarás en tu viaje -

Qué es esa afirmación, ¿acaso conoce mi futuro?...

\- Espera... -

Estuve a punto de acercarme pero de repente ellos se van por un portal, dejándome con la duda de qué es lo que sabe el cielo sobre mí.

 _ **\- Haz caso...tomemos esa espada, ya lo sabremos todo a su debido tiempo -**_

Con algo de duda tomo la espada con mi boosted gear haciendo caso al dragón que se encuentra en mi mano izquierda.

\- Está bien... -

 **Continuará...**


	22. Capítilo 21: Reunión de secretos

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

Existe un propósito para nuestra ridícula y fugaz existencia, acaso tenemos una misión más allá de lo que nosotros mismos sabemos...acaso alguien oculta nuestro destino para que lleguemos inevitablemente de manera inesperada.

Capítulo 21: Reunión de secretos.

 **Preparativos...**

\- Gasper, sal de la caja, debo decirte algo -

Una voz suave y pasiva se alza en la sala en la que nos encontramos todos, el club de investigación de lo oculto...Nuestro rey, Rias Gremory, trata de llamar la atención a su anfil para decirle algo, pero este con su excesivo miedo a la vida social no quiere salir de su zona de confort, una caja.

\- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quieroooo! -

Sus gritos afeminados retumban en cada muro antes de llegar a nuestros oídos, muchos aguantan risas y otros simplemente las suelten, pero alguien en particular en la sala no está de muy buen humor como para tolerar este tipo de cosas...así es, no estoy de buen humor, Issei Hyoudo no tolera los trapitos así que...

\- Vamos Gasper, si no obedeces te cortare el amigo que nunca debiste tener -

De repente saco unas tijeras escolares que tenía en mi bolsillo...

\- El día de hoy soy el encargado de la seguridad en la reunión, y no permitiré que tus chillidos de hikkikomori retrasen mi deber -

Sin esperar mucho de repente los remilgos cesaron, y el "dampiro (semi vampiro)" se puso de pie, aun se pueden ver las lágrimas en la cara y el puchero que sostiene su llanto.

\- Bien hecho, serás un gran hombre... -

Le digo mientras pongo una cara inesperadamente amable, que horrorizó al pequeño...Luego de que ya estaba listo para escuchar Rias le menciona algo muy importante.

\- Gasper, recuerda que aun no controlar tu sacred gear, por lo que debes permanecer aquí, Koneko se quedará contigo para que no te pase nada -

Dice Rias, justo detrás de esas palabras le hablo a Koneko...

\- Koneko - Le digo mientras saco de mi bolsillo una perla/joya que brilla en un color verde - En esta esfera encerré algo de mi poder, según mis cálculos te dejará hacer d recargas de velocidad -

Le digo mientras le entrego la esfera en la mano.

\- ¡Gasper! -

\- ¡Hai! -

Me responde el pequeño como un militar...

\- Si llega a ocurrir algo y Koneko está en problemas bebe el contenido de este frasco -

Acompañado de este comentario saco de mi bolsillo un pequeño recipiente que no guarda más de 2 onzas de un líquido rojo, mi sangre...

\- Pero ... -

\- Sin rechistar, me en-ten-dis-te -

Le digo en la última parte sílaba por sílaba para parecer más intimidante, que bueno soy para actuar.

\- Muy bien, es hora de partir... -

Menciono a todos antes de salir a paso lento del lugar, lentamente observo el suelo del lugar...la última vez que tuve una responsabilidad así fue en Italia, justo antes de venir aquí, yo era el asistente estudiantil en una junta del concejo directivo, se iba a decidir sobre la cancha de futbol que se construiría para sostener mi propuesta como representante estudiantil...

Pero al final del día solo fue un desastre, la tropa de Hanzo realizó un ataque aéreo a toda la institución, logré salvar a todos, pero aun así es algo que ocurrió por mi culpa, por lo tanto me hace sentir muy mal.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encuentro en la puerta donde se supone que deben estar reunidos los líderes de todas las facciones, pongo mi mano en el picaporte y abro la puerta para decir justo a tiempo.

\- Con permiso -

Todos los presentes me observan con ojos de respeto, conocen mi poder y saben la distancia que deben mantener en cada parte con el invitado neutral. Ninguno puede parecer demasiado cercano, después de todo debo detener las peleas por parte de cualquier lado, aunque eso implique lastimar a mis amigos.

Entre los presentes puedo ver muchos rostros conocidos, en la facción del cielo puedo ver al "padre Alexander", que resultó ser el nuevo líder del cielo San Michael. A su lado se encuentra la hermosa y sensual ángel Gabriel, quien tiene cabello rubio algo rizado y unos hermosos ojos. Junto ellos se encuentran Irina y Xenovia como escoltas, dándome las tres chicas miradas atrevidas que no poseen malos pensamientos, ya que de lo contrario caerían.

En la facción de los demonios se encuentran Sirzechs Lucifer, con su armadura de Maou, y Serafall Leviatán, con su armadura de demonio igualmente, solo que esta última me está mirando con ojos de mal muerte, detrás de ellos está Sona Sitri con su reina, Tsubaki Shinra...poco después mi ama, Rias Gremory se ubica junto a su reina, su caballero y su anfil al lado de Sona, quien le da una mirada de acuerdo.

Finalmente está la facción de los ángeles caídos, ahí no reconozco a nadie más que al "dragón vomitón", el resto no tengo ni puta idea, sé que el rubio con complejo de trapero se llama Azazel y la belleza a su lado es Penemue.

\- Se da inicio de manera oficial a la reunión de las tres facciones -

Digo en tono firme para que todo se ponga en su punto de control.

 **Verdades ocultas...**

En todo el lugar aparecen miembros de todas las facciones, dispuestos a reventarse a hostias y masacrarse si la reunión sale mal, ya no se puede hablar de tensión en este punto porque es una palabra muy repetida, pero cualquiera que abra la boca podría morir antes de terminar de bostezar.

\- El punto central de esta reunión será el acuerdo de paz, o al menos eso era lo que todos querían escuchar -

Quien dice eso no es otro sino el gobernante de los caídos, Azazel...En un inicio lo veo con sorpresa, pero poco después veo la cara del Sirzechs Lucifer y Michael, parecen estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación, en una esquina de la sala puedo ver a Vali con cara de incredulidad, al parecer tampoco conocía ese punto de la reunión, como la mayoría en la habitación.

\- La verdadera razón de la reunión eres tú, Issei Hyoudo -

Quien dice eso es nuevamente el ángel caído, todas las miradas ahora van dirigidas hacia mí...a este paso mi ego será igual a mi velocidad.

\- Issei Hyoudo, hay mucho que te debemos contar -

Michael es ahora quien habla, de repente siento demasiada curiosidad por lo que podrán contar en este instante.

\- Lo que vamos a contar es un secreto de rango SS+...no, tal vez SSS+ -

Ahora quien los complementa es Sirzechs, quien ahora se pone de pie y pone una roca de que emana luz y si vemos a través de ella parece que hay un universo en su interior.

\- Toca ese fragmento de roca, por favor -

Ahora es Michael el que me da una orden, sin vacilar demasiado me acerco a la mesa con pasos algo orgullosos, con mi mano derecha tomo ese fragmento y de repente...

 _ **\- SISTEMA ASIMILADO: MONITOR DE LA VELOCIDAD DETECTADO -**_

La roca empieza a brillar en un intenso color verde azulado, de esta sale un circulo mágico que pone un porcentaje.

 _ **\- SISTEMA DE VELOCIDAD FUNCIONANDO AL 100%...INCIDENTES DE VELOCIDAD: 2 -**_

Pero qué demonios, esta cosa parece el antivirus de mi computadora cuando dice: "tintintin, se ha detectado una amenaza". Todos en la sala estamos asombrados con lo que ocurrió en cuanto sostuve la roca.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? -

Sona se altera ligeramente, la Leviatán también se altera, pero la última es capaz de mantener la compostura.

\- Padre tardó toda su vida en crear esa conección con los código multidimensionales -

Michael dice eso pero, What The Fuck...códigos multidimensionales, se supone que ningún ser de este universo puede obtener algo así, se nota el poder que tenía el dios bíblico.

\- El dios cristiano descubrió algo que ningún otro logró, y tu nombre aparece entre todos sus descubrimientos, Issei Hyoudo, te espera un infierno, ¿estás dispuesto a aguantar todo lo que viene?, sabes que puede delegar ese poder que te fue confiado -

Azazel me habla con una mirada bastante seria.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -

La tensión aparece en el ambiente, mi mirada se sostiene con la de el gobernador.

\- Debería ser Vali quien posea ese poder, después de todo tiene más habilidad como usuario de su propio dragón, tú ni siquiera has logrado activar la segunda fase de tu Boosted gear -

Ahora mi mirada se posa en el hakuryuukou, quien tiene una mirada de no entender lo que está ocurriendo, aun así decido guardar silencio y no ponerlo en contexto con lo que se está hablando.

\- Él no sabe lo que implica, yo si -

Esa es mi respuesta para el gobernador, pero de repente aparece una contrarrespuesta.

\- Entonces por qué tienes dos incidentes de velocidad, qué es lo que hiciste como para poner en jaque al universo -

La confusión de repente me aborda, yo solo he hecho uno, ¿de quién es el otro?...

 _ **\- Es mío... -**_

Una voz resuena en mi mano izquierda, se trata de...

\- Siria... -

 **Continuará...**


	23. Capítulo 22: Infiltrados y encuentros

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

El tiempo va en línea recta y no se puede devolver, cualquier cosa que afirme o pruebe lo contrario será considerado algo imposible que rompe las "leyes" que rigen y monitorean el universo y sus componentes...pero que pasa si algo rompe o viola tales cadenas, acaso podría ser castigado. Se dice que la velocidad es insuperable, acaso también tiene castigo superarla y romper los límites propios que tratan de regirte. En los juegos humanos por lo general existen ciertas cosas que tienen relación con el número 3 como razón de castigo para alguien que comete infracciones, sería posible que esa obsesión provenga de algo superior que influencia en nuestras mentes para que hagamos lo que se le antoja.

Capítulo 22: Infiltrados y encuentros...

 **Infiltrados...**

 _ **\- Es mío -**_

Una voz femenina llena la sala, todos empiezan a buscar alrededor sin mucho éxito.

\- Siria... -

Pronuncio ese nombre, pero a pesar de haber sido en un tono tan bajo todos en los presentes escucharon...

\- ¿QUIÉN ES ESA? -

La voz de todas las mujeres de la sala parece más celosa que interrogativa, es como si todas estuvieran juzgando a su marido que llega a casa con otra mujer totalmente desconocida...solo le pertenezco a algunas, ¿el resto que asuntos tienen conmigo?...sin pensarlo o dudarlo invoco la Fate Spear en mi mano izquierda, dejé de usarla desde que supe la verdadera identidad de la entidad que aguarda, un ser multidimensional.

\- Es ella... -

Muchos de los presentes se encontraban familiarizados con esa lanza, pero no con su anfitriona, Siria. En algunos rostros no hay mucha sorpresa debido a la ignorancia, pero otros saben de donde viene esa lanza, conocen su anterior portador, y saben el lío en el que están metidos.

\- Así que por esa razón "La tropa de Hanzo" está aliada con "Chaos Brigade"...cada uno está buscando algo en este lugar -

Azazel parece bastante alterado, se nota que conoce algo bastante malo sobre una organización, "Chaos Brigade".

\- ¿Qué es Chaos Brigade? -

Sona Sitri me ahorra el trabajo de tener que hacer la pregunta, definitivamente es algo que todos en la sala deberíamos saber, el gobernante de los cuervos se pone de pie y está a punto de decir algo...pero de repente se siente un temblor.

\- ¿Que ocurre? -

Penemue cuelga la pregunta al aire, pensando que alguien responderá, pero definitivamente nadie conoce la respuesta...de repente a través de las únicas ventanas de la habitación se puede ver varios círculos mágicos surgiendo de la nada, de ellos surgen varias personas, unos llevan túnicas azules oscuras y otros túnicas más oscuras.

\- Están aquí... -

Es lo primero que dice el gobernante de los ángeles caídos, los primero que llegaron no los reconocí muy bien, pero los segundos si, son la tropa de Hanzo...los mayores asesinos de seres paranormales que puedan existir, y se nota que vienen por mí, deben estar algo enojados porque su último intento por matarme falló totalmente.

\- Maldición... -

... Mientras tanto con Gasper.

Ahora mismo me encuentro derrotando uno de los enemigos más fuertes de un juego rpg que llevo tiempo completando, la seguridad en el interior de mi caja me da súper poderes en los videojuegos, soy capaz de superar cualquier nivel...Sin embargo, de repente se siente un fuerte temblor.

Con cuidado asomo mi cabeza por la caja para saber que pasa, a unos pasos de mi se encuentra Koneko-chan en guardia, lista para lanzar un ataque a quien entre por cualquier lugar.

\- Gya-kun...quédate oculto -

Me dice Koneko-chan, de repente empiezo a sentir miedo, es como si estuviera en mi antiguo hogar, siendo perseguido por vampiros y humanos...maldición, estoy temblando, no quiero morir, no quiero morir...no quiero morir.

 **PUMMMM**

De repente la puerta principal sale volando, a través de ella se ven un montón de personas vistiendo trajes azules y negros, Koneko a pesar de estar un poco cegada por el polvo no pierde en ningún momento la compostura.

Sin esperar el primer ataque por parte de sus oponentes la albina se arroja dispuesta a impactar el primer ataque, pero para su mala suerte se enfrentaba a oponentes de larga distancia, por lo que no pudo ni siquiera acercarse, y que era literalmente una diana fácil en una línea llena de arqueros.

Koneko-chan al notar la situación en que se encontraba tomó algo de distancia antes de convertirse en una almohadilla de dardos, sin atontarse o dudar saca la esfera que le entregó Issei-senpai y se la traga...De repente ella expone sus orejas y cola distintivos de la raza nekomata, uno de sus ojos empieza a emitir un brillo verde azulado al igual que un mechón de su cabello.

\- Bye bye... -

Dice Koneko antes de desaparecer en un estallidos de velocidad, de repente todos los que ingresaron de infiltrados, más de 40 en la sala, empezaron a salir disparados contra las paredes. Producto de la fuerza de torre y la velocidad producida por el senjutsu de velocidad...Pero dos de los presentes que visten traje negro siguen en pie.

\- Bastante veloz, para nuestro gusto...pero la tropa de Hanzo está acostumbrada a lidiar con la velocidad -

Esos dice uno de ellos, de repente de su traje saca una daga, al igual que su compañero.

\- Es un alivio que Ester-sama nos haya concedido unas copias tan bien hechas de la "Daga del tiempo" -

A pesar de su idioma italiano Koneko y yo podemos entenderlos perfectamente gracias a una de las habilidades heredadas de un demonio. La daga que posee en la mano posee un particular tono de color dorado con una gema de color esmeralda, reconozco el arma de la que provienen esas cuchillas que sostienen. Se trata de la "Daga del tiempo" que empuñó en un pasado el "Principe de Persia"...En el interior de la empuñadura hecha de vidrio puedo ver un pequeño conjunto de arena.

\- "Según las leyendas la daga original es capaz obtener arena a través del tiempo vital de su usuario, pero, ¿las copias de dónde sacan la arena?" -

Sin previo aviso ellos pulsan levemente el botón del mango, y dicen casi al mismo tiempo "ralentizar el tiempo"...De repente no puedo ver donde se encuentran la velocidad a la que se mueven no puede ser captada por mí. Luego de unos diez segundos de intensa velocidad los dos sujetos sujetos salen estrellados contra la pared mientras Koneko sigue de pie.

\- De por sí su velocidad total era de unos 10 metros por segundos... y de repente empezaron a moverse 10 veces más rápido, debo averiguar que son estas dagas, es como si pudieran evadir cada movimiento que yo les propinaba -

Dice Koneko-san sujetando las dagas en su mano derecha, así que de manera sutil me acerco a ella para observar la arena en el interior de las dagas y efectivamente, está vacía, estas dagas funcionan por depósitos y definitivamente no gastaron tantos contra Koneko, eso significa que...

\- Los derrotaste seis veces... -

Le digo a Koneko levemente, ella me mira confundido, pero entonces lo empiezo a dibujar una línea imaginaria en el suelo.

\- Mientras luchaban contigo se vieron en la necesidad de regresar en el tiempo para conocer tus movimientos con cada intento de pelea, sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad -

Koneko entonces comprendió lo peligrosas que podían ser esas armas, probablemente notó que solo dos sujetos le hicieron gastar 10 segundos, a pesar de parecer poco se trata de solo 2 sujetos los que hicieron eso, y aun no se tiene una cantidad segura de los visitantes indeseados que llegaron.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero, ¿crees que puedes contra mí? -

Una última túnica negra se levanta del suelo, la voz femenina surge de este, de repente el traje cae al suelo, revelando una mujer de cabello negro corto, como un corte masculino, ojos afilados de color gris, cuerpo muy bien tonificado llegando a tener un cuerpo que según Issei-senpai podría ser "perfecto".

De repente ella muestra en su mano un amuleto que brilla inexplicablemente, y en un parpadeo Koneko y yo estamos atados con magia.

\- El amuleto del tiempo es definitivamente...perfecto -

Dice ella con una maquiavélica sonrisa que adorna su bello rostro, en su cuerpo tiene un traje muy pegado de color negro que posee algo escrito en su espalda que dice.

Líder...

 **Encuentros...**

...Perspectiva de Issei.

Actualmente puedo ver un sin número de enemigo surgiendo, los ejércitos que acompañan al líder de cada facción se preparan para dar inicio a la batalla, pero...

\- Son muy rápidos... -

Ese es el comentario general de la sala en la que me encuentro, todos los miembros pertenecientes a la tropa de Hanzo poseen una velocidad anormal, y creo que ya sé porque...

\- Esas son réplicas de la daga del tiempo, en esta situación son bastante peligrosas teniendo en cuenta el gran número que posee el enemigo -

Azazel demuestra a todos la gran cantidad de conocimiento que posee sobre sacred gears entonces comparte algo bastante curioso ante todos los presentes.

\- Que tenga esa cantidad de copias se vuelve preocupante si logran activar la segunda fase de las dagas, serían invencibles -

Michael es ahora quien hace un comentario, de repente Rias empieza a caminar un poco hacia mí, ella sabe que la presencia de esos infiltrados tan poderosos es mi culpa, en el peor de los casos me preparé para una reprimenda de mi ama, una cacheta o algo así, una acción con la que se sienta un poco más desahogada, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue que Rias Gremory me estaba abrazando y justo en ese momento ocurrió.

Muchos de los presentes en la sala quedaron paralizados, y creo que conozco de donde viene ese poder...

\- Gasper... -

En la sala los que no fuimos afectados somos los más fuertes, en mi caso es gracias a que estoy en guardia y trato de asimilar cualquier amenaza, además tengo en mi mano la "Fate Spear".

Rias que me sostiene no se vio afectada por la técnica, así como también Kiba, Xenovia e Irina gracias a las espadas sagradas que poseen, Vali gracias a su dragón y los líderes por su gran poder mágico.

\- Al parecer alguien está manipulando al usuario de Forbidden Balor View, y provocó un balance breaker forzado, no estamos tratando con una organización ordinaria -

Juro que a ese ángel caído se le debería sacar el cerebro para que lo estudie la nasa del inframundo, cómo demonios sabe tanto, ni siquiera yo conocía el nombre de la sacred gear del trapito.

\- Debo salvarlo, fui yo quien decidió dejarlo -

Eso es lo primero que le digo a todos los presentes en la sala...

\- No Issei, no debbbbbb... -

Rias estaba a punto de replicar pero no dejé lugar a su desaprobación, técnicamente si actúo antes de que me lo nieguen no desobedeceré una orden, o al menos eso creo.

Todos están estáticos, me encuentro a mi máxima velocidad natural, Mach 197, aumenté dos en este tiempo, la magia anti-fricción no se hace esperar y simplemente salgo por la puerta a una velocidad de 67.974 metros por segundo, literalmente nadie podría verme.

Cada pisada que doy genera una ligera tarjadura al suelo, avanzo por pasillo salvando tantas vidas como me es posible, ya que por mi culpa todos están paralizados.

\- "aquí es..." -

Pienso mientras veo a la puerta frente a mí, de una patada la tiro al aire y queda flotando lentamente a punto de golpear a quien se encuentra en su camino, al fondo puedo ver a Gasper y Koneko "atadas", aun confundo el género del chico.

Frente a mis kouhais noto a una bella mujer que lleva un traje s&m que de repente me emociona, por un momento me incitó a volver a mi viejo yo, sin embargo, tengo una tarea más importante en este momento.

Rápidamente tomo a Gasper y Koneko asegurándome de poner magia en sus cráneos para que sus cerebros no choquen con las paredes óseas, cosas de ciencia.

\- Debbbbbbbbbberías ir solo -

Rias termina la frase pero yo ya tengo a Gasper y Koneko conmigo, todos en la sala se descongelaron en el mismo momento en que llegué, muchos aun están ligeramente desconcertados por lo que ocurrió.

\- Creo que es hora de contraatacar o de lo contrario se perderán más vidas -

Eso es lo que digo a los Maou, de repente Azazel hace un gesto a Vali y Michael a Gabriel... cuando estos se disponen a abrir las ventanas para salir se escuchan un montón de traquidos de efecto trueno que alertan a todos, finalmente aparezco yo por la ventana nuevamente.

\- Ya terminé, ¿Quién será el siguiente? -

En las afueras se puede ver que todos los infiltrados se encuentran cayendo inconscientes al campus de la academia Kuoh, cuando se dice "todos" es literalmente todos, tanto hechiceras como velocistas artificiales.

\- ¡Pero qué...! -

Todos en la sala estaban asombrados, de repente el ego se me empezó a crecer, de repente veo el rostro tensionado del dragón blanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?...¿te dejé sin diversión? -

Empiezo a hacer uso de mi egolatría para rebajar a mi "rival", adoro hacer sentir a los demás inferiores, en especial cuando se les tiene sobrestimados.

\- Excelente trabajo, Issei-kun -

Decía Rias notándose muy, pero que muy orgullosa de su poderoso peón, bueno, creo que es normal que se sienta así, no cualquiera tiene un sirviente que destroza ejércitos en segundos.

Sin previo a aviso ocurre una estruendosa explosión por encima de nuestras cabezas, de repente mis instintos se activan, pero puedo ver que los líderes de las facciones están corriendo, bastante rápidos, para otros, yo los veo corriendo en cámara lenta...Sirzechs corre a unos 546 metros por segundo, siendo mucho más rápido Serafall, Azazel corre a unos 410 metros por segundo y Michael a 462 metros por segundo.

Al reunirse los tres forman una barrera, al parecer no tendré que intervenir en este caso, todos quedaron a salvo gracias a lo que hicieron los tres líderes.

\- No sé quién es el responsable de la desventaja en que nos dejaron, pero definitivamente no me retiraré -

Dice una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada, lleva unos lentes de montura rosa y un peinado conformado por mechones sueltos y trenzas, tiene un cuerpo bastante bien formado, tanto que empiezo a imaginar bastantes cosas con ella.

\- Katerea Leviathán...¿Por qué estás aquí? -

La primera en decir eso es Serafall Leviathán, quien da una mirada de desafío a la recién llegada, mientras que la última la mira con desprecio.

\- Así que la falsa leviathán se dirige a mí, una verdadera Leviathán -

Notando la tensión en el ambiente decido intervenir, pero de repente aparece una figura familiar a su lado, un traje S&M...la conozco perfectamente, aparece en mis peores pesadillas cuando menos lo pienso.

\- Ester Shiranui, hija de Hanzo...actual usuario del amuleto del tiempo, así que viniste a continuar lo que iniciaste -

Ella tiene una hermosa complexión, sus medidas son divinas; 105, 55, 95... De haberme unido a Hanzo no sería mi enemiga, pero yo lo decidí así...es hora de terminar lo que empecé hace años.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste a una bomba de tanta potencia con partículas de luz? -

Me pregunta ella con cara de enojo, es cierto que debí morir con aquella explosión, pero, ya no necesito un cuerpo físico, pero ella no lo sabe.

\- No te importa, simplemente sobreviví...y me siento mejor que nunca -

Con mi respuesta ella pone una cara de enojo que simplemente me hela los huesos, de repente ella muestra con su mano derecha una daga de color verde, con algo de magia provoca que esta brille.

\- ¿Qué es...? -

De repente sentí como se me abrían cortadas de hace un tiempo, maldición.

 **Flashback...**

\- Addio -

Me dice Ester cubierta con su traje, pero ahora está detrás de mi, en mi pecho tengo un gran cantidad de cuchillas, entre ellas hay una de un brillo verde.

\- "Maldición, debí huir en cuanto vi el primero" -

Pienso arrepintiéndome de quedarme...

\- Sé que eso no te detendrá mucho, pero esto si lo hará -

Dijo sacando ese candado que me puso en la muñeca...

 **Fin del flashback...**

Así que la bomba de muñeca fue una distracción, para que no me fijara en los cuchillos, maldición..."La daga importuna", provoca envenenamiento con el efecto de una disminución excesiva en los movimientos del oponente, creando la parálisis total en personas lentas, pero en velocistas, divide la velocidad hasta 300 veces, por lo que ahora me muevo a 224 metros por segundo.

\- Si hubieras visto el cuchillo en aquel entonces habrías prevenido esto, pero solo pensaste en salvar a tus amigos de la explosión de la trampa en tu muñeca -

Al decir eso muestra en su mano dos objetos, la "daga del tiempo original" y "El amuleto del tiempo"...

\- Ven aquí, Issei -

Dice ella, con una mirada hacia atrás observo a Rias y le entrego la "Fate Spear" que aun estoy sosteniendo, la pelirroja lo recibe con una mirada de aprovación. De repente volteo a ver a todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

\- Cuídense...-

 **Continuará...**

 **Para el próximo cap resolveré las preguntas que dejen en los comentarios...**


	24. Capítulo 23: A las puertas del peligro

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

La verdad es algo que buscan todos los seres racionales, pero, que es la verdad, muchas personas creen que dicen la verdad cuando les hacen una pregunta, pero en realidad inconscientemente omiten muchos detalles que sin querer olvidaron, en realidad cuando afirmamos algo solo estamos aproximando los hechos a una certeza que tenemos, ya que la verdad absoluta sería en cualquier caso un sería algo acercado a la divinidad.

Capítulo 23: A las puertas del peligro.

 **Trucos bajo la manga...**

Nubes de polvo, eso es lo único que puedo ver, mi lindo sirviente se encuentra luchando contra esa mujer con la que al parecer tiene pasado, los dos se encuentra batiéndose en duelo en algún lugar, pero no podemos saber nada debido a que no podemos verlos.

\- Issei-senpai estará bien, debemos concentrarnos en los enemigos que continúan llegando -

Esas palabras son pronunciadas por Koneko al ver que aun están llegando miembros de Chaos Brigade, al parecer no hay más miembros de la tropa de Hanzo. Todos nos preparamos para la batalla al conocer las peleas que se están llevando a cabo en toda la zona.

Azazel se encuentra combatiendo a Katerea Leviathán mientras que Onii-sama se encuentra con Michael-sama y Serafall-sama preparados para repeler el ataque en el caso de que alguien necesite apoyo. Todos estamos haciendo lo mejor para repeler a los enemigos que nos atacan, pero aun así muchos sentimos preocupación por la pelea que está teniendo Issei con esa mujer.

...Perspectiva de Issei.

En este momento me encuentro corriendo mientras ocasionalmente tengo choques con Ester, ella ataca fervientemente con su daga buscando hacerme daño, debo cuidarme demasiado de ella, si me quedo a su lado mucho tiempo podría detenerme con la daga y provocarme graves daños, después de todos no son solo diez segundos...con la daga del tiempo ese rango aumenta según su perspectiva, pueden llegar a ser hasta 100 segundos.

\- Idiota... -

Me grita ella al tratar de cortarme nuevamente, es bastante difícil darme un corte con mis reflejos aun acostumbrados a velocidades superiores, pero realmente ella es muy peligrosa con el amuleto del tiempo.

\- Así que estás muy orgulloso de tus habilidades...no dirás lo mismo cuando acabe con tus amigos -

...¡Qué!...de repente ella inicia una carrera dirigiéndose a Xenovia, de repente la ira me empieza a correr por la venas.

\- "No te atrevas a tocarla" -

De repente empiezo a correr hacia ella con una ira que no puedo contener, es como si la sangre en mi cuerpo quisiera reventar las venas, va muy rápido, está ardiendo, estoy realmente enojado...No tocará a Xenovia, no lo permitiré, nunca lo haré...De repente y sin ningún tipo de aviso mi velocidad empieza a incrementarse, mi puño está dispuesto a matar a Ester, no puedo controlarme, algo en mí me dice que no lo haga, pero quiero acabar con ella solo por querer tocar a mi prometida.

La barrera del sonido sonido se rompe, mi velocidad aumente hasta el tope, mi velocidad actual, no...mucho más.

Mach 200

Me superé a mi mismo, mi puño impacta la espalda de Ester provocando una explosión de proporsiones volcánicas, todo el suelo se fundió, de ella no quedaron ni siquiera las cenizas...

\- ¿¡Qué he hechoooo!?/?!ooohceh eh éuQ¡? -

De repente todo empieza a regresar a la normalidad, mi puño empieza a retirarse del lugar en que impactó reconstruyendo el cuerpo de ella, cuando observo un poco mejor me doy cuenta de un objeto que brilla intensamente...

La daga del tiempo, ella está regresando el tiempo, al estar totalmente restablecida se da la vuelta incluso en el efecto de regreso en el tiempo, no lo entiendo, esto es un poco diferente, no debería poder recordar este regreso, algo anda mal...ella de repente saca un espejo de color violeta, mi cuerpo de repente vuelve a avanzar hacia adelante en el tiempo...

\- "Maldición, es una combinación entre el amuleto del tiempo y la daga del tiempo...es como si ambas armas tuvieran una conexión" -

Mi puño a Mach 200 impacta nuevamente con la misma fuerza pero esta vez golpea el espejo que ella sostiene...de repente la fuerza del impacto se ve cancelada a totalidad, es como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin previo aviso recibo una patada en el rostro por parte de la pelinegra usuaria de la daga y el amuleto del tiempo.

\- "Maldición, de donde saca todas esas armas tan cheteadas" -

La fuerza del golpe no es suficiente para tumbarme, pero aun así presencio algo que me deja en estado de shock...el espejo en su mano se empieza a romper, este de repente empieza a brillar intensamente en un color violeta intenso...de repente me veo en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para no cegarme antes de continuar el encuentro.

.

.

.

.

Pasados unos segundos soy capaz de abrir los ojos y lo que veo frente a mi simplemente me roba las palabras de la boca. Cabello castaño con un mechón de color verde azulado, ojos del mismo color, una cicatriz a un lado del rostro, la misma estatura que yo tengo, el mismo uniforme que contrasta con el de la academia Kuoh.

\- ¡Soy yo...pero que mierda! -

Esa es mi reacción al ver literalmente mi reflejo frente a mi.

 **Issei vs Issei...**

...Tercera persona.

Ambos Issei se miran fijamente el uno al otro, el Issei original tiene en este momento una mira de consternación manteniendo su característica mirada fría; mientras que el Issei recién llegado posee nada más y nada menos que una mirada llena de locura, cargada de la peor psicosis que se podría encontrar en un hospital psiquiátrico, el solo hecho de mirarlo provoca que se mojen las bragas, pero no de excitación, sino de miedo.

Los presentes pararon la pelea ante tan cegadora luz que elimina la visión de cualquiera, los más cercanos a Issei pudieron haberse confundido al ver dos castaños con un mechón brillante, sin embargo, rápidamente reconocieron cual era el verdadero, después de todo el reflejo tiene los rasgos inversos al real, y por si fuera poco el nuevo tiene esa mirada macabra que parece tener ganas de hacer gritar a todos mientras les arranca miembro por miembro cada parte del cuerpo.

De repente detrás de él aparece una chica de cabello negro corto, Ester, ella tiene una mirada triunfal...de repente de su boca salen palabras alegres pero a la vez amenazantes.

\- El espejo de mantra, permite traer a este universo tu alter ego más contrario, en tu caso este este -

La última palabra la dice señalando al recién llegado, quien no tarda demasiado en pronunciarse frente a tal situación.

\- Apártate de ese montón de putas, las despedazaré yo mismo -

.

.

.

\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARLES UN SOLO CABELLO! -

El Issei original se alteró de sobremanera, ahora comprende totalmente el efecto de ese espejo, convierte a su reflejo en su peor enemigo.

\- Cualquier persona que ames él la odia con todo su ser, cualquier persona que deseas proteger él la quiera asesinar... -

Ester termina de derramar los problemas que están llenando la copa mental de Issei, en los pensamientos de los tres contrincantes solo hay una frase presente, un asunto pendiente por parte de todos, una desea vengar su padre, otro acabar con los que odia y el último proteger todo lo que aprecia.

\- "Esto acaba aquí..." -

De repente los dos Issei realizan un arranque de velocidad a Mach 200, el original con un puño listo para impactar el rostro de la copia, sin embargo, nunca esperó lo que se venía, el Issei negativo dio un salto y...

SLASH...

Dio un salto en medio de la carrera y realizó un impacto con ambos pies justo en el rostro del castaño original, volándole la cabeza, provocando que un intenso chorro de sangre surgiera del cuello descubierto.

\- ¡Kyaaaa...! -

El grito en conjunto viene por parte de todas las chicas que tienen un aprecio por Issei Hyoudo; véase Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina e incluso Gabriel. Si las ángeles caídas hubieran estado presentes en este encuentro probablemente habrían tenido la misma reacción.

\- ¿Qué es esto, acaso fue tan fácil? -

La consternada era Ester, ella esperaba que fue una batalla que llevara a la desesperación al velocista que asesinó a su padre, pero terminó de repente, no fue ni siquiera un segundo duro la batalla, la cabeza de Issei rodaba por el suelo tan solo por un golpe con verdaderas intensiones asesinas por parte de su doble.

\- se supone que debería sentirme bien, pero... - Ella levanta la mirada llena de lágrimas -Realmente esto pondría orgulloso a mi padre -

Sin previo aviso ella se rompe en llanto, se supone que ya cumplió su propósito, qué es lo que le ocurre de repente, acaso no era lo que buscaba realmente, o es que se quedó sin un objetivo en la vida, pensó tanto en su venganza que no pensó en lo que haría después...simplemente ya no tiene una meta.

\- Eso realmente dolió... -

De repente una voz aparece de la nada, todos se sorprenden porque conocen ese tono y arrogancia que se desprende de la voz... todos de repente voltean a ver la cabeza inerte, que aun está hablando, de repente esta se convierte en una energía de color verde que flota hasta el cuello rebanado, y al esta sobre este forma nuevamente la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero qué...! -

Esa es la reacción de todos, menos el mismo Issei negativo... quien tiene en su rostro esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo caracteriza.

\- Es hora de molernos a hostias... -

Dicen los dos castaños antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad que literalmente estaba convirtiendo el suelo en magma, ambos chocaban ataques elevándose en las alturas, los choques eran tan fuertes que rompieron la barrera que aguardaba el lugar de la reunión, ambos seguían subiendo sin parar, los choques provocaban que las nubes se tuvieran enormes agujeros que dejaban al descubierto las estrellas de la noche.

\- Son unos monstruos, se escucho un comentario por parte de Serafall Leviathán - quien era apoyada por muchos de los presentes.

En los choques se alcanzaba a ver por unos segundos como volanban partes del cuerpo por parte de los dos oponentes, pero en menos de una fracción de segundo se regeneraban para continuar con el encuentro, es como si no tuvieran un límite físico.

 _ **\- Debemos detenerlos... -**_

Una voz se hizo presente en medio de los tronidos que provocan los oponentes...esta viene de la lanza que está sosteniéndo Rias Gremory, todos estaban consternados a causa de su pronunciación repentina.

 _ **\- Si provocan la tercera falta en el espacio-tiempo podría venir "Orden" a destruirlo todo -**_

La lanza menciona nuevamente algo que cierra la boca de todos los presentes, las batallas cesaron a causa de algo que llamaba mucho más la atención de todos los que se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

En la lejanía Azazel sostiene una joya dorada con forma de mini-lanza que estaba a punto de usar en contra de Katerea Leviathán...hasta que empezaron los choques que provocan literalmente truenos por todas partes, al alzar la mirada al cielo nocturno se pueden ver un montón de rayos de color azul verdoso, estos por lo general aparecen en pares que terminan chocando entre si.

\- Que maldita velocidad -

Ese es el comentario que hace Azazel al aire, él de repente escucha lo que está pasando con la lanza que entregó el velocista a la heredera del clan Gremory.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que podría venir orden?, explícanos -

La voz con aire violento viene por parte de Xenovia, quien está sujetando a Durandal, una espada que lo corta todo, entre sus manos.

 _ **\- Les contaré lo que sé... -**_

 **El tiempo perfecto...**

 _ **Desde el principio de los tiempos han existidos los seres omniversales, entes que dominan los cimientos del megaverso solo con sus pensamientos a través del llamado tiempo perfecto... Sus cuerpo se asemejaban a los antropomorfos, pero en vez de tener piel parecian compuestos por billones de multiversos, teniendo por lo general una forma abstracta en su composición física.**_

 _ **Siendo los seres más poderosos y más sabios que han existido tuvieron disputas entre sí, para saber quien era el más poderoso de todos, pero las guerras eran inútiles, eran seres eternos perfectos, pero a la vez imperfectos, ya que, ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad de morir...**_

 _ **Viendo esta deficiencia decidieron encontrar una forma de debatirse sobre quien era el más poderoso, crear seres con la capacidad de morir, con el propósito de ver quien tenía la mejor estructura en la creación de "universos"...**_

 _ **Dotados por sus capacidades infinitas no tardaron en crear sus universos, que servían mecánicamente con su sola presencia, pero, estos seres luego de decidir su líder dejaron de lado los universos, poniéndoles como motor fundamental cuatro seres de poderes semejantes a los suyos, nombrados por palabras que describían su rol en el universo en que habitaban.**_

 _ **Celeritas**_ _ **: Es el encargado de controlar las funciones del espacio-tiempo y sus derivados, sean estos espacio, tiempo, velocidad, aceleración...este tiene la capacidad especial de drenar a totalidad la velocidad del universo, dotándose de aceleración y potencia infinitas...a este ser se le atribuye la omnipresencia y una especie de omnipotencia...además posee la semi-omnisciencia.**_

 _ **Esteos**_ _ **: Es el encargado de controlar los estados de la materia, dominando las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales del universo, siendo estas la gravitatoria, la electromagnética, nuclear fuerte y nuclear débil, es capaz de absorber la masa total del universo, obteniendo fuerza infinita y gravedad infinita...se le atribuye la fuerza absoluta, una especie de omnipotencia y una especie de omnisciencia...además posee la semi-omnipresencia.**_

 _ **Benevolous**_ _ **: Es el encargado de controlar la creación, dentro de sus funciones está crear la vida, los planetas y los astros, así como también la planeación a futuro de eventos que beneficien el universo...Se le atribuye la omnisciencia y una especie de omnipotencia...ademas posee la semi-omnipresencia.**_

 _ **Orden**_ _ **: Es el encargado de regular y controlar a Celeritas, Esteos y Benevolous... dentro de sus principales funciones está eliminar a cualquier cosas que rompa las leyes que rigen el universo, sean seres ordinarios o sus propios hermanos, él tiene la regla de destruir el universo si los reguladores rompen las leyes tres veces de manera intensional y sin una razón sólida, además tiene la autoridad de sustituirlos desde la primera falta...posee omnisciencia, omnipresencia y omnipotencia totales.**_

 _ **Estos cuatro seres reciben dentro de su propio universo seres multidimensionales, debido a su gran poder y alcance potencial...siendo casi incomprensibles para seres ordinarios.**_

 **...Hace 50.000 años.**

 _ **Mi nombre como reguladora era Celeritas, pero me llamaba a mi misma Siria... Desde siempre me he sentido atraída hacia los seres que crea mi hermano, Benevolous, o "Chakravartin", como se ha denominado a si mismo, ambos nos llevamos bien en los millones de años que ha tenido este universo, pero en ese día le pedí algo que nunca debí...le pedí un hermano menor, siendo un ente benevolente no dudo en cumplir mi egoista deseo, creo a Rativas, un chico que simplemente era único.**_

 _ **Pero nunca creí que fuera él quien provocaría mi desgracia, se suicidó...en medio de mi dolor regresé en el tiempo para evitar su muerte, creando una línea alternativa, Orden no tardó en darse cuenta, Chakravartin y yo sufrimos las consecuencias, afortunadamente logré escapar del juicio final de orden pidiendo ser sellada en diferentes objetos; pero chakravartin no pudo huir, durante miles de años su alma maldita por el castigo de orden vagó por el universo, hasta que encontró un ser en el que dejó su última voluntad...Hyoudo Issei.**_

 _ **Mi pequeño hermano, Rativas, fue nombrado el nuevo Celeritas, pero nunca aceptó su papel, quedando solo con una minúcula parte de su poder. Durante mucho tiempo trató de borrar totalmente mi alma, teniendo duros encuentros con los usuario de mis fragmentos, el usuario más poderoso de todos fue el dios Cronos, capaz de ralentizar el tiempo hasta 200 millones de veces empleando los tres objetos que albergan mi alma...L´amuleto del tempo, La daga del tiempo y Fate spear.**_

 _ **Finalmente logró romper mi alma hasta el punto de debilitar mis poderes lo suficiente como para ser usadas hasta por débiles mortales.**_

 **Continuará...**

 **/ALERTA DE SPOILERS** /

Preguntas.

1\. ¿Ahora que él es el dios de la velocidad puede multiplicar su velocidad como tal o es cosa de Draig?

R/ Los dos factores ayudan a incrementar la velocidad de Issei, solo que su poder como controlador del rol de Celeritas le otorga velocidad infinita, siendo un poder superior al de Draig.

2\. ¿Ya no necesita un cuerpo?

R/ Al ser un ente multidimensional sucuerpo solo es una restricción, que cuando se rompe ayuda a liberar el 100% de la velocidad como usuario del rol Celeritas.

3\. ¿A qué se refieren con comandos?

R/ Los seres supremos u omniversales crean universos, has de cuenta que un universo es un inicio de sesión en tu PC, existe un antivirus (Orden) y algunos programas que cumplen funciones (Celeritas, Esteos y Benevolous)...cuando un programa falla el antivirus tiene como primera opción reparar el programa (sustituirlo)...pero si no encuentra solución formatea la computadora para repararla totalmente (destrucción del universo)


	25. Capítulo 24: Acontecimientos

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

Qué es el universo...acaso es un simple juego de seres incomprensible, o tiene un propósito más allá de eso.

Capítulo 24: Acontecimientos...

 **Evitando y conociendo tragedias...**

\- Hyoudo Issei no puede prolongar su batalla con su clon, él es el nuevo regulador de la velocidad, él es Celeritas actualmente...Orden vendrá en cualquier momento si rompen alguna ley del universo... -

El ser en el interior de la lanza se pronunciaba con una notable preocupación hacia el castaño veloz, sabe lo que le podría pasar si su hermano lo ajusticia.

\- ¿Cómo los detendremos? -

Rias era ahora quien se mostraba preocupada, en sus ojos azules había angustia, si atrapaban a su adorado peón sería castigado y el universo sería destruido...de repente las piedras violetas de la lanza empezaron a brillar intensamente, cubriendo a la pelirroja Gremory de un aura del más precioso violeta.

\- Yo me encargaré de ello...préstame tu cuerpo -

La lanza de repente se convirtió en una especie de sustancia de color violeta que envolvió el cuerpo de la hermana del rey demonio. Ester, que se encontraba sorprendida por lo revelado por la ex-dueña del poder de Celeritas, no se percató del momento en que el amuleto del tiempo y la daga del tiempo junto a sus réplicas se convirtieron también en una masa que se unió a Rias. Al finalizar el viscoso proceso había una Rias vestida con un único atuendo blanco, su cabello se tornó en un púrpura rojizo que brilla, y sus ojos en un violeta azulado...Sus facciones se hicieron más maduras e imponentes y el aura que desprendía era incomparable.

En menos de un microsegundo desapareció del rango de visión de todos los presentes, dejando estupefactos a algunos de los líderes.

...Mientras tanto con Kiryuu unos minutos antes.

Los tres pervertidos se encontraban viendo un montón de películas porno, Kiryuu parecía tener tanta experiencia que ni siquiera se inmutaba con las escenas tan eróticas, mientras que sus dos acompañantes no podían ni siquiera resistir una erección, es más, se la pasaban individualmente más tiempo en el baño que viendo las películas.

\- "Tenían que ser hombres, porqué nunca me entiendo con chicos apuestos...desearía tener en mi cama al príncipe de blanco...Hyoudo-kun" -

De repente el rostro de la pervertida empieza a tornarse ligeramente rosa, casi rojo; sus pensamientos la llevaban a hacer cosas inimaginables con su "crush" de cabello castaño y ojos verdes azulados.

\- Oigan, que les parece si jugamos el desafío de valentía -

Quien propone eso no es otro sino Motohama, quien al parecer ya escurrió su pequeño amigo por tercera vez, parece algo agotado, y el olor a pescado en sus manos inunda esta sala, definitivamente necesito algo de aire fresco.

Sin afirmar o negar me pongo de pie y salgo de allí, definitivamente fue una mala idea acompañar a ese par de pervertidos. Avanzando por las escalofriantes calles nocturnas de Kuoh decido alejarme de ellos sin decir una sola palabra, mi casa queda a unos 2 kilómetros de aquí, y para colmo de males debo pasar junto a la academia...Es escalofriante pasar por allí a altas horas de la noche...Con un leve movimiento saco mi celular del bolsillo del short que traigo puesto.

11:42 PM

Definitivamente no debería estar en la calle, le dije a mi madre que llegaría tarde, pero nunca mencioné que llegaría sola, no hay absolutamente nadie acompañándome, podría ser víctima de...

\- Quédate quieta... -

Un susurro que desprende nada más que peligro ocurre a mis espaldas, antes de poder reaccionar un hombre de al menos 40 años me estaba sujetando del brazo, su agarre era muy fuerte, su cara no mostraba otra cosa sino morbo...Un ser de la noche, un asaltante, un ladrón, un violador...sea lo que sea es alguien que busca sus víctimas en la penumbra.

\- ...acompáñame... -

Dice con voz presurosa y nerviosa, da asco y pena ver su estado mental, es una lástima que mi virginidad será tomada por este viejo...Él de repente saca una cuchilla con la que apunta a mi cuello, acelerando el paso con el que nos movemos. Qué ironía que me esté dirigiendo a mi casa, lo sé porque ya estamos a unos pasos de Kuoh.

\- "De verdad quisiera guardar mi virginidad para alguien especial...no quiero perderla así" -

Mi calma y serenidad de repente de rompen, se supone que no me importan las relaciones amistosas ni nada de eso...pero desde que llegó Issei algo ha cambiado, deseo compartirle lo que siento, aunque me rechace deseo decirle lo que siento siendo aún virgen...

\- P...por favor...no me...hagas nada -

Con voz entrecortada trato de llegar al pútrido corazón de este abusador, pero lo único que provoco es un aumento en su sonrisa...es cómo si se estuviera excitando con mi sufrimiento.

\- Chúpamela... -

Dijo el tirándome a un rincón, él empezó a quitarse el pantalón...

\- Por favor no... -

\- QUE ME LA CHUPES PEDAZO DE PUTA... -

La violencia aumento de repente cuando me atacó con el cinturón de su pantalón, el golpe lo recibe mi pierna derecha, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que mi piel se tornó rojiza en el lugar que recibió el impacto.

Arrastrándome como animal de cuatro patas acerco mi rostro a su entrepierna, pero ni de coña haré lo que él quiere...

CRACK

Algo pareció traquear cuando mi puño impactó los testículos de ese hombre, sin tardar demasiado empiezo a correr mientras que él revuelca de dolor en el suelo, rogando que esas partes de su cuerpo no se hayan dañado, mientras que yo definitivamente deseo que muera del dolor, chillando como cerdo en ese rincón donde pretendía que le hiciera un oral forzado, pude haber hecho eso, pero se lo hubiera arrancado de una mordida, matándolo con el tiempo por la pérdida de sangre...pero me daba tanto asco que ni siquiera respiré antes de dar el golpe, ya era suficiente con oler a los pervertidos jalársela con waifus 2D.

Mis piernas hacían lo que podían para escapar...Pero.

\- VUELVE AQUÍ... -

Su cara de enojo denotaba claramente peligro, si me alcanza no solo me violará, también me matará, debo huir de él...pero nunca fui muy buena para el deporte, estoy empezando a sentir la falta de oxígeno, la fatiga en mis muslos es demasiada, no puedo continuar...mis lentes se empañaron por culpa de la niebla de la noche, no puedo ver...El terror que siento no lo había sentido nunca...

-TE VOY MATAR Y DESPUÉS COGERÉ CON TU CUERPO AUN CALIENTE... -

El estado físico de ese hombre no era el mejor, debía estar cerca de los 80 kilogramos, pero definitivamente parecía tener más resistencia que yo, me estaba empezando a alcanzar...mi boca empezó a tener un tic, está temblando, tengo miedo...no quiero morir.

Por culpa de mis lentes empañados no pude notar el desnivel en la acera, así que terminé cayendo estruendosamente, recibiendo daños en las rodillas y las muñecas, que fueron las partes en las que me apoyé para amortiguar la caída...definitivamente ya no podré correr.

Este es mi fin.

CRASHHHH

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse, ambos buscamos la procedencia de este, pero mayor fue nuestra sorpresa cuando la academia Kuoh empezó a dejar a la vista varios seres alados, unos con plumas blancas, otros con negras y otros simplemente con alas de murciélago...

\- Pero qué demonios -

El hombre viendo algo que posiblemente creía imposible empezó a correr, cosa que no pudo hacer mucho tiempo porque le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a mí. Solo que quedó inconsciente debido a lo repentino que fue, tal vez le dio un infarto.

Una cantidad incalculable de truenos empezaron a llenar nuestros oídos, las ondas eran tan fuertes que tuve que tapar mis orejas...los lentes que traje puestos empezaron a resquebrajarse, al igual que los vidrios de muchas casas...muchas personas se asomaban por las ventanas rotas solo para ver exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Seres fantásticos que flotan alrededor de la academia y un atronador espectáculo de relámpagos verdes que chocan entre sí acompañados de truenos ensordecedores...

Impresionante...

...Mientras tanto con la base secreta de la NASA instalada en Japón.

\- Debemos avisar de esto al presidente, podría haber graves consecuencias -

Decía un hombre de lentes mientras observa en un monitor la energía cinética que se está desplegando en el país del sol naciente, Japón.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que se libere tanta energía de la nada? -

Ambos observaban como las cuadrículas y los monitores disparaban sus números a cifras nunca antes vistas.

\- ¡La energía electromagnética también está por los cielos...! -

Decía muy eufórico un hombre que tenía mucha prisa por tomar un teléfono para avisar a sus superiores.

\- ¡Las ondas sonoras en el exterior tienen una frecuencia mayor a 6000 Hertz...y también hay sonidos de más de 60 decibeles allá afuera -

Decía otro bastante alterado también...

\- ¿Qué...pero eso es suficiente para provocar daños en los órganos internos -

Todos estaban en medio de un revuelo ahora estaba aumentando la tensión...

\- ¡La temperatura y velocidad del aire están aumentando...! -

Todos observaron al que acabó de decir eso...

\- ¡Maldición...que alguien me dé una buena noticia! -

El líder de la base estaba esperando buenas noticias, pero...

\- ¡Señor...! -

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -

\- ¡Las ondas satelitales se vieron afectadas, estamos incomunicados! -

La gota que derramó el vasó...

\- ¡MALDICIÓN... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! -

De repente todo quedó en penumbras en la sala...

\- Señor...acabamos de perder las fuentes de energía...al parecer se sobrecargaron los monitores y las torres de energía -

\- ¡PERO QUÉ...! -

 **Dragón rojo vs Dragón rojo...**

Los dos Issei continuaban con la batalla, protagonizando choques que elevan la temperatura a más de 500 grados centígrados, al finalizar cada choque era normal que les faltaran partes del cuerpo, o que tuvieran graves quemaduras, pero tardaban más en reiniciar el duelo que en regenerarse.

\- "Draig...crees que pueda vencerlo con el Balance Breaker" -

Nuestro Issei original hacía esa pregunta a su inquilino, pero nunca imaginó la respuesta que le daría.

 _ **\- Puedo sentir una presencia igual a la mía en él... aunque me des una parte de tu cuerpo y entres en el Balance Breaker él podría activar también ese estado, dejándonos en la misma situación -**_

\- "Debemos arriesgarnos... no podemos perder esta batalla" -

 _ **\- Como quieras compañero... -**_

 _ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER: SPEEDER SCAIL MAIL**_

De repente una armadura acoplada a mi delgado cuerpo aparece, parece constituida por ligeras escamas de color verde, pareciendo más un traje, solo que en algunas partes se nota más la constitución metálica.

\- "Solo espero qué..." -

Mi frase de esperanza no se pudo completar debido a un hecho...

 _ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER: SPEEDER SCAIL MAIL**_

Maldición, el peor escenario se está presentando en este momento, él también tiene esa capacidad...

 _ **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST.**_

Suenan las joyas de mi armadura...

 _ **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST.**_

Suenan las joyas de la armadura de mi oponente...

 _ **\- Si tenemos en cuenta tu velocidad actual (mach 200) y lo multiplicamos 12 veces por 2 nos da un total de 280'166.400 m/s... Debemos alejarnos de la tierra, podríamos destruirla. La velocidad que ostentas es de aproximadamente el 93,45% de la velocidad de la luz -**_

\- "Ya sé eso Draig, allá vamos" -

Antes de que haya más destrucción empiezo a ascender a velocidades vertiginosas, al mirar hacia atrás puedo ver a mi oponente siguiéndome muy de cerca... La armadura que tengo puesta se encuentra encendida en llamas, cualquier partícula que entra en contacto conmigo a esta velocidad entra en estado de fusión instantáneamente...Lo mismo ocurre con mi oponente... Durante 5 segundos de vuelo ya estamos más allá de la luna, y seguimos el recorrido, todo va de acuerdo con lo que necesito.

\- "Draig...encárgate del oxígeno" -

 _ **\- Eso hago grandísimo tonto... y te quedan 45 segundos -**_

\- "Maldición...bueno, al menos tolero más tiempo que la última vez" -

5 segundos más de recorrido y ya me encuentro a una distancia "Segura para la tierra"... 40 segundos para culminar esto, y si no estoy mal él está en la misma situación.

Sin dar tiempo de reacción a mi oponente regreso dispuesto a propinarle un ataque con toda mi fuerza...

 _ **EXPLOSIÓN LUMÍNICA...**_

De repente justo cuando lo voy a golpear ocurre una explosión de luz...Él contrarrestó mi ataque, rápidamente ataque una vez más y otra y otra... Pero cada ataque es contrarrestado por un puño de igual magnitud... Ambos estamos provocando explosiones de rayos Gamma increíblemente mortíferas... Podrían partir la tierra en dos desde el primer impacto... no imagino lo mismo con lo que estamos haciendo ahora... más de un millón de impactos por segundo... literalmente el espacio a nuestro alrededor parece estarse fragmentado...

\- "Draig... ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?" -

 _ **\- 32 segundos... -**_

Maldición...

De repente la tensión del momento aumenta cuando me percato de que mi oponente posee más habilidades en cuanto a los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo veloces...

\- "Issei...Usa la promoción..." -

De repente siento una voz en mi cabeza...son...ondas, a la velocidad de la luz, ¿Rias?... Sin distraerme del enfrentamiento busco la presencia de Rias a partir de mi lazo con ella, las evil pieces...

\- "¡Está muy cerca!" -

Cómo demonios llegó tan cerca, se supone que estoy a unos 9 segundos luz de la tierra, y la luna está a 1,33 segundos, estoy demasiado lejos.

\- "Concéntrate Issei...Usa la promoción a caballero" -

La firme voz de mi ama simplemente me hace entrar en razón, no puedo dudar de ella...

 _ **PROMOTION KNIGHT**_

Mi velocidad de repente se incrementa de repente, casi 20 veces más rápido de lo que soy ahora...pero no puedo romper ninguna ley...no puedo sobrepasar la luz, así que usaré lo más cercano...99,9% de la velocidad de la luz.

La diferencia de velocidad se notó al instante, a pesar de la habilidad de combate de mi oponente empiezo a superarlo paulatinamente... hasta de como golpe de gracia...

\- Ataque definitivo: Rompedor de partículas -

Tomo distancia de mi oponente y luego retomo el regreso hacia él a la máxima velocidad que puedo utilizar en este momento... la energía cinética que reuní con esta carrera podría destruir fácilmente un enorme planeta como júpiter...adiós, mi querido clon.

 _ **EXPLOSIÓN LUMÍNICA SORDA**_

El impacto produce una cantidad abrumadora de luz, a una temperatura superior a la del sol, casi los 35.000 grados centígrados.

\- "Terminé..." -

Una sonrisa triunfante aparece en mi rostro, al mirar nuevamente hacia la lejana tierra puedo ver a Rias con un aspecto muy diferente, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, casí el 70% de la velocidad de la luz... dentro de ella puedo sentir la Fate Spear con una increíble cantidad de poder que yo nunca usé...Pero ella parece estar haciendo señas con las manos.

\- "¡Cuidado!..." -

La onda de luz llego a mi cerebro... pero fue muy tarde, un impacto me llega por la espalda, se produce una nueva explosión casi el doble de potente que el que yo acabo de lanzar...

 _ **EXPLOSIÓN LUMÍNICA SORDA**_

Lentamente abro los ojos, la armadura que llevaba puesta quedó totalmente destrozada... Y con lo poco de conciencia que tengo observo algo que rompe todo el paradigma que aprendí en mis clases de física... Sonido en el espacio.

 _ **\- Tu cuerpo despedazar...para mi autosatisfacción alcanzar... -**_

Voz rítmica llena de locura desbordante... cabello completamente brillante de color verde azulado y ojos iguales... dientes afilados y los peor...un perfecto estado, estoy seguro de que la mitad de su cuerpo se desintegró tras mi ataque... que pasa.

Al fijarme mejor en mi cuerpo puedo ver que de mí solo queda la cabeza... nada más. La inconsciencia lentamente empieza a inundarme...

\- "No.… puedo... perder" -

.

.

.

Silencio...

\- "¡Issei-san...!" -

\- "¡Issei-kun...!" -

\- "¡Issei...!" -

\- "¡Isse...!" -

\- "¡Issei-senpai...!" -

\- "¡Issei-sama...!" -

Un grito se escucha en la lejanía, al abrir los ojos estoy en un paisaje mental, un hermoso prado con yerbas de color verde, y muchas flores azules.

Los gritos en la lejanía vienen por parte de varias niñas pequeñas de al menos 5 años, puedo reconocerlas...son Asia, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko y Raynare.

\- "¡Te queremos!" -

Dicen todas cuando me alcanzan y me atrapan con un fuerte abrazo entre todas, todas están alegres, felices... Tal vez yo sea la razón de su felicidad.

No puedo dejar que sus sonrisas se apaguen, yo debo protegerlas... Soy el único que puede... No voy a dejarlas... ¡JAMÁS!

.

.

.

 _ **\- El rey de la locura se alza en el carnaval... para el sufrimiento del mundo acabar... -**_

 _ **...Pensamientos sin sentido inundan mi cabeza, no puedo concretar ideas con certeza. Solo tengo un deseo que puedo cumplir, mi enemigo hacer sufrir y destruir...**_

 _ **\- Tus dedos en la trituradora, tus ojos en la podadora, tu lengua con los cuervos y tus cesos como cebo... -**_

... Perspectiva de Rias/Siria.

Ambas podemos visualizar como la cabeza vagante y falta de vida de Issei se llena de un aura de color verde azulado que regenera todas sus partes, su cabello se vuelve verde azulado y sus ojos empiezan a brillar, sus dientes se volvieron afilados.

\- Modo Celeritas incompleto... En ese estado no tiene control sobre sí mismo... Si Orden llega y los ve así a ambos los borrará sin preguntar nada -

Siria dirige sus palabras hacia la conciencia de Rias...

\- Debemos detenerlos... -

\- No podemos... Tienen demasiado poder como para hacer algo -

\- ¡Maldición! -

Ese es el pensamiento final de Rias mientras se dirige hacia el lugar en que los dos seres llenos de locura empezarán su confrontación final.

 **Continuará...**


	26. Capítulo 25: Fines y deseos

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

¿Qué es un buen líder? acaso es aquel que te cumple todo lo que le pides...o es aquel que te presiona al extremo sin darte descanso...un líder comprende a los humanos con los que está o da preferencia al trabajo en el que están...un líder se preocupa por sus empleados o no los deja ni descansar... Opino que un líder perfecto es aquel que comprende a sus empleados y los impulsa a trabajar.

Capítulo 25: Fines y deseos...

 **El deseo perfecto...**

...Descripción en tercera persona.

Un brutal encuentro de monstruos se está llevando a cabo en el espacio...ambos cruzan golpes que simplemente despedazan todo... Ellos ya no llevan ni siquiera prendas de vestir, todo lo destrozaron en la batalla. Y su velocidad actual es de 22 veces la velocidad de la luz. Ley del universo rota... sobrepasar la luz.

\- La única esperanza que tenemos en este momento es que Issei reconozca su lugar -

La consciencia de Siria le hablaba a Rias, quien ya no podía seguir los movimientos de los contrincantes, ni siquiera con los poderes de la anteriormente mencionada era capaz de verlos.

\- Confiemos en Issei, eso es lo que podemos hacer -

Eso es lo que expresa Rias mientras continúa expectante con respecto a la confrontación de los dos Issei.

 _ **\- Muere, muere, muere, muere... -**_

 _ **\- Muere, muere, muere, muere... -**_

Los dos siguen dándose golpe de potencia incalculable, están rompiendo varias leyes del universo, en cualquier momento llegará... Los impactos poseen tanta fuerza que literalmente crean brotes de energía con la suficiente fuerza para provocar graves daños al sol... Son simplemente bestias de pelea.

La velocidad que ostentan es tal que la misma luz se distorsiona por cualquier lugar por el que pasan... En solo una fracción de segundo son capaces de multiplicar su velocidad aún más... Pero al instante la disminuyen, es como si fluctuara, en un momento son 20 veces más rápidos que la luz y al otro solo van a Mach 600.

Y eso es precisamente lo que puede marcar la diferencia de la batalla, esas fluctuaciones representan las batallas internas de los usuarios... Mientras que el Issei original duda aun sobre usar todo su poder por el miedo de ser castigado por orden y provocar la destrucción del universo el otro no tiene dudas... Está decidido a destruirlo todo, aunque se destruya a si mismo.

 _ **CRASH...**_

En una de las dudas de nuestro Issei fue tomado de sorpresa... Los millones de impactos no se hicieron esperar, su cuerpo se llenó de agujeros que ya no se regeneraban tan rápido... Su voluntad se está apagando lentamente, algo lo está atormentando.

 _ **\- Este es tu fin... -**_

Dice el Issei negativo mientras que lentamente empieza a extraer la velocidad del cuerpo de su destruido oponente.

 _ **\- No lo logr... -**_

Debilitado intenta pronunciar unas palabras, pero no logra terminarlas porque su cabeza es despedazada por su maligno oponente.

\- No podemos interferir Rias... -

Decía Siria a Rias... Quien tiene el impulso de salir a salvar al chico que la salvó, necesita ayudarlo...

\- ¡Pero lo está matando! -

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la desesperación está empezando a hacerla pensar en desobedecer a la sabia ex-usuaria del rol Celeritas.

La cabeza de Issei se regeneraba lentamente... Solo para ver a Rias llorando... De repente todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Issei lentamente volvía a abrir los ojos, pero nunca encontró el prado verde que esperaba, en su lugar había un desierto, los árboles estaban en llamas y las flores estaban marchitas... y las niñas que había antes estaban muertas.

Asia, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko y Raynare... Todas muertas, con cuchillos, lanzas, flechas, espadas, antorchas o vidrios clavados por sus pequeños cuerpos.

La cordura de Issei no aguantaba más, todo lo que juró proteger había sido destruido... Las sonrisas que añoraba ver, los besos que deseaba tener, los hijos que deseaba hacer...Todo se perdió.

\- MALDICIÓN... -

Gritaba Issei mientras caía de rodilla en aquel desierto, los cadáveres se encontraban a su alrededor.

 _ **\- Tú pudiste evitar esto... Pero no lo hiciste -**_

Sorprendido por la voz que hizo su aparición el castaño alza su mirada solo para ver a aquel que le dio su velocidad, aquel que cumplió su egoísta deseo.

\- CHAKRAVARTIN... -

Con mucha ira el chico corrió...pero no tenía velocidad, aun así, no cesó su deseo y dirigió un golpe al rostro del ser que parecía hecho de metal... Al impactar solo sintió dolor, definitivamente era hierro, y él era débil.

 _ **\- Te di poder porque vi potencial en ti... ¿Qué fue lo que me pediste? -**_

Issei veía con furia a aquel ser que desprendía aura insuperable...

\- VELOCIDAD...TE PEDÍ VELOCIDAD... -

El usuario del Boosted gear gritaba, trataba de ahogar el dolor que sentía...

 _ **\- ¿Y por qué no la usas? -**_

Aquel ser de casi 3 metros miraba a Issei hacia abajo, esperando la respuesta del chico.

\- Es demasiado tarde... No pude hacerlo... Soy débil, soy lento, SOY INÚTIL -

Se insultaba a si mismo mientras que derramaba lágrimas...

 _ **\- Sabes...los Celeritas se caracterizan por su gigantesca soberbia y orgullo...¿Dónde está el tuyo? -**_

El ser estaba criticando a Issei...quien de repente detuvo su dolor y levantó la mirada...

\- Lo abandoné...no deseo aplastar a los demás... -

El chico observaba al ex-usuario del rol Benevolous...

 _ **\- ¿Prefieres que te aplasten a ti? -**_

\- No deseo eso... -

 _ **\- Deseas que se paren por encima de ti y acaben con lo que proteges... -**_

\- No dejaré que pase eso... -

 _ **\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? -**_

\- Velocidad. -

 _ **\- ¿Aceptas toda la responsabilidad de tu rol en el universo?... -**_

\- Si... -

 _ **\- ¿Destruirás todo aquello que se interponga en tu camino?... -**_

\- Soy el único... que decide eso... -

 _ **\- Eso quería escuchar... alimenta tu ego, aplástalo todo...domínalo todo -**_

\- Yo haré... lo que quiera... -

De repente todo lo que había alrededor se convirtió en llamas de color verde azulado...

 _ **\- ¿Aceptas tu rol? -**_

\- Yo soy... Hyoudo Issei, el Celeritas más poderoso que existe y existirá... y tú solo eres parte de mis recuerdos...Chakravartin -

De repente todo quedó en absoluta oscuridad...

.

.

.

Rias no aguantaba más...así que decidió atacar al doble de su peón... pero de repente sintió un pulso en el corazón... algo que le hizo sentir alivio... era Issei, estaba despierto otra vez.

\- Aléjate... Soy el único que puede terminar con él... -

Un ego aún más grande de lo que era antes, una mirada de desprecio... Así es él, el chico del que se enamoró.

 _ **\- Aun tienes poder... será todo mío... -**_

El Issei negativo aún tenía tomado del cuello a Issei... pero este último ya no parecía sentir dolor por la absorción...

\- Quítame las manos de encima... -

Antes de poder procesar esas palabras por vía telepáticas los brazos de su cuerpo ya estaban flotando en el espacio.

 _ **\- ¡Qué demonios! -**_

El clon del castaño estaba confundido... hace poco lo iba a destruir absorbiendo todo su poder, pero ahora parecía que estaba en una clara desventaja.

\- Tú no tendrás nada mío... Solo eres basura... no, solo eres mierda, ni siquiera eso, no eres más que nada -

De repente el cuerpo de Issei empezó a sufrir cambios, de sus ojos empezaron a salir llamas y su piel empezaba a descascarar... cuando cada trozo de piel se desvaneció solo quedaban huesos que se quemaban con llamas verdes azuladas... cuando estos de calcinaron totalmente solo quedaban esas llamas.

Estas empezaron a tomar forma humana... pero tenía un tamaño de al menos 3 metros de alto, no tenía forma física, solo eran llamas que imitaban el aspecto de Issei.

\- Aceptó su poder... -

Siria le hablaba a Rias... y esta última agregó un comentario.

\- Y se deshizo de su cuerpo... ¿por qué lo hizo? -

\- Para tener todo su poder... -

Contestó Siria...

 _ **\- Pongamos fin a esta ridícula confrontación... -**_

Dijo Issei con una voz que parecía conformada por miles de seres... haciendo alarde de su nueva presencia como un ente multidimensional...

 **Finalizando los conflictos y descubriendo verdades...**

El aura de Issei dejaba como hormiga a su doble, quién ni siquiera se podía dar cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos...

 _ **\- Hablas demasiado...pero no me has saciado... -**_

El Issei salido del espejo se lanzó a atacar al Issei original... A escasos milímetros de impactar el puño Issei desapareció del mapa... No estaba en ningún lugar.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estás? cobarde -**_

 _ **\- No soy cobarde... es solo que alguien tan inferior como tú no puede comprender mi poder... yo estoy en todas partes... el estado final de la velocidad es la omnipresencia... cada rincón del universo... cada pensamiento de ti... estoy en todo... -**_

De repente una mano empezó a salir del pecho del Issei negativo, era una mano hecha de llamas... esta tomó del cuello al último, asfixiándolo en el proceso...

 _ **\- Gggg...gggg...gggg -**_

A pesar de ser alguien que posee una alta regeneración no podía respirar... estaba muriendo... en un último impulso por preservar su vida empezó a absorber una gran cantidad de velocidad del universo. La mano lo soltó y desapareció.

 _ **\- Atácame con todas tus fuerzas... -**_

Dijo Issei apareciendo nuevamente a su lado... siguiendo sus instintos el clon lanzó un ataque de potencia descomunal, muy superior a la que estaban usando hace poco... este golpe impactó de lleno al Celeritas perfecto...

 **Destello cegador...**

Después de tan brutal liberación de energía capaz de provocar graves daños incluso al sol Issei seguía intacto... sus llamas seguían ardiendo llenas de orgullo.

 _ **\- ¿Qué crees que debería hacerle a este infractor?...Orden -**_

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Issei...

 _ **\- Destrúyelo... -**_

Esa fue la sentencia de una voz que no venía de ningún lugar...

 _ **\- ...Eso pretendía... -**_

Sin dar tiempo a nada más Issei tomó del cuello a su clon a una velocidad simplemente infinita... Ya que está en todas partes... Empezó a absorber toda su energía hasta que solo quedó una cáscara vacía...

 _ **\- El juego terminó... -**_

Al decir esto el Issei proveniente del espejo se convirtió en polvo que simplemente se perdió en el vacío del espacio...

 _ **\- Aun hay asuntos que atender... -**_

La orgullosa voz de Issei parecía querer aplastarlo todo... Su enorme orgullo simplemente no parecía tener fin ahora...

 _ **\- Reúnete con los demás... -**_

Dijo Issei suavemente... Rias y Siria quedaron consternadas debido a que ya estaban sobre el techo de Kuoh... En momento llegaron, jamás lo sabrán, después de todo están tratando con un Celeritas. La lanza de repente empezó a separarse de Rias, volviendo a ser tres objetos diferentes siendo estos Fate Spear, L´amuleto del tempo y La daga del tiempo. Además de varias réplicas que quedaron regadas por el campo.

La pelirroja rápidamente se dirigió hacia su séquito... quienes aún estaban ligeramente aturdidos debido a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo anteriormente en el planeta, pero lo peor ya pasó... La señal satelital regresó a la normalidad, las ondas de choque cesaron y los relámpagos en el cielo se detuvieron.

\- Issei-senpai... -

Quien menciona el nombre del castaño es Koneko, todos vuelca su mirada hacia el techo solo para ver un ser constituido por llamas de color verde azulado con forma humana y aspecto de Issei.

Parecía estar cruzado de brazos observando todo y nada a la vez... De repente el tamaño de las llamas disminuyó y empezaron a formarse huesos y órganos...para finalmente recubrirse por piel y prendas de ropa. Hyoudo Issei regresó a la normalidad, pero seguía con su mirada puesta en la nada.

\- Terminaré con esto... -

Su voz regresó a la normalidad, pero su pose épica no duró demasiado ya que desapareció en un parpadeo... antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo Issei ya está sentado sobre alguien... ¡estaba sentado sobre Katerea Leviathán!... la tenía amarrada al estilo bondage hard... pero no solo a ella, todas las hechiceras y miembros femeninas de la invación estaban amarradas con ese estilo... la única que seguía normal era Ester Shiranui.

\- Todo terminó Ester, ríndete -

Le decía Issei a Ester... esta última ya no tenía armas u objetos con los que enfrentarse al castaño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me harás? Hyoudo Issei -

\- No te haré nada... solo una pregunta... ¿Quién es el traidor de la reunión? -

La pelinegra dudó por unos segundos peor finalmente habló...

\- Hakkuryuukou... -

\- Solo necesitaba eso... -

Dijo Issei alejándose de la montaña de mujeres amarradas buscando a alguien a quien confrontar en específico.

\- Vali... -

\- Issei... -

\- Terminemos con esto... -

\- Como quieras... -

 **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER**

El chico de cabello plateado apodado el dragón blanco activó su balance breaker... desatando su poder como usuario de la sacred gear divide dividing...

\- Así que Vali era el traidor... debí imaginarlo... -

Esas eran las palabras de Azazel dirigidas al peliplateado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... qué esperas para sacar al dragón rojo -

Una de color blanco que se impacientaba por iniciar la batalla estaba consternado debido a que su rival no sacaba lo que sería la señal para iniciar el encuentro.

\- Según mis cálculos no será necesario que use a Draig... eres muy débil... -

WTF...

La cara de todos los presentes simplemente no tenía precio, estaban consternados por el hecho de que Issei estuviera tan confiado, si bien es cierto que él era así cuando llegó a Kuoh después de la pelea contra Raiser se volvió más precavido, pero su orgullo regresó... y mucho más grande que antes.

\- Deja esa cara de hipócrita... la única persona que merece tener orgullo soy yo... Vali Lucifer... -

¿Lucifer?... muchos de los presentes estaban sorprendidos por una revelación tan repentina... eso significa que tiene demasiadas razones para estar aliado con el enemigo, cabe la posibilidad que...

\- ¿Planeas reclamar tu trono como rey demonio? -

Decía iracunda Penemue... por fin se había pronunciado en la situación, ella muchas veces compartió sus sentimientos con el peliplateado, pero siempre era rechazada por alguna razón... incluso llegó a cuestionar la sexualidad de Vali, aun la cuestiona, tiene una extraña obsesión con los chicos fuertes.

\- Yo nunca reclamaría algo tan inútil, el rey demonio no hace más que dar órdenes, si tuviera que ser el líder de una nación preferiría morir antes de estar oculto en un castillo sin poder pelear -

La caída se quedó consternada, no comprendía entonces por qué rechazaba a todas las mujeres que le compartían sus sentimientos...

\- Debes tener una razón más personal para apreciar tanto la pelea, ven... y trata de ganarme Hakkuryuukou -

\- Eso pretendo... -

Vali se arrojó instantáneamente contra su oponente, pero estando a punto de tocarlo este desaparecía...

\- Vamos Vali... no me digas que esa es toda tu velocidad... -

El dragón blanco se arrojó nuevamente a golpearlo, pero simplemente desaparecía de su vista...

\- 462 metros por segundo... una buena velocidad para otros... pero yo soy diferente... ahora que me fijo bien... porqué eres tan delicado... Vali Lucifer... -

De repente Issei mostró un frasco de perfume pequeño de no más de 5 centímetros de largo y 2 de ancho... Vali de inmediato puso una cara de pánico cuando vio el frasco en manos de su oponente... El castaño lo destapó y dio un respiro a la botella.

\- Liliana Roxel... uno de los perfumes más caros de Italia -

Dijo el usuario del dragón rojo tenía una sonrisa bastante divertida... Penemue por otro lado tenía una cara histérica...

\- ME DIJISTE QUE ESE FRASCO ERA UNA POCIÓN CURATIVA... -

Estaba iracunda la acompañante de Azazel, realmente estaba con ganas de matar al Lucifer, pero aun así sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

\- Sabes... ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por ti... -

Issei tenía una cara de malicia, y de hecho se le notaban las intenciones, en su mano derecha sostenía el frasco, pero en su mano izquierda tiene una cuerda usada usualmente en sexo sadista.

\- Acércate Vali... Esta cuerda es para jugar saltarín... -

La cara de rufián que tenía Issei ya no era divertida, estaba empezando a dar miedo... y ese miedo se lo estaba transmitiendo al legítimo Lucifer.

El Celeritas desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció al lado de Penemue...

\- Dime algo Penemue-san... esto te parece familiar... -

Issei le entregó a Penemue algo que nadie que ninguno podía creer...

\- ¿¡UN SOSTÉN!? -

Estaba confundida, se estaba hiperventilando... todos estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso... pero Issei tenía otros planes en mente...

\- ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!? -

Gritaba enojado el usuario de Albion...

\- Fui hasta tu habitación en la sección de los caídos en el inframundo, y encontré muchas cosas interesantes... -

Dijo el castaño mientras mostraba varios juguetes sexuales en una bolsa... definitivamente quería comprobar lo que tenía en mente...

\- MALDITO... -

Se arrojó iracundo el dragón blanco, en sus manos preparó ataques de energía dispuestos a impactar a todos los presentes... pero antes de lograr su cometido recibió un impacto en el abdomen que desmontó su armadura.

\- Sabes... me entregaron una espada que matadragones... me gustaría usarla contigo... -

Issei invocó al instante la espada que le obsequió Michael...

\- Me pregunto que habrá oculto tras esa fachada masculina... -

Decía Issei con una mirada alusiva al mal...

 **Continuará...**

Notas de autor: Un saludo para Nechroz… quien ha estado comentando activamente la historia y me ha motivado últimamente a subirla…XD

Hasta la próxima…


	27. Capítulo 26: Hasta luego

Declaración de derechos de autor: No soy dueño de Highschool DXD, God of War o Asura´s Wrath, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Ichiei Ishibumi, SCE Santa Monica y Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya respectivamente.

 **El dios de la velocidad.**

¿Qué es el fin?... acaso es el último trayecto, ¿No hay nada más después del último pasaje?... o acaso es solo un descanso para lo que sigue.

Capítulo 26: Hasta luego.

 **Tu identidad...**

\- Aléjate de mí... -

El peliplateado invocó sus alas de dragón blanco y empezó a huir del lugar... pero realmente no estaba haciendo nada, En cada esquina donde posaba su vista estaba Issei observándolo con un rostro alejado de las leyes de Jehová.

\- Mientras más difícil es la presa, más emocionante es la cacería... -

Issei ya no parecía correr, estaba en cada lugar, ni siquiera se percibía su velocidad, pero, si es tan rápido por qué no daña su entorno... o es que ni siquiera las leyes son capaces de percibir su velocidad... Ya qué él simplemente no se ha movido, lo que pasa es que materializa su cuerpo en un lugar u otro.

\- MALDICIÓN... -

Vali huía, pero, al fijarse en su entorno se dio cuenta de que había regresado a Kuoh... Al fijarse bien notó que su rival le estaba tocando el hombro...

SLASH...

El sonido que se liberó fue solo uno, pero fuero una cantidad incalculable de cortes... El peliplateado se quedó estático por unos segundos, hasta que de repente todas sus prendas empezaron a caer hechas jirones.

El Lucifer inconscientemente se cubrió todas sus partes, pero lo más raro es que se cubrió... ¿El pecho?

\- Ya sé qué es lo que pasa -

Dijo Issei viendo la deplorable situación de su rival, en el lugar en que se encontraban no había nadie más, era una zona bastante oculta de Kuoh... después de todo es el sitio donde se relaja cuando no tiene nada que hacer.

\- ¿Qué es lo que crees saber?... -

Dijo Vali a punto de entrar en tonos rojos...

\- Eres una chica, solo estás usando magia para ocultar tu género... -

Vali quedó consternado por lo que descubrió su rival, creyó que lo ocultaría para siempre y se lo llevaría a la tumba, pero fue descubierto por un simple ex-humano con habilidades excepcionales... de hecho, fue humillada en todos los aspectos.

\- Me descubriste... -

De repente un aura de color plateado cubrió al portador del divide dividing y en su lugar apareció una chica de cabello plateado un poco más baja que Rias, con una cintura bastante delgada, su pecho no era la gran cosa, apenas si podría equipararse a Asia en el tamaño, su trasero era por otro lado bastante firme y flexible, se notaba su habilidad y soltura en el movimiento de sus caderas, su cabello era bastante largo, llegando hasta los talones destacando su color plateado inolvidable... Una linda cara que estaba oculta en la fachada de un hombre.

Eso explica el porqué era tan sencible del estómago como para vomitar ante la función que se formó con Kokabiel y Valpa, eso explica el perfume, eso explica la ropa femenina... y eso explica por qué rechaza chicas...

\- Así que Vali en realidad es una chica... interesante -

Decía Issei mirando de arriba hacia abajo a la chica desnuda frente a él, aunque este estado no duro demasiado ya que apareció la armadura de balance breaker para cubrir su cuerpo, esta dejó su diseño masculino y se adaptó a las proporciones de fémina.

\- Valiere Lucifer... ese es mi verdadero nombre -

Dijo ella a través de la armadura, definitivamente parecía enfadada, tal vez tenga sus razones para estarlo, pero eso no le importaba a Issei, él simplemente quería terminar el conflicto en la reunión que se le encomendó.

\- Issei Hyoudo, ese es el nombre que me dieron mis padres...Celeritas, ese es el nombre que llevaré mientras domine la velocidad y sus componentes...pero tú no eres digna de llamarme de ninguna de las dos formas -

Mientras decía esto tenía esa mirada de orgullo que hacía tiempo no surcaba su cara, estaba concentrado en el filo de la matadragones que estaba empuñando.

\- No puedes decirme Issei porque no me has hecho sacar el boosted gear, no puedes llamarme Celeritas porque nunca lograrías hacerme luchar enserio...la única forma que tienes para referirte a mí es como "Senpai" -

La cara de la peliplateada estaba en estado de crisis, los pensamientos en su cabeza rotaban como elipsis, no sabía si estar en estado de alerta o de éxtasis, a este paso la haría flotar hasta las estrellas que forman piscis.

\- Ven...demuéstrame que eres superior solo como demonio de Rias, según tus palabras pretendes que me una a su nobleza, ¿no? -

La cara de Issei embozó una sonrisa de superioridad, lo que pasa por su cabeza ahoraa es una incógnita infinita, así como su velocidad dentro del universo.

\- Para ganarte no necesito herirte... - Hyoudo dice eso mientras de la nada muestra que tiene en su mano antes vacía una bolsa que tiene escrito "SEX SHOP" - ...solo debo amaestrarte, no te podrás pasar de lista nunca más -

La cara de la usuaria de Albion que quedó pálida, obteniendo un nuevo tono de blanco que rivaliza con el de la loli albina de la nobleza de Rias.

\- NO ME JODAS... Yo... -

De repente un aura blanca cubrió su dragónica armadura.

\- ...quien debe despertar, soy el dragón celestial que lo perdió todo en el principio de la dominación... -

De repente el color de la armadura cambió a un puro e infinito blanco.

\- ...envidio el infinito y añoro los sueño efímeros, debo ser quien domine el sendero de la dominación... -

Todas las gemas en su armadura destellaban en un penetrante brillo azul celeste.

\- ...debo guiarlos hacia los límites más lejanos de la inocencia, ¡Juggernaut Drive! -

La armadura empezó a ganar tamaño y su forma se hizo más dragónica, estaba dispuesta a usarlo todo para derrotar a su autoproclamado "ya no rival porque es superior en todo".

\- MUEREEE -

Fue el rugido final que se produjo en el lugar.

 **Golpe mental.**

El campo de repente calmó todos los sonidos, no quedaba ni un solo todo que emanara deseos bélicos, todo fue sosegado por un solo demonio, Issei Hyoudo. Los líderes de las tres facciones aún estaban estupefactos debido a la facilidad que tuvo el sekiryuutei para parar todo el escándalo que ellos no hubieran manejado tan fácil.

\- La batalla de ambos ya no se siente... -

Comentó Gabriel dando una mirada a Michael, esperando a que este le diera alguna orden.

\- Sus auras ya están ligeramente agitadas, deben estar cerca... -

Eso fue lo que opinó Azazel con respecto a la situación, fue entonces que Rias y Akeno pidieron la palabra en medio de la discusión.

\- Iremos a comprobar la situación... -

Dijeron ambas al unísono, Sirzechs se quedó perplejo ante lo que proponía su hermana, se supone que Issei es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con cualquier situación, entonces ahí es cuando Grayfia entra en acción.

\- Yo las acompañaré, definitivamente me preocupa, a pesar de que ahora es nuestro enemigo me preocupa... -

La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron perplejos debido a la inconsistencia que mencionaba la esposa del Lucifer. Rias, notando las caras exasperadas por una explicación decide aclarar.

\- No vamos a comprobar el estado de Issei...-

Dice ella con cara de irritación frotándose las sienes, es entonces cuando Akeno complementa lo que decía su ama.

\- Vamos a comprobar la integridad física de Vali, nos preocupan los métodos de victoria que posee Issei-kun... -

Esas son las palabras que sirven como cereza del pastel, es entonces cuando Penemue preocupada se une al equipo.

\- Definitivamente debo proteger a mi Vali-kun... -

...Cambio de escena.

Las cuatro mujeres caminaban lentamente hacia donde Rias indicaba, después de todo era ella quien podía sentir de manera más precisa la presencia de su peón.

\- ... ¡Ahhh...ahhh...siii...ahhh...ahhh...por favor...castígueme más...senpai!... -

Las cuatro se alertaron al escuchar los gritos de placer que se escuchaban a la distancia, el ruido lujurioso venía de una parte oculta del edificio nuevo de la Academia Kuoh, un punto secreto para parejas y enamorados con muchas ganas de tener sexo acumuladas.

Con sumo cuidado se acercaron a paso lento, los gemidos, ya no había necesidad de ocultarlo, eran gemidos. Y estos estaban haciendo pensar cosas sucias a las cuatro.

\- Dilo de nuevo…dilo hasta que lo sientas en cada parte de tu ser…dilo hasta que tú misma te lo creas… -

Una voz de tono imperativo salía del mismo lugar, llamando la atención de las cuatro, ya que conocer ese tono de voz y la intención que emite.

\- Es Issei –

Dice Rias antes de adelantarse a las cuatro, su cabello a veces se le interponía en el medio, metiéndose en sus ojos, aun así no detuvo el paso y finalmente abrió la puerta oculta detrás del espacio de implementos deportivos.

\- Soy una esclava…soy una esclava…soy una esclava… -

La voz femenina nuevamente surgía, la pelirroja empujó la puerta esperando ver a su querido peón profanando a una chica, y no se alejó mucho de lo que se esperaba.

\- Issei… -

Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar su boca antes de recibir la atención de este, que aún seguía ocupado en lo que estaba haciendo, pronto se unieron las otras tres chicas que la escoltaban.

\- Isse… - Dijo Akeno antes de entrar a tonos rojos y empezar a tener una respiración poco regular - ¿Por qué haces eso con todas menos conmigo? –

Dijo la sacerdotisa del trueno al ver que su kouhai tenía atada de una forma increíblemente erótica a una chica de cabello plateado, ella estaba bañada en una sustancia blanca de procedencia incierta y el pícaro de Issei tenía en su mano algunas gomitas, incluso estaba comiendo una de ellas.

\- Solo tienes que pedírmelo, no tengo ningún problema en ponerte en la misma posición de Vali –

Las palabras que acaba de pronunciar Issei pusieron en alerta máxima a la caída Penemue, quien no dudo en mirar de lado a lado buscando a su preciado dragón.

\- ¿Dónde está mi querido Vali? –

La caída estaba exaltada, temía lo peor de su dragón blanco, es entonces cuando Issei pone una cara de confusión.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Ella es Vali –

La bomba de Hiroshima tuvo una detonación débil comparada a la explosión mental que sufrió la caída, sus ojos se perdieron de orbita, no podía ser posible que el futuro padre de sus hijos no sea un él, sino una ella.

\- Eso no es cierto… -

La verdad no podía ser aceptada tan fácil, y en un inesperado giro de hechos perdió la conciencia por el solo hecho de perder a su futuro esposo, que ella misma se adjudicó sin saber su verdadero género.

\- Penemue-sama… -

Esa fue la pronunciación de Grayfia antes de tomar en brazos a la caída que se desmayó de la impresión.

\- Supongo que hay mucho que explicar… -

Mencionó Issei.

 **Partida…**

Actualmente podemos ver a Issei cargando el cuerpo agotado y sobre-explotado de la peliplateada.

\- Así que su verdadero nombre es Valiere Lucifer… -

Decía sorprendida Grayfia, quien estaba cargando a Penemue.

\- Así es…su cambio de género está relacionado con el degenerado de su abuelo…que la deseaba utilizar como objeto sexual de reproducción de la sangre Lucifer –

Issei tenía una mirada inexpresiva, no por enojo, sino porque ya no sabe de qué manera actuar, si aún tuviera límites se empeñaría en acabar con lo que tiene en duda el corazón la Lucifer…Pero como puede matarlo cuando quiera no sabe si hacerlo o no, ya que tomar ese tipo de decisión sería simplemente egoísta.

De alguna manera ya empieza a parecerle indiferente lo que ocurra, por mucho que lo analice es como si no solo fuera él quien toma la decisión, es como si millones de remanentes de sí mismo le hablaran solo para tomar una decisión, las repercusiones en el universo simplemente eran incalculables. Una sola decisión podría significar un mundo diferente.

Además de alguna manera empieza a entender la redención de los seres todopoderosos, ya no es capaz de actuar con tanta libertad, el conocer casi toda la historia de sus rivales por culpa de la semi-omnisciencia le hace dudar a él y a todos los remanentes mentales que lo componen.

\- ¡Issei-san! –

Fue el llamado entusiasmado de Asia, corrió a recibirlo pero se detuvo al observarlo con detenimiento, no parecía el mismo, es como si hubiera cambiado, su orgullo se incrementó de golpe, pero algo es distinto.

El castaño acomodó a la peliplateada en el suelo y él se empezó a emitir un aura de color verde marino, aura que siempre lo ha distinguido, todos los presentes lo observaron. Los líderes de las tres facciones, sus compañeros de séquito y otros más.

Rias lo miraba extrañada, no sabía el porqué de liberar tan abrumadora cantidad de poder, es entonces cuando del pecho de Issei salieron las ocho piezas de peón, las cuales cayeron al suelo mientras emitían un brillon de color verde.

\- Rias Gremory…mi trayecto contigo ha terminado –

Las palabras que decía Issei simplemente tenían confundidos a todos, cómo era posible que se hubiera podido retirar las piezas de peón sin morir…quienes no sabían su estado simplemente no podían procesar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Antes de tomar esta decisión decidí convencer a tu nuevo peón…Valiere lucifer será la hakuryukou de Rias Gremory…tal vez ya no haga juego el color de tu cabello y su armadura, pero no habrá mucha diferencia de poder…ella será mi reemplazo –

Issei lentamente empezó a entrar en su estado de velocidad pura, su cuerpo se transformaba lentamente en llamas de color verde marino, el brillo simplemente era segador.

 _ **\- Aun no puedo controlar totalmente este estado… -**_

La voz del Celeritas estaba conformada por miles de voces, femeninas y masculinas, lentamente la llama con forma humana desaparecía del lugar dejando llenos de preguntas a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Issei-san...! –

\- ¡Issei-san…! -

\- ¡Issei-kun...! -

\- ¡Issei...! -

\- ¡Isse...! -

\- ¡Issei-senpai...! -

Asia, Irina, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia y Koneko. Todas pronunciaron su nombre antes de que la última llama desapareciera…

 _ **\- "Que extraño…las salvé, pero algo me duele, debe ser solo una de todas las mentes que tengo" –**_

El pensamiento de Issei abarcando un todo y un nada seguía cuestionando lo que había hecho, abandonar la existencia de esos seres mortales sería lo mejor, no hay nada que hacer, es una decisión en la que concordó con la mayoría de las mentes que hay en él.

 _ **\- "Draig…quédate, protege a todos" –**_

\- _**"Definitivamente eres el usuario más enigmático…pero también el más poderoso" –**_

Ese fue el último pronunciamiento del dragón antes de convertirse en un halo de energía que flotó y se espació en las piezas de peón que dejó atrás el monitor de la velocidad, el nuevo Celeritas…Hyoudo Issei.

 _ **\- Cuando me necesiten, allí estaré…mientras me recuerden, las acompañaré…esto es, solo un hasta la próxima –**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron escuchar todas las chicas en el campo de batalla, él mismo lo dijo, solo es un hasta luego…cuando pueda aclarar las millones de mentes que posee volverá... pero de momento se alejará de aquello que lo hace dudar tanto.

Continuará…


End file.
